Cursed Friendship
by Shinja1985
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura become childhood friends since they met at the Academy. When Sasuke loses his family, their friendship is tested. Can Sakura save his dark soul or is Sasuke at the point of no return?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_"Friendship with oneself is all-important because without it, one cannot be friends with anyone else in the world."_ -Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

In the village of Konoha, there was a clan, considered to be the most powerful of them all. They were known as the Uchiha Clan. This powerful clan was most revered by almost every ninja living in Konoha, including Inuzukas, the Akimichis, even the Hyuugas. Among the members of this respected, powerful clan, there was a young teenage boy named Itachi, who was considered the most gifted of the Uchihas.

In a forest, not too far from the Konoha Village, Itachi stood in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by the woods. Hiding from the woods was his brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke grew up looking up to Itachi. Sasuke considered his brother a hero, compared to the Hokages before him. Even now, Sasuke continues to dream about being as great as his brother.

Sasuke helped Itachi by setting up eight targets around the forest zone, with the last one hiding behind a big rock, out of Itachi's sight. Itachi was perfectly calm. Nothing was bothering him. Not the birds, not the winds blowing, nothing. Then, with quick reflexes, Itachi leapt into the air with kunais between his fingers. Itachi's body stayed in mid-air as he threw his kunai with perfect precision. Itachi then took out two more kunais and threw them towards the two kunais in his line of vision. The two kunais deflected off from the first two, causing the set of kunais to fly off in a diagonal direction. As Itachi landed perfectly on the ground, the kunais that he projected hit dead center on each target Sasuke had set up.

Sasuke looked at the target behind the big rock in amazement. "Incredible…" Sasuke thought in amazement, "That was awesome, Brother! You even hit the one in this rock's blind spot! All right! It's my turn now!" Sasuke declared, drawing his own kunais.

"Sasuke, let's head on home," Itachi called out.

"Brother, you said you were going to teach me this move," pouted Sasuke.

"I have a mission to attend to later on," said Itachi, "I need to prepare for it."

"Tch, you're a liar," grumbled Sasuke.

Itachi smiled in amusement as seeing his brother pouting. The elder Uchiha brother motioned for Sasuke to come toward him. Seeing this signal, Sasuke excitedly ran towards his brother, ready to learn this unique move. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time, okay?" Itachi said, poking Sasuke in the forehead as soon as he was in range.

Once again, Sasuke pouted at this usual habit. Itachi would always poke Sasuke in the forehead whenever he had to blow off a promise. "Just watch me!" Sasuke declared, readying his kunais.

Sasuke ran full speed to try to pull off the same move his brother made. "Hey! Don't overdo it!" Itachi yelled. Itachi's words fell on deaf ears, unfortunately. Sasuke kept running until he accidentally tripped, scraping his knee on the way.

* * *

Within the village of Konoha, there was a pink-haired little girl who carried small bags of supplies. The little girl entered his apartment home, where she found her mother chopping some vegetables.

"Ah, welcome home, Sakura!" the mother greeted.

"Hi, Mom!" Sakura greeted back to her mother.

"Where have you been?" asked the mother, "You need to sleep early for tomorrow."

Sakura set her bags on the table, inspecting all the items she bought: pencils, pens, markers, papers, etc. "Sorry, Mom, but I just had to get some supplies for my first day at the academy," explained Sakura, "I'm just so excited about entering!"

"Well, I'm happy for you, my dear," the mother smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," said Sakura.

"Although, I can't believe you're the only one in our family that's going to be a kunoichi. Are you sure you're up for this?" asked the mother.

"I'll admit, I'm a little nervous. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I don't fit in?" asked the concerned Sakura.

The mother set her kitchen knife down on her cutting board and placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry, Sakura," the mother assured, "Just be yourself, and everything will be fine. I promise."

"…Yeah, you're right, Mom," Sakura smiled.

"Now, let's wait for your father to come home, and we'll have dinner together," announced the mother.

"Sounds good!" declared Sakura.

* * *

Elsewhere, Itachi was giving Sasuke a piggyback ride. Considering that Sasuke injured his knee a bit, Sasuke was in no position to walk for a while. But while Sasuke was being carried home, he couldn't help but smile to himself. This strange behavior caught Itachi's attention.

"What are you so happy about? Are you happy that you injured your knee and that I'm carrying you home?" Itachi asked.

"No, it's not that," Sasuke answered, "I'm just excited about how I'll be entering the academy tomorrow, that's all." Sasuke smiled to himself in determination. "When I enter, I'm going to give it my all…so that Dad can notice me. He'll count on me, just like Brother." Sasuke thought to himself.

Itachi carried Sasuke home for a lot of minutes. In this time, Sasuke's knee should probably heal by now.

"You can put me down, Brother. I can walk now," Sasuke reasoned with his brother.

"Don't strain yourself, Sasuke," Itachi advised while continuing to carry his little brother. As he walked, Sasuke caught the sight of something, holding a surprised expression on his face. "What is it?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke and Itachi were standing before one of the most well known buildings in Konoha, the Konoha Military Police Headquarters. "Isn't this where Dad works?" asked Sasuke. Itachi nodded in response to Sasuke's question. "I was wondering, why does the Police Headquarters have the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on their emblem?"

"Oh, you never knew about it?" asked Itachi.

"Nope," he answered.

"Well, back then, it was our ancestors in the Uchiha Clan who first founded the Military Police," Itachi explained, "That's why the Police Headquarters has our symbol on their emblem. When it was first founded, the Uchiha Clan were in charge of keeping the peace within the village. Our symbol represents the pride of our clan. Our clan may be small, but even today; most of our people are part of the first squad here, maintaining peace and order in the village. And who better to stop a criminal ninja, lurking within our village, than the Uchiha."

Hearing this story caused Sasuke to be so amazed about their father's responsibility. "Wow. Dad is amazing!" said Sasuke. Itachi continued his walk with Sasuke. "Are you planning on joining the force?"

"You know, I haven't decided on that yet," Itachi answered.

"You should! When I grow up, I'm going to join the force, too!" announced the excited Sasuke, "And Dad's going to be with me at the Academy Entrance Ceremony. It's the first step towards my dream."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sakura's apartment, Sakura helped her mother cook, while she was waiting for her father to come back home. For Sakura's age, she was a natural cook. She skillfully helped chop some of the vegetables that her mother had laid out, while she was waiting for her daughter and her husband. Sakura was also able to prepare boiling water, which she was need to make beef stock.

"Is Dad coming home late tonight?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, you know your father," the mother said while cutting some beef, "His store gets awfully busy at this time of the day."

"I'm excited about being with him tomorrow, though," Sakura smiled while putting the chopped vegetables in the stock, "He's going to attend the Academy Entrance Ceremony with us."

"Your father would never miss this Ceremony for his shop," the mother smiled to her daughter, "Although he doesn't agree with your decision for being a kunoichi, he still supports you. Which reminds me, why do you want to become a kunoichi in the first place?"

"I haven't really decided on that, yet," answered Sakura, "Half of the reason is so I can learn to stick up for myself."

"What about the other half?" asked the mother.

"That I haven't decided on yet," said Sakura, as she stirred the now-created-soup, "But you know what? I know I'm bound to find it in the Academy."

"Well, I expect nothing but the best from you," the mother encouraged.

The two girls heard a knock on their door. While Sakura was finishing up the soup for her and her family, the mother removed her apron and went to the front door. At the front door, her husband emerged from the outside and walked in, hugging his wife.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Honey," the father apologized, "It was hard to get my customers out of the store."

"That's okay, Dear. Sakura and I made us some soup. Would you like some?" the mother offered.

"Oh yes, I'm starving!" the father smiled, bringing his wife with him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he found that Sakura had set up the table with their soup ready.

"Hi, Dad!" Sakura greeted.

"Hello, Sakura! Are you ready for tomorrow?" greeted her father.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's tomorrow," said the excited Sakura, "Are you really going to be there?"

"My customers can either wait for my store to open or get themselves a life. My daughter's Entrance Ceremony is top priority!" her father declared proudly.

Sakura and her parents burst into a small laughter, but Sakura smiled to her father. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now, come on! It's going to be a big day for you, Sakura. Eat up while you can!" said the father.

* * *

Later that late afternoon, Sasuke and Itachi finally reached home, where they found their father waiting with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed.

"You're late," said Fugaku, "Where have you been? I need to talk to you, Itachi. Come with me."

Fugaku led his sons to the family room, which oversaw the beautiful garden. Sasuke and Itachi sat at the doorway, with Fugaku sitting crossed legged inside the family room.

"You are truly my son," Fugaku praised Itachi, "You've made it this far after earning the chuunin rank half a year ago. I've decided to accompany you on tomorrow's mission."

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke thought in shock.

"If successful, you're ascension to the rank of ANBU will be guaranteed," said Fugaku, "You understand that, don't you?" he asked as he activated his Sharingan.

"There's no need to worry, Father," assured Itachi, "More importantly…" Itachi faced his brother, as if he was prodding him to speak up.

Taking this signal, Sasuke immediately began to speak up. "Um…Father…about tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow's mission will not only benefit you, but it will also benefit the Uchiha Clan as well," Fugaku interrupted.

Discouraged by his father's declaration, Sasuke held his head down in sorrow. His father doesn't care about his Entrance Ceremony. Already, Sasuke's first part of his dream was already crushed.

Itachi saw the sadness that Sasuke tried to hide. "I'm afraid I can't attend tomorrow's mission," Itachi spoke up.

"What!?" Fugaku almost yelled in outrage, "Are you insane!? You know how important this mission is!"

"Tomorrow, I'm attending Sasuke's Academy Entrance Ceremony," Itachi announced. Hearing this surprised both Sasuke and Fugaku. "It's customary for a relative to attend Academy Entrance Ceremony. Didn't you get a memo?"

Fugaku never realized his other son's Ceremony and sighed in defeat. "Very well. I'll attend the Ceremony."

Fugaku walked out of the family room, followed by his Uchiha sons.

"Sasuke, be sure to ice down your knee, okay?" advised Itachi.

"……Sure," replied Sasuke. Sasuke knew he should be happy that his father will attend the Ceremony, but he was still saddened that his father still doesn't acknowledge him, but his elder brother. "Brother, you're still far away from me…"

* * *

In the evening, Sakura was dressed in her PJs, having herself a peaceful sleep.

During her sleep, she began to have a dream. She found herself standing in an unknown world. No one was around. In a distance, she found a boy, about her age, standing with his back turned to her. She was about to approach the boy, until the boy finally disappeared from her sight.

"Who was that guy?" asked Sakura.

* * *

In the next morning, on the Academy ground, new students stood around in a formation, with the Third Hokage standing before them, as well as chuunins behind him. Next to the students, stood the parents or relatives attending the Ceremony to show their support.

"Congratulations to you all for entering the Academy," the Hokage announced to the students, "I expect you all to do your best on your dedication to being a shinobi. And I expect nothing but your full support to Konoha."

While hearing the Hokage's speech, Sasuke turned his head to the parents, where he found his father standing among them. Fugaku only held an expressionless look, as if he were uninterested in attending the ceremony, causing Sasuke to feel a bit saddened. Why couldn't he be happy for his youngest son?

After the Hokage's speech, parents came to their children to wish them luck or to encourage them. Fugaku introduced Sasuke to a chuunin instructor.

"This reminds me of when I first took Itachi-kun under my wing," the chuunin recalled, "They truly are brothers." Sasuke smiled in response to hearing the chuunin praise him.

"Please look after him, as you did for Itachi," Fugaku requested.

"That won't be necessary, sir. I'm betting he's a natural genius. There are no students like this one around," the chuunin smiled.

"You give us too much credit," said Fugaku.

"No, not at all," replied the chuunin, "I am expecting a lot from you, Sasuke."

"Become a fine ninja, just like your brother," Fugaku encouraged.

Hearing this "encouragement" only saddened Sasuke. He just wants another "Itachi." Even though he didn't say it, he was still holding Itachi to the highest regard. "Okay…" Sasuke gave a monotone reply.

* * *

His time in the Academy was going smoothly. Like the Uchiha that he is, Sasuke paid full attention to the lectures, like a dedicated honors student.

Recess finally hit and half of the class happily ran out of the classroom to play outside. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't much of a playground person. Behind him, he heard a couple of kids musing that he was an Uchiha, saying that he'll most likely pass the class with flying colors. Annoyed, Sasuke stood up from his chair and walked out of the classroom to get some fresh air.

* * *

Outside of the classroom, Sasuke was only spending most of his recess by throwing shurikens at targets. Sasuke threw these weapons with full force into the circle. After throwing them about five or ten times, he panted out of exhaustion.

"Why doesn't Dad acknowledge me?" asked the stressed Uchiha. Sasuke continued to relieve his stress by throwing more shurikens into the targets.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the Academy grounds, Sakura had a small tray of her lunch. She sat on a bench, enjoying the day with an untouched delicious meal. As she was about to enjoy this tasty meal that her mother made, she never noticed four boys approaching her quietly. From out of nowhere, the first boy knocked her lunch out of her hands unceremoniously. The four boys merely laughed at her for the loss of her lunch.

"Hey! What was that for!? You didn't have to do that you jerks!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, huh?" the first boy asked, challenging her. The first boy roughly pushed her into the second boy.

"Yeah, whatcha goin' to do about it, Pinky?" the second boy asked while pushing her to the third one.

"You gonna cry?" the third boy mocked as he pushed her into the fourth one.

"Aw, the crybaby is going to cry!" the fourth boy laughed.

Sakura was caught being literally pushed around by the boys, who continued to torment her and laugh at her. "Stop it!"

"'Stop it!'" the second boy mocked.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried.

"Why don't you make us!" the fourth boy laughed.

* * *

While Sasuke was practicing throwing his shurikens, his practice was cut short when he heard a girl screaming.

"What's going on?" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke dropped everything on the ground and ran to where the source of the screaming was. Rounding a corner, he found four boys ruthlessly pushing a pink-haired girl around.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sasuke demanded.

The pushing was put to a halt. The girl was caught in the first boy's hands, who rudely throws pushes her aside. The girl fell to the ground, leaving the boys to approach Sasuke.

"Listen up, pal, this is our territory! Why don't you just run along and play with your toys?" the first boy challenged Sasuke.

"Yeah, go home to mommy!" the third boy mocked.

Sasuke merely stared at them with a cold look on his face.

"Aw, I think he's about to cry!" the first boy mocked. The first boy approached Sasuke in the face and gestured crying. "Are you gonna cry?" the boy mocked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Sasuke replied calmly. Without warning, Sasuke threw a mean right hook to the first boy's face.

The first boy fell to the ground, and much to his humiliation, the first boy was about to burst into tears, due to the pain. The boys tried to get their revenge on the Uchiha, but unfortunately, they had no idea who they were messing with. Sasuke tripped the first incoming bully; the next one, Sasuke countered the boy's punch and flipped him over, and the last one tried to charge at Sasuke. Using his wits, Sasuke immediately moved out of the way, making the third boy run into a wall.

"L…l…let's…g…get out of here!" the first boy declared to his team, whilst trying to fight back his tears. Fearing Sasuke, the boys immediately followed their leader and ran away.

Sasuke sighed in relief and turned around to find the pink-haired girl on the ground. He heard some sniffles coming from her. The Uchiha approached the girl and knelt down to her.

"It's okay, now," assured Sasuke, "They're gone. Are you all right?"

"I…I think so…" the little girl sniffled.

Sasuke stood up from the ground and offered her a hand. "Come on, let me help you up."

The little girl took Sasuke's hand and looked up to see his face. Upon see the Uchiha's face, the little girl felt her cheeks turning red. "…He's so…cute…" the little girl thought to herself.

"What did those guys want with you?" asked Sasuke.

The little girl immediately snapped out of her state and replied to Sasuke, wiping away her tears. "I don't know. They just started picking on me."

"Those jerks…" Sasuke muttered, "I see they also ruined her lunch."

"Yeah, my mom made that for me," the girl sighed.

Sasuke felt sorry for the girl, seeing as how she was just picked on by the four bullies, not to mention having her untouched lunch ruined. Then, he immediately had an idea. "Hey, I know it's not much, but how about I treat you to a snack after school?" Sasuke offered.

The little girl was surprised by Sasuke's generous offer. "You…treat me?" asked the surprised girl.

"Sure! I know a place that you might like," said Sasuke, "How about it? You interested?"

"I…I'd like to!" the girl smiled.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted.

* * *

School got out and Sasuke and Sakura walked together towards the Uchiha Complex, where Sasuke found his Aunt and Uncle working at their bakery shop. Sasuke and Sakura walked into the bakery shop together, where his aunt greeted him.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan! Welcome!" Uruchi greeted.

"Hi, Auntie!" Sasuke greeted back.

His aunt noticed Sakura behind him. "Oh, who's this little girl? Is she what I think she is?" Uruchi teased.

"Auntie…" Sasuke chuckled, "This is my friend, Sakura. I was hoping I'd treat her to one of your cakes, if that's okay?"

"Of course, Sasuke-chan. Anything for you and your friend," Uruchi smiled, "Honey, can you get me two pieces of cheesecakes?"

"Two pieces? Who are they for?" asked Teyaki, who was working in the back.

"For Sasuke-chan and his friend," replied Uruchi.

Teyaki smiled. "A friend, eh? Would that be a—"

"Uncle!" Sasuke called out, cutting him off.

Teyaki chuckled out of amusement at hearing Sasuke interrupting him. "All right, all right. I'll have your cheesecakes in just a moment."

Teyaki gave the cheesecakes to the two young children. Uruchi assured Sasuke that it was on the house. After Sasuke thanked his aunt and uncle, Sasuke stepped out of the shop with Sakura, and the two enjoyed the sweet cakes.

"Wow! This is very good!" Sakura said happily.

"I always stop here for a snack after school," said Sasuke.

"Your aunt and uncle are really nice," Sakura complimented, "By the way, you said you're 'Uchiha,' right?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Sasuke.

"I've heard of that name before," said Sakura, "My dad told me that you guys are the best of the best."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, but we do get a lot of praises," Sasuke said, scratching his head.

Sakura smiled in amusement. "By the way, what time is it?"

Sasuke pulled his left sleeve up and looked at his watch. "It's about 4:00," Sasuke answered.

"4:00!? Oh, I forgot! I'm suppose to help my mom make dinner tonight!" Sakura said in a slight panic.

"Oh, sorry you stood out so late," Sasuke apologized, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh, no, that's okay," assured Sakura, "Thanks anyway." Sakura began to walk out of the Uchiha Complex, but stopped at the gate. "Um, Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" questioned Sasuke.

"Do you know a lot about ninjitsu, taijustu, and all those other things we need to know?" she asked.

"I know quite a few, yeah," answered Sasuke.

"I was wondering, would it be all right if you maybe tutored me every once in a while?" she asked shyly, "We can study together. You can teach me things, and I can teach you something?"

"Well, I don't know if there's anything you can teach me, but as for teaching you those things, sure. Why not?" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best, 'Sasuke-sensei!'" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura burst into laughter from hearing "Sasuke-sensei." Sakura waved goodbye to Sasuke before she parted home, leaving Sasuke to head towards his house, with a smile on his face.

Despite not having his father acknowledge him, he did gain something in his first day in the Academy. He gained a friend.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N - I apologize if this fic is bad. Honestly, writing is not really my forte. Expect delays since I'm also attending college. Until then, stay tuned...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_"My best friend is the one who brings out the best in me."_ -Henry Ford

* * *

Perhaps life can't be so bad after all. After meeting Sakura and making a friend out of her, things were certainly looking up for Sasuke. However, it was not able to get his mind off of his father praising only his elder brother.

While Sasuke was heading off to bed for the evening, he saw the family room the only illuminated room in the house. Inside the room, was his father and his brother.

"You are truly my son, Itachi," Fugaku said, "I have faith that you will ascend into the rank of ANBU."

Hearing this only made things worst for Sasuke. Itachi was still so far ahead. Sasuke desperately wants to catch up to Itachi so that he can be recognized by his own father, rather than be shunned away.

Sasuke headed off to bed to sleep the rest of his worries off. Perhaps tomorrow will be a brand new day...

* * *

Sasuke headed off to his Academy. While he was walking, he tried to block off his father's praise of Itachi from his mind. If he was going to continue training hard, he had to block off all distractions regarding Itachi's success. His distractions were melted away when he heard someone calling his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned around and saw his friend waving and running after him. Sakura finally caught up to him and panted in exhaustion.

"Whew...f-finally...caught up...with you..." Sakura panted.

"With you being this tired, I wonder if you're cut out to be a kunoichi," Sasuke teased.

"Oh, you're mean!" pouted Sakura. Both she and Sasuke chuckled together. Their friendship has been blooming well, ever since Sasuke played the role of hero and saved her from her bullies.

"Are you off to the Academy, too?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Since you're here, how about we walk together?" Sakura offered.

"That's sounds good," Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura walked together to the Academy, for the first time in their lives. Onlookers could usually misjudge it as Sasuke's "new girlfriend." They wouldn't understand that she was just Sasuke's first friend.

* * *

The time at the Academy passed on with its usual routines: lectures, ninja activities, etc.

When it hit recess, Sasuke and Sakura took their time off at a dock, near the lake, near the Academy.

"Would you like some, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura offered the young Uchiha a lunch tray that she made especially for him.

"Sure, thanks." Sasuke gladly took the lunch tray out of Sakura's hands. Both of the children enjoyed their lunches peacefully. To Sasuke, Sakura's cooking was surprisingly delicious. "Mmm! This is good!" Sasuke exclaimed, "You're a good cook, Sakura."

"Oh, uh, thank you!" Sakura stammered, while hiding her blushing face, "I'm glad you like it, Sasuke-kun."

"By the way, I was wondering, why did you want to join the Academy?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, it's mostly so I can learn to stick up for myself, and I want to be as strong as one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied.

"That's quite an ambition you have there," Sasuke commented.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun? What's your reason for being in the Academy?" Sakura asked.

"You know about the Konoha Military Police, right?" Sakura nodded in response to Sasuke's question. "My father works there as the Captain of the Military Police. When I grow up, I'm going to join the Force."

Sakura seemed impressed with Sasuke's dream. "Wow!"

"You're looking at the next Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force," Sasuke said with pride.

"I hope you succeed!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You, too, Sakura. Good luck on your goals," Sasuke encouraged.

"I'll do my best," Sakura smiled, "Oh, that reminds me, since we have a test on chakra tomorrow, can you help me study for it?"

"Sure, no problem. Are you free later afterwards?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I told my mom I was going to study with someone," Sakura answered.

"All right. Meet me at the Public Library and we'll go over it together," Sasuke instructed.

"It's a date," she smiled. Sasuke and Sakura stood up on the deck, now that they have finished their lunches together. "I better get to my next class. We're having a lecture about plant life and flowers."

"Plant life and flowers? How is that going to benefit a shinobi?" asked the puzzled Sasuke.

"Well, according to our course description, it's supposed to help us create many different types of medicinal herbs that would benefit a shinobi in the future," Sakura explained.

"I see," Sasuke realized, "I'm going to continue my shuriken training in the woods. Have fun at your next lesson. I'll see you at the library, okay?"

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed happily, "You, too, Sasuke-kun. Have fun with your training."

As Sasuke and Sakura parted ways for the time being, Sasuke's face immediately turned serious about Sakura's encouragement for "fun." "There's no time for me to have fun," Sasuke thought to himself seriously.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sasuke stood alone in a forest clearing, training on throwing kunais and shurikens at targets that he set up. No matter how much he tried to throw them, Sasuke was still unable to hit the center of every target. Every miss continued to frustrate the young Uchiha. Sasuke was now dead tired from spending too much time on his training.

"It's not enough..." said the frustrated, exhausted Sasuke, "Not like this..."

He remembered how Itachi did it. Itachi threw his kunais in every direction while in the air. Every target that Sasuke set up had their center penetrated. It was so perfect, so flawless, while Sasuke's was just plain sloppy. A skilled rival would be able to top Sasuke easily at this rate.

"Why must he be so far away?" he asked himself. Sasuke felt his legs getting weaker and weaker, but his determination to beat his brother forced him to keep his footing. "Not yet...I'm not don't yet..." Before Sasuke could continue, his vision started to get blurry, and then finally, everything went black.

* * *

Sakura's lessons in plant life and flowers had finished. Sakura waited patiently in the public library. It was that time for Sasuke's and her study time. However, Sakura noticed that he was late. She looked around to see any sign of him coming by. She continued to wait for a few more minutes until waiting was no longer an option.

"Geez, where is he?" sighed the impatiently Sakura, "Is he still training in the woods?"

Sakura left the library grounds and decided to go pay Sasuke a visit in the woods.

No one could tell if Sakura was going to meet up with him to just give him a piece of her mind or to check up on him and remind him of their schedule.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out in the woods, "Sasuke-kun! Where are you!?" Sakura waited for the young Uchiha's reply, but to no avail. "Oh! Is he sending me on a wild goose chase or something!?"

Sakura continued to walk around to look for Sasuke. Because of how big the area is, Sasuke could be anywhere. This was certainly not going to be a walk in the park, or in this case, a walk in the woods. However, she immediately spotted something far ahead of her. In a clearing, she saw someone lying on the ground. Was this person taking a nap or something?

Sakura immediately ran to that person to check on his/her condition. She was hoping it wasn't the worst. A dead body is the last thing she wanted to see. However, when she came close enough to see the body, she was shocked to see who it was. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came up to her friend and cradled his body in her arms. Luckily, he was still breathing. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay!? Answer me!"

Sasuke's eye lids began twitching, until he opened his eyes slowly to meet his friend's eyes. "S-sakura..." he said tiredly.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed in relief, "Come on, let me take you home. Just take it easy on the way, okay?"

Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet and performed a walking assist with the exhausted Uchiha.

* * *

Walking slowly with the tired Sasuke, Sakura finally reached the Uchiha Compound. Asking for direction in the Compound, Sakura finally found her friend's house.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up. After waiting for a small moment, someone finally answered the door, and Sakura was face-to-face with a pretty woman, probably in her 20s or 30s. "She's beautiful..." Sakura thought to herself. Then Sakura realized why she was there in the first place and shook those thoughts out of her head. "Excuse me, Uchiha-san, but I found your son in the woods. He's exhausted."

"Oh dear. Please come in," the female Uchiha said, "Let's take him to his room so he can rest."

The female Uchiha led the pink-haired girl and the young Uchiha to Sasuke's room. Taking Sasuke out of Sakura's hands, the female Uchiha gently laid the exhausted Sasuke on the bed and draped his blanket over him.

"M-mom..." said the tired Sasuke.

"Don't talk, Sasuke. Just rest," the mother instructed gently as she placed a comforting hand on his forehead. Sasuke's eyes fell heavier and heavier, until he was finally fast asleep. The mother left Sasuke in peace and met up with Sakura, who was staring peacefully at the house's beautiful garden. Sakura noticed Sasuke's mother standing before her and turned around to meet her. "Thank you for bringing Sasuke home," said the grateful mother.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked the concerned Sakura.

"Don't worry, he just needs to rest for a bit," the mother smiled kindly, "If you're worried about him, then you can stay here and wait for him. I'll go make us some tea."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed respectfully. While the mother went to the kitchen to fix up some tea for them, Sakura turned around to see the beautiful garden. It some of the most exotic flowers that she had never seen in her plant life/flowers class. It also had a pond with a bamboo water tube, which poured out whenever it was full.

After waiting for one minute, the mother came out of the kitchen with a tray, carrying two hot cups of tea. "Here you are," the mother kindly offered Sakura her cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you, Uchiha-san," Sakura obliged.

Sakura and Sasuke's mother drank their hot tea peacefully. The tea was surprisingly good to Sakura. She had never drank a tea this good since her mother's. "I noticed you were looking at my garden," noted the mother.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," complimented Sakura.

"Thank you," the mother smiled.

"I haven't introduced myself, yet," Sakura realized, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm Sasuke-kun's best friend from the Academy."

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan," Mikoto said with a kind smile, "I'm Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke's mother, as you already know."

"I was so worried when I found Sasuke-kun unconscious in the woods," said Sakura, "I almost didn't know what to do."

"It's a good thing you brought him here," replied Mikoto, "What happened? Did he get into a fight or anything?"

"No, I think he was just training in the woods," Sakura responded, "There were a lot of kunais and shurikens around the woods. I don't know what could have caused him to train himself to that point."

Mikoto ceased to sip her cup of tea and set it gently on the tray between them. "Only one reason for that," Mikoto said calmly, "He wants to surpass him."

"'Him?'" asked the puzzled Sakura.

"His brother, Itachi," answered Mikoto, "In our clan, Itachi is revered as the strongest. Sasuke's desperately wants to be as strong as his brother."

"Is that why he's training so hard?" the pink-haired girl asked, "I thought his dream was to join the Konoha Military Police Force."

"That's only 'part 1' of his dream. He mostly wants his father's attention," Mikoto explained, "You see, his father, my husband, pays more attention to Itachi more than Sasuke. Almost to the point of not attending his Entrance Ceremony."

Sakura immediately felt so sad for Sasuke. She hadn't realized that was what Sasuke wanted the most: for his father to be proud of his boy, just as much as his eldest son.

"But you know, I know he is very proud of Sasuke," Mikoto smiled assuringly, "Fugaku is not the type of person who would show his emotions. He's always like that."

"I sure hope so, Mikoto-san. I would hate to see Sasuke-kun so sad," Sakura commented.

"How did you and Sasuke meet?" asked the curious Mikoto, "Don't tell me you have a small crush on my son?" Mikoto teased.

"Uh, well, um...uh...um...that is...uh," Sakura stammered, unsure how to answer her question, while blushing furiously.

Mikoto giggled amusingly and waved off the question. "I'm only teasing, Sakura-chan. Don't worry, you don't have to answer that. But how did you two become fast friends?"

"I was eating lunch yesterday, and those stupid boys came up to me and started picking on me. They ruined my lunch, too" Sakura began to explain.

"Oh, that's terrible," Mikoto commented.

"But then, Sasuke-kun appeared out of nowhere and beat those boys!" Sakura exclaimed happily, "He sure showed them because they stopped picking on me ever since."

"I didn't know he got into a fight," said the surprised Mikoto, "Already he's trying to become a hero," she mused.

"He even treated me to a snack at his Uncle and Aunt's place," Sakura explained further, "I even asked if we could help each other while we're at the Academy together, which he agreed to. Today, we were supposed to study about chakra together, until...well, you know."

"I see," Mikoto said, "I'm sorry you two didn't get a chance to study together."

"No, that's okay," Sakura reassured.

"I'll let Sasuke know to take it easy himself in the morning," Mikoto informed.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san." Sakura gently placed the finished cup of tea on the tray.

"By the way, since you're here to check on Sasuke, why not stay for dinner?" offered Mikoto.

Sakura was surprised with Mikoto's generous offer. To have dinner with the great Uchihas was such an honor. "Is...is that okay?"

"Of course, you're mine and Sasuke's guest," said Mikoto.

"I...I'd be honored, Mikoto-san!" Sakura smiled at the Uchiha woman's generous offer.

"I have an idea. Since you want to study with Sasuke, why not stop at the library and pick up some books you need and come back? Sasuke won't be awake for a little while," said Mikoto.

"That's right! Why didn't I think of that?" Sakura realized, "Thank you, Mikoto-san! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Mikoto happily. Mikoto walked Sakura to the door, where she watched her leave for the time being. She couldn't help but smile to the fact that Sasuke found himself a very valuable friend on his first day at the Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in his room. He couldn't recall what happened earlier. Was it morning already? How did he get there in the first place?

Sasuke tried to recall what happened. He remembered meeting with Sakura for lunch at the docks, they parted ways so Sakura could attend her lessons, and the last thing he remembered was that he was training with his kunais and shurikens. "That's right, I fainted," Sasuke realized, "I used up too much stamina, and Sakura brought me home." Sasuke strained himself getting up. Despite his exhausted state, he refused to be bedridden for a long time.

Sasuke's door opened and Mikoto emerged from the entrance, carrying a first-aid kit. "Oh, you're awake," Mikoto noted.

"Hi, mom," Sasuke greeted. Sasuke tiredly got himself out of bed and walked towards his mother. Mikoto helped Sasuke walk towards the family room.

Setting Sasuke down gently, Mikoto began to put some ointments and disinfectants on some scrapes that Sasuke suffered when he collapsed to the ground. "You didn't have to strain yourself, Sasuke. You should rest every time you're not attending the Academy," advised Mikoto. As Mikoto put some disinfectants on, Sasuke twitched and winced in pain, due to the medicine taking effect. "Don't overdo yourself."

Sasuke couldn't afford to take thing easy. If he did, Itachi would just get farther and farther away. "Brother...he managed to graduate the Academy in a year," Sasuke recalled.

Mikoto knew of Sasuke's intentions of training so hard. "Times have changed, my son," said the wise Mikoto, "He is just gifted."

That's why Fugaku always praises Itachi, and not him. Being born gifted, you're immediately recognized by your father. And no matter what, your own father will always praise you. _You are truly my son._ Sasuke longed for the day he would hear that from his father.

Seeing Sasuke disheartened by Itachi being gifted, Mikoto quickly changed the subject. "Your friend, Sakura-chan, is a very nice girl," Mikoto commented.

"Did she leave for home already? I was supposed to meet her after my training. I must have stood her up," Sasuke sighed disappointed.

"Well, technically, you did, but after she saw you in the woods, she forgot all about the trouble," informed Mikoto, "Don't worry, though. Sakura-chan will be back. She still wants to study with you. Plus, I've invited her to dinner."

"You did?" asked the surprised Sasuke.

"Yes, I did," Mikoto smiled.

"I guess I don't have to worry about our lost schedule," Sasuke mused to himself.

* * *

Later that early evening, Sasuke sat in his room, reading his books quietly, while Mikoto was preparing dinner for her family and Sakura. Sasuke sighed to himself from reading for so long. Deciding to give himself a well-earned break, Sasuke got out of his room and decided to take a little walk around the house, to stretch his legs a bit. While he walked around, he heard the front door knocking. Being the only one around to hear it, while Mikoto was busy cooking, Sasuke answered the door. He was surprised to see who it was at the front.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Sakura," Sasuke greeted back friendly, "Come on in."

Sakura gladly took the invitation and entered her friend's house, while carrying some text books with her. "We have a lot of work to do, Sasuke-kun," Sakura informed while balancing the books in her arms.

"Are you some kind of bookworm or something? Why carry this many books?" asked Sasuke, baffled on the number of books.

"I'd like to pass the Academy, Sasuke-kun. If it means studying 100 books, then I'll study them all," Sakura declared.

"Well, just don't let your brain break down afterwards," Sasuke joked.

"Oh, you meanie!" Sakura chuckled.

"Mom, Sakura and I are going to go study!" Sasuke called out.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Mikoto called back.

Sasuke led Sakura to his room. To Sakura's satisfaction, his room was very clean and well organized. There were no chairs to sit on, but it was still clean enough to sit around. With generous courtesy, Sasuke allowed Sakura to sit on his bed, while the young Uchiha sat on the floor.

Their study session was going on very well. They both read the books together, learning the facts about chakra for their upcoming test. Sakura was not very good with the information of chakra, but fortunately for her, Sasuke had a better understanding of them, as if he were a skilled ninja already.

"Now I get it," Sakura said as she understood Sasuke's understanding.

"That's right. Essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience," Sasuke recited from the book, "Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Now tell me, Sakura. What are those chakra points called?"

"Chakra points...chakra points...chakra points..." Sakura pondered on the questions for a while, until it finally hit her, "Tenketsu!"

"You're a natural already," Sasuke smiled, "Okay, next quetsion. What are the three jutsus that require chakra?"

"Let's see..." Sakura pondered again, trying to remember what she read in the book with Sasuke, until she found the answer in her head, "Ninjitsu, Genjutsu, and Doujutsu."

"You make me proud, Sakura," Sasuke grinned.

"You're a good teacher, Sasuke-kun. You might as well just become an Academy instructor instead," Sakura praised.

"Yeah, but I wish it were that easy," Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, dinner is ready!" Mikoto called out to the children.

"What do you say we take a break from all this studying? We can come back to it later afterwards," said Sakura.

"Sounds good," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura walked together to the kitchen. Much to their surprise, they found Fugaku and Itachi sitting in their respective spots at the table.

"Your mother told me you had a guest," Fugaku informed Sasuke in an emotionless tone, "Welcome to our house."

"It's an honor to meet you, Fugaku-san," Sakura bowed respectfully.

"This is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," Mikoto introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," Itachi smiled kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Sakura greeted back.

"Please, sit with us, Sakura-chan. There's plenty of food for everyone," offered Mikoto.

Sasuke sat next to Itachi, with Sakura sitting next to her friend. She had to admit, Itachi was very good-looking, rivaling even Sasuke's looks. In Sakura's eyes, Fugaku was very scary, with the way he talks. It was almost like he'd never smile, even if there was a joke in mind.

Dinner went on very well. Sakura told everyone about herself, her dreams after graduating in the Academy, how she met Sasuke, how they became friends, everything. Much to Sakura's pleasure, Mikoto's cooking was very delicious. It was almost as good as her mother's, maybe even better.

After dinner, Sasuke and Sakura went back to their studies. Sasuke, playing the role of a teacher, tested Sakura on various questions regarding chakra. Thanks to their study time, Sakura was able to master Sasuke's random questions with flying colors.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's alarm clock and realized how late it was. "Oh my goodness, it's almost time for my curfew!" Sakura realized. Sakura quickly picked up her books in her arms. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but it's time for me to go home."

"That's okay," Sasuke assured, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, that's okay, but thanks anyway," Sakura politely refused.

Sasuke saw Sakura to the door, while he helped carry her books. "Thanks for studying with me, Sasuke-kun," said the grateful Sakura, "I feel like I can pass this test easily."

"Anytime," replied Sasuke, "Just remember what we've studied about and you'll do fine."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "Hey, is it okay if we study together if any test comes up?"

"Sure, I look forward to it," responded Sasuke.

"Then, it's settled!" Sakura exclaimed happily, "Well, I gotta get going now. Bye-bye!" Sakura waved and parting ways with her friend for now.

Sasuke waved back to his friend as she vanished from his sight for the night. Maybe Sakura just wants an excuse to be with Sasuke, but the young Uchiha didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with his childhood friend. All the smiles, the laughs, and the times they've shared together, Sasuke seems to be treasuring every moment of it, despite his hidden burden of trying to prove himself to his father affecting him.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**Thoughts**

* * *

_"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend."_ -Albert Camus

* * *

Today was the day of Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra test. Sasuke wasn't nervous at all. He felt truly confident. To Sasuke, this is probably how an Uchiha member would truly feel. No matter the situation, there is no obstacle an Uchiha member could not overcome.

The day started out like usual for Sasuke. He brushed his teeth, did some last minute studying, ate breakfast and walked out of the house.

As Sasuke continued walking towards the academy, he saw someone waiting near a flower shop. The young Uchiha immediately recognized who that person was and half-smiled.

"Morning, Sakura," Sasuke greeted as he approached his friend, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted back, smiling, "Yeah, I was waiting for you, but I'm also waiting for someone here. She's new friend of mine, and I'd like to introduce you to her."

As if on cue, a young blonde girl appeared from the flower shop, after getting her school supplies ready for the day. "Sorry about the wait, Sakura," the blonde girl sighed in relief, "I just couldn't figure out what to wear today." The blonde girl immediately noticed Sasuke's presence. "Oh, hello there! Do you know Sakura?"

"This is my friend that I've told you about," Sakura answered, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke," she introduced, "Sasuke-kun, this is Yamanaka Ino."

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," Ino smiled.

"It's good to meet you, too," replied Sasuke.

"Ino also attends the Academy," said Sakura, "We met each other in that flower study class I was taking."

"I see," Sasuke responded, "Is this your house, Ino?" Sasuke looked up to see the name of the flower shop: Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Yup!" Ino exclaimed proudly, "It's our family store. Whenever I get back, I usually help run the store."

"I've never heard of this place until now," Sasuke revealed.

"Really?" Ino asked surprisingly, "You don't get out much, do you?"

"He's a 'train-a-holic,'" Sakura teased.

Sasuke could only chuckle at Sakura's teasing comment about his training habits. "Speaking of training, we should head over to the Academy now."

"Can I walk with you two?" asked the eager Ino.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Sakura permitted.

As the three children walked towards the Academy, they talked about themselves. Ino told them that her goal in the Academy was to become a good teacher. She didn't care if it was a chuunin or jonin rank. Either way for her, she'd still like to become a teacher. Soon, Academy students and genins would have to address her as "Ino-sensei." Sasuke and Sakura thought her goal was also a good one as well, just as good as theirs. All three of them had something in common. They all have great ambition for their bright future.

"Well, here we are!" Sasuke announced as they all entered the Academy grounds. The other children were still playing around in the playground with chuunins watching out for them. The bell rang, signaling the start of the day's Academy lessons. "Well, it looks like my test is going to start this morning."

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered for her friend.

"Thanks. You, too, Sakura," responded the young Uchiha, "I hope you pass your test."

"Don't worry about me," assured Sakura, "Thanks to you, I feel like I've already passed the test."

"Thinking positive already," Sasuke mused, "Well, I better get going. See you two later!" Sasuke waved at his two friends before entering the Academy towards his class.

"We'd better get to class, too," Ino cautioned, "If we're late, they're going to chew us like no tomorrow."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sakura nodded. Both girls went into the Academy to attend their class together. Sakura's chakra test wasn't going to come up until later on. All she had to do was remember what she and her childhood friend went through. While walking to their class, Sakura began to think to herself on an idea. **You know, maybe I should invite Sasuke-kun over for dinner sometime, to repay his kindness or something... **

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in his classroom quietly. The test had started when he came in. Most of the students were having a hard time answering most of the questions laid out on their exam. However, Sasuke was an exception. He wrote through his exam like it was just a walk in the park. Sasuke was the first one to finish, much some of the students' surprise. As Sasuke sat back to wait for the test to finish, he noticed some had gotten the hang of it, getting frustrated, or in one case, sleeping during the exam. Sasuke raised one eyebrow when he noticed one of his classmates was just sleeping. Despite being a couple of rows away, Sasuke noticed that there was nothing written in that kid's paper. **Is this guy an idiot or just plain lazy? **Sasuke brushed those thoughts aside and continued to sit back until their chuunin teacher spoke up.

"All right, pencils down!" the chuunin examiner announced. Most of the students groaned in defeat, as they could tell they were bound to fail. This was the punishment for failing to study when a test was coming up. "Class is now dismissed! Enjoy the rest of your classes!"

The kids, excluding Sasuke and some of the other students, ran out excitedly to play around. Sasuke merely walked out of the classroom casually.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you wanna head to the candy shop?" asked a chubby kid.

"Naw, it's too troublesome, Chouji. I can't explain that to my mom," replied Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke headed out to the dock, where he met Sakura for lunch. At the dock, he found Sakura and Ino sitting and enjoying their lunches.

"You mind if I join in?" Sasuke asked, coming by their side.

"Sure! I made lunch for you, too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily, offering the young Uchiha a lunch tray.

"Thanks," the grateful Sasuke responded, taking his lunch.

"How did you test go?" asked Ino, after she took a bite of her lunch.

"That test was nothing," Sasuke responded proudly.

"So it went well, huh?" said Sakura.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke.

"I'm still a little nervous about taking the test," Sakura admitted.

"Getting cold feet, huh?" Sasuke mused.

"You'll do fine, Sakura," Ino encouraged, "Just relax, and everything will be okay."

"I hope so," said Sakura.

Sasuke placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Just remember what we went through, okay? All you have to do is trust your instincts," Sasuke said, as if he were a very wise ninja.

Sakura was completely touched by her friends' encouragement, and soon, her cold feet seemed to have warmed up. "Yeah, you two are right!" Sakura smiled, "I feel like I can pass this test already."

"Speaking of pass, how are your classes coming along, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"It's going great," replied Sakura, "Aside from you, Ino has been helping me out, too."

"You know a lot of things about being a ninja?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Not really, but I'm a natural when it comes to plants and flowers," answered Ino.

"Well, your family does own a flower shop, so it only makes sense," noted Sasuke, "Hey, since we have a lot of time before your next class, do you two want to walk with me for a while?"

As the trio ate their lunches, the sound of the school bell rang from a distance, signaling the start of the next class of the day. "That's our cue," said Ino.

"Well, we better get going, Sasuke-kun. Wish me luck on my test," said Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll do fine. Trust me," assured Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sakura gave a warm smile, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Sakura and Ino ran off, giving a departing wave to their friend.

* * *

Days went by. Sasuke continued his routine of meeting up with Sakura and attending the Academy with her, as well as eating lunch with her. Sasuke and Sakura not only spent most of their time talking to each other, but they also helped each other in their school work, with the young Uchiha prodigy helping out the most.

As the morning came on that X day, X week, classes weren't in their usual lecture session. This time, it was something different, something no one had expected.

"All right, everyone! You'll be receiving your report cards!" the chuunin announced, much to almost everyone's dismay.

As the chuunin passed out the progress reports, some of the children could only groan in defeat, while the rest were either proud of what they received or not really caring what they got.

Sasuke was of no exception. As he eyed his progress report, he brightened up in happiness. He placed 1st in every one of his lessons, ninjitsu, shuriken tossing, taijutsu; from solo to team-ups, Sasuke topped every one of them.

"If you received five grades ranging from 1-3, you are all free to go. However, those of you who haven't done so well, we're going to have a lecture today," the chuunin announced. Some of the flunked students groaned even more in frustration.

As soon as Sasuke heard the announcement, Sasuke immediately ran out of the classroom, followed by others who eagerly came out of the classroom to enjoy the rest of their day off.

There was only one place Sasuke would be running off to.

* * *

Fugaku led Sasuke to the family room, which overlooked the beautiful garden. Sasuke handed his progress report to his father. Fugaku took the progress report in his hand and began reading its contents. Sasuke could only wait eagerly for his father's praise. Finally, he's going to get the praise that he's longed for. Finally, he's going to get the recognition he worked so hard for, that he even sacrificed some hours of sleep to earn this right.

After Fugaku read the progress report thoroughly, he eyed Sasuke, who continued to wait eagerly for his praise. "Keep this up and you'll be much like your brother," Fugaku stated bluntly.

Sasuke's heart was completely crushed. He stood there in shock to hear his father only telling him to be like Itachi. Sasuke bowed his head down, depressed to hear his father only talk about his elder brother. As his father walked out of the family room, Fugaku hardly ever noticed how depressed his own son looked. **Dad...all I wanted you to say was..."You are truly my son..."**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sasuke decided to take a stroll around town, just to clear his head. "Mom, I'm going to head out for a while!"

"Okay, don't come home late!" Mikoto reminded.

Sasuke then left his house, making sure to close the door on the way out.

The young Uchiha placed his hands in his pockets. Sasuke held his head down as he strolled around the streets of Konoha. His thoughts were still on what Fugaku said to him. **Itachi...Itachi...Itachi...Itachi... Dad, is he all you care about? Do you not notice your own son, Uchiha Sasuke, who's always looked up to you, like any son would? What does Itachi have that I don't have!? Why can't you praise me like any father would to his son!? Why!? Why!?** Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, trying to fight back his tears of frustration. The young Uchiha grew so frustrated as his father, that he instinctively slammed his fist against a wall.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sasuke turned around and saw someone he hadn't expected to see. Sakura's expressed deep concern, after witnessing her best friend slamming his fist against a concrete wall. She was most likely going to ask about his problem, and Sasuke wasn't sure how to cover it up. "Hey...Sakura..." greeted the depressed Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's head, checking for any abnormal temperature. She placed her hand on hers, to make sure it was the right temperature for the human body to have. "Is something bothering you, Sasuke-kun? Why were you hitting that wall?"

"I'm...just having a...bad day..." Sasuke explained sadly. While it was not the whole truth, it was not a lie either. If it were someone else, he/she would also consider the day--your father didn't praise you--a bad day.

Sakura walked up beside Sasuke and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's take a walk. Tell me all about it." Sakura took Sasuke by the hand to gently tugged the depressed Uchiha to an afternoon stroll.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura continued walking around the streets of Konoha. Sasuke continued to stay silent in his personal problems, making Sakura grow more and more concerned for her friend. Walking didn't really help Sasuke lift his spirits up, if only for a little bit.

"Sasuke-kun, please tell me what's wrong," Sakura pleaded her friend.

Sasuke stared at his friend. He knew that she was just going keep asking. He might as well just come out clean. "It's my dad..."

"Did...you two have an argument or anything?" asked Sakura.

"No, it was nothing like that," Sasuke shook his head, "Sakura, your progress report, what did you get?"

Sakura held a puzzled look on her face. "What does that have to do with your father?"

"Please, just tell me," requested Sasuke.

Sakura still didn't know what telling him would do. She still couldn't understand what her grades have to do with his father. "Well, my shuriken tosses have been graded as 1 under solo effort. My ninjitsu was graded as 1 during the team effort. Taijutsu was pretty good under team effort. Everything else was just 2s."

"Your parents must be very proud," stated Sasuke.

"Yeah, I told them about it, and they were very happy with my grades," said Sakura.

"...I'm happy for you..." Sasuke held a sad smile.

Although Sasuke didn't exactly tell her, she knew what this was all about. Mikoto once mentioned it to her. Sakura realized that Mikoto was right. "You father didn't say anything about your grades, didn't he?"

"All he said was, 'Keep this up and you'll be much like your brother,'" Sasuke recited.

Hearing this hurt not only Sasuke, but Sakura as well. It just pained her to see Sasuke this crushed, especially by his own father's "praise." "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry," Sakura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke and Sakura's walk eventually took them to a local park. Both of them took a seat on a pair of empty swings. They, of course, were in no mood to swing. Even if they wanted to, it wouldn't help lift the young Uchiha's spirits.

"I just don't get it, Sakura," Sasuke spoke up after a moment of silence, "We were both born in the same family, the same clan, yet my father doesn't even recognize me. It's like I don't even exist at all!"

Sakura could see the frustration in his eyes. All of his hard work for nothing. But she had to say something to him. Sasuke had helped her in all of her troubles, not it was time for Sakura to do the same for him. "Honestly, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, Sasuke-kun. But, don't let it get you down." Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura. "Just keep trying. He's bound to recognize you, one way or another. And if he doesn't praise you on the next progress report, then try again, until he's forced to notice you," Sakura encouraged greatly. Sasuke couldn't understand why she was encouraging him this much. When did she become this much encouraging? "Your mom told me about your father, about how he hardly ever notices you. But your mom told me that she has faith that he's going to praise you, just as much as your brother." Sasuke looked down on the ground. Will that time ever come for him? If he tries harder and harder, will his father praise him? "I know deep down, your father is proud of you. Because I'm proud of you, Sasuke-kun." Hearing this touched Sasuke's heart. Sakura was the first person to tell him how proud she was. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed how dark it was about to get. "Wow, I better get home."

Sasuke and Sakura got up from the swings. "I'll walk you home, Sakura," Sasuke offered.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," smiled Sakura.

As they walked out of the park, Sasuke continued to think long and hard about Sakura's advice.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived at the Haruno residence. It wasn't exactly as rich-looking as his house, but it was still luxurious.

"Thanks for walking me home," said the grateful Sakura.

"Oh, it's no problem," replied Sasuke.

"Since we have no school this weekend, how about we hang out some time?" Sakura offered.

"...Sure, I'd like that," Sasuke said.

"Great," Sakura smiled, until he saw Sasuke still in deep thought. Sakura raised Sasuke's face by his chin. "Hey, chin up, okay?" Sakura encouraged.

"Yeah..." said Sasuke. He watched Sakura about to enter her house, until the young Uchiha called her. "Sakura!"

"Yeah?" Sakura stopped before entering her house.

"...Thanks." Sasuke gave a small smile to his friend.

Sakura returned a smile to her best friend. "You're welcome. ...Hey, if you're having any problems with anything, you can always come talk to me," Sakura offered.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sakura," Sasuke responded, "See you."

"Bye-bye!" Sakura waved at her friend before entering her house and closing the door behind her, leaving her friend to walk home.

As he walked back home, he continued to be deep in this thoughts. **I hope you're right, Sakura. My father being proud of me is practically my true goal. I'd give anything to hear him say, "You are truly my son."**

* * *

Late that night, Sasuke tried his best to sleep off his worries. A good night's sleep was just what he might need to be rid of his worries and frustrations. However, the sound of someone yelling interrupted that moment.

"Why can't you understand how important tomorrow is!? You should understand your position!"

Sasuke got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. **What's going on?** He got off of his bed and quietly walked to where the sound of the yelling was coming from. The sound of the yelling was coming from the family room, with the doors close off from the outside. The doors only had a tiny opening for Sasuke to spy through. Through the doorway, he found his mother, father, and brother. **It's late. The lights are out, but what are they doing out this late?**

"I have an important mission tomorrow," Itachi answered calmly.

"What kind of mission?" Fugaku questioned.

"I'm not authorized to tell you. The mission is top secret," said Itachi.

It only makes sense. Since Itachi is now a full-fledged ANBU member, their missions are kept secret, even to the high-ranking jonins. They answer to no one but the Hokage himself.

Fugaku closed his eyes, as if he were deep in thought. "Itachi, you're the chain that connects us to the village. You understand that, do you?"

"Yes," Itachi answered bluntly.

"Then set an example, and come to the meeting tomorrow," Fugaku requested.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Sasuke," Itachi called out, surprising Fugaku and Mikoto, "After you go to the bathroom, go back to sleep," he advised.

Sasuke opened the sliding door, revealing himself, now that he was caught. "Okay..."

"What are you doing up this late!? Go back to bed!" Fugaku ordered.

"Okay..." Sasuke said quietly, before walking away. **Being yelled at by Dad. Now I'll really be noticed...**

Mikoto watched her youngest son walk away sadly. She held a sad expression in her face. She felt disheartened to see his sadness. **Oh Sasuke...**

Itachi, on the other hand, only watched his brother walk away. No one could tell what he was thinking...

* * *

The next day, during sunset, Sasuke sat on the porch, in front of his mother's garden, reading his report card, before placing it next to him. All of his hard work, and for what? **How am I supposed to make my father notice me now?**

"Something wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, to see his brother smiling kindly at him, before taking a seat next to him.

"Dad always talks about you," Sasuke replied bluntly, almost resentful.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's frustrations. "Do you resent me?" Itachi asked, surprising Sasuke, "Whatever your answer, it doesn't matter. It's only natural for a shinobi to be hated by others."

"N-no! That's not what I..." Sasuke stopped. He thought about it long and hard. **Maybe he's right... To be honest...maybe I...about Itachi...**

"That's what happens you have natural talent," said Itachi, "Power changes you to become so isolated and full of arrogance. At first, you strive to go for your ultimate dreams. Both you and I are special. I'm the wall that you must beat, so that you and I will continue to exist together. ...Even if you're forced to hate me. That's what being a big brother is all about."

Sasuke was surprised by his brother's wisdom. Itachi sure knew a lot. Unfortunately, Itachi's lecture was cut off by the sound of someone opening the front door and someone yelling.

"Is Itachi here? We're here to speak to you! Come out!"

Since their mother and father aren't around, Itachi got up from the porch and answered the door alone, telling Sasuke to stay in his room.

Itachi approached the front door, where he was greeted by three members of the Uchiha Clan. Little did Itachi know, Sasuke was spying on them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Itachi asked the three.

"Two people didn't show up at the meeting last night. Why weren't you there?" Uchiha #2 questioned.

Itachi merely remained silent, causing some suspicions from his comrades. **So it's true. He didn't go to the meeting last night.**

"I understand that you've been having a lot of missions lately, ever since you joined ANBU. Considering that your father watches out for you, he has also informed us for your actions, but..." Uchiha #2 paused.

"That doesn't mean we'll make you a special exception," Uchiha #1 finished for Uchiha #2.

"I understand..." replied Itachi, "I'll watch my step from now on. You may go now."

"Very well," said Uchiha #1, "But before that, there is something that we must ask you." Itachi looked up to the Uchiha clan members, almost looking surprised. But why? "It's about the suicidal drowning at the Nakano River last night. Uchiha Shisui's drowning."

**Suicidal?** Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Uchiha Shisui was one of the greatest clan members of the Uchiha. His skills were almost legendary, almost as greater than almost any of the heroes of Konoha. Why would a legendary hero, like Uchiha Shisui, throw his own life away?

"The other person who never showed up at the meeting last night was Uchiha Shisui," Uchiha #2 informed Itachi, "Didn't you look up to that man, as if he were your older brother?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I see..." he simply said, "I haven't seen him at all. How unfortunate..."

"It's the police forces' job to investigate this matter," said Uchiha #2.

"Investigate?" asked Itachi.

Uchiha #1 took out a piece of paper and handed it over to Itachi. "This is Uchiha Shisui's last letter, before his suicide. We examined the handwriting. There's no doubt about it, that handwriting belongs to Uchiha Shisui."

"If this wasn't a murder, why go on with an investigation?" Itachi asked.

"Anyone with a sharingan can easily copy anyone's handwriting," answered Uchiha #2.

Itachi took the letter and began reading it. The contents only read:

_**I'm tired of these missions.**_

_**If this goes on, the Uchiha Clan will have no future...**_

_**And neither will I.**_

_**I will not tread this path anymore.**_

"Uchiha Shisui was one of the most powerful members of our clan, and he was feared as 'Shisui, the Mirage.' Among us, he would take on any difficult mission for the clan," said Uchiha #1, "It's hard to believe that a man of his reputation would go off and kill himself. Itachi, we'll leave that note to you. Take it to ANBU, and have them inspect it."

"I will," Itachi nodded in agreement.

The Uchiha members turned to leave, only to stop just a few feet away from the front door. "There are a lot of clues bound to show up," said Uchiha #1.

"We do things differently from the ANBU. If you try to hide anything, we'll be the first to pick it up," Uchiha #2 said, as if he were threatening Itachi.

Itachi grimaced, as if he were insulted. "Why don't you say that in front of my face?" Itachi's sharingan activated, along with the three Uchiha members. It looked like they were ready to go at it anytime. "You're accusing me?"

"That's right, punk," Uchiha #2 answered bluntly.

"You listen here, Itachi! If you're thinking of turning against the clan, you're not going to have it easy!" Uchiha #1 threatened.

That did the trick. With blinding speed, Itachi dashed towards the three members and easily knocked them all down, without breaking a sweat. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood there in shock, witnessing his brother fighting his own men. **Brother...what's happened to you?**

Uchiha #1 staggered up from the ground. "Shisui has been watching you recently. He said half a year after you joined ANBU, your actions and behavior have been strange. What are you thinking?"

"You focus so much on your group, your clan, and your name," Itachi stated, "These things should be abolished. They're the reasons why our capabilities are restrained. There are things we have not seen, and things we do not know of. What reason is there for us to fear them?"

"That's enough, Itachi!" Itachi turned his head to the person yelling. "Just what are you saying!?" Fugaku demanded, "Your actions have become more and more stranger."

"There is nothing strange about it," Itachi said bluntly, "I'm just carrying out my duty."

"Then why didn't you come to the meeting last night?" asked Fugaku.

"...To reach the higher level..." Itachi simply stated.

"What are you talking about?" Nothing prepared Fugaku to witness something he never expected Itachi to do. Itachi took a kunai out and instantly threw it into the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. It was as if Itachi has abandoned his own clan.

"I've lost all hope of this clan..." Itachi declared.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. **Why would Brother say such a thing? What happened all that talk about the pride of the Clan? What about the praises he's been getting from Dad? What's gotten into you, Brother?**

"You forget what is most important to you, because you can't let go of such trivial things, such as the clan itself," Itachi stated, "How can you expect to change, if you keep these rules and regulations from affecting your lives."

It was just as he said. _Power changes you to become so isolated and full of arrogance. At first, you strive to go for your ultimate dreams. _

"Captain, let us issue and arrest warrant on Itachi!" Uchiha #2 declared.

"Brother! Stop!" Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi seemed to snap out of his behavior. Then, he bowed down before his clan members and his father, begging for forgiveness. "Father, I wasn't the one who killed Shisui. As for everything I said, I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness."

Fugaku seemed convinced that Itachi has regained his composure. "My son seems to be tired from his work in ANBU," Fugaku sighed.

"Captain!" said the dismayed Uchiha #1.

"ANBU answer only to Hokage-sama. We have no jurisdiction in their branch," explained Fugaku, "As for Itachi, I'll will accept full responsibility and watch over him."

"...Understood," Uchiha #1 reluctantly agreed.

Fugaku then began walking into the house, past Sasuke, who seemed to be in shock about what has transpired. Looking at Itachi, he saw something strange about his brother. His sharingan was still activated, but then something happened. He witnessed his sharingan taking on a shape of a different form. Sasuke knew a lot of things about the sharingan, but he never saw this new form.

**That sharingan...what...what happened to Brother's sharingan?**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation"_ -George Washington

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning. Things have started to turn upside down for the young Uchiha. Not because her father was not acknowledging him, but because of the sudden change of Itachi. He couldn't understand how Itachi could go from good brother who was lecturing his brother, to a bad brother, who fought three skilled Uchiha members and boasting how the clan was holding him back. But Itachi's recent behavior wasn't the only thing disturbing Sasuke. It was Itachi's sharingan. **What was that? My brother's eyes...that was no ordinary sharingan... Not only that, but Dad and Brother haven't been talking to each other recently.**

Sasuke got up from bed and fixed himself up. After fixing himself up, Sasuke took a little walk around the house in order to clear his mind of all the things that have transpired. As he walked around the house, he encountered Itachi. However, Itachi merely walked past Sasuke, holding his emotionless tone, as if Sasuke didn't exist. Turning around, he saw his father walking in the same direction as Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his own nerves tensing as he saw his father and his brother walking towards each other. We're they going to get into another argument? Or were they going to get into a fight? Neither of them were answered. Fugaku and Itachi simply walked past each other, as if they didn't acknowledge each other's presence. Sasuke's nerves relaxed when he saw that neither of the choices came true. Then, Fugaku stopped right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to smile a small smile when he saw his father actually stopping before him. "Good morning, Dad," Sasuke greeted.

"...Yeah, good morning," Fugaku simply replied, "How are your classes going?"

Sasuke was surprised by what Fugaku was saying. Was Fugaku finally checking up on Sasuke's progress? "The classes are getting boring because I'm at the top of every subject," said Sasuke.

* * *

At a lake, Fugaku led Sasuke to one of the docks. Fugaku then began to form hand seals before breathing in some air.

_**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**_

Finally breathing out the air he just inhaled, Fugaku blew out a gigantic fireball. Sasuke blocked his face from the intense heat he could feel. For an experienced Uchiha, the heat was nothing, so it didn't bother Fugaku at all. **Amazing!**

"This is the basic ninjitsu for the Uchiha Clan," Fugaku began to lecture, "Just follow the seals that I showed to you. Then, bring the chakra from your mouth, into your chest, and hold it. After that, then blow it out. Give it a try."

"Yes!" exclaimed the eager Sasuke. Sasuke stood at the end of the dock and began forming the hand seals that his father had taught him. Fugaku stepped back to give his youngest son some room to try out an advanced jutsu. **Dad is teaching me this jutsu. Dad is finally noticing me! I have to show me what I'm capable of!** Fugaku continued to watch idly by as his son was about to try out the basic jutsu. **No matter what... **Sasuke inhaled like his father. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ Unfortunately, when Sasuke blew out his fire ball, it looked nothing like his father's. Fugaku's fire ball was larger, enough to burn down a house in one breath. Sasuke's was too small, too weak to even burn down a tree.

"I was right, you are not like Itachi..." Fugaku sighed in disappointment. Sasuke was shocked by what Fugaku had just said. Was Fugaku just testing to see if Sasuke was capable of being _exactly_ like Itachi? "Maybe you're not ready yet." Fugaku then walked away back to the village, leaving Sasuke alone to brood on his father's words. He remembered what his father had mentioned to his elder brother one day:

_The Uchiha Clan recognizes someone as an adult, if they can master the Katon technique._

Sasuke then felt determination in his heart. He didn't care about the Academy now. This time, it was all about becoming an adult, to get his father's attention. Sasuke was not going to quit. If he had to, he was going to force his father to acknowledge _his_ abilities, not Itachi's.

Sasuke performed the hand seals again, before inhaling. **_Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!_** The results were still the same. Sasuke only blew out the same small fire ball from his first try. Obviously not satisfied with the results, Sasuke did the hand seals again, repeating the process. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ Sasuke still produced the same small fire ball as before. This was going to be a long day for Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura walked peacefully in the streets of Konoha, with a couple of lunch trays meant for her and her friend, Sasuke. Sakura had intentions of visiting Sasuke. She knew in her heart that Sasuke was still not feeling so well after his father didn't congratulate him. She thought it was make him feel a lot better if she treated Sasuke to lunch, and help him get his mind off of his frustrations.

After Sakura got out of the busy streets, she made her way towards the Uchiha Complex, hoping to visit the young Uchiha member. However, her attention was caught when she saw fire at the lake. She almost panicked upon seeing the lake being caught ablaze, until she took a closer look at what was going on. At the docks, she saw Sasuke breathing out fire. She didn't fully understand what was going on and she immediately ran after him, fearing for his safety against the raging flames.

* * *

Sasuke was still repeating the process. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ The flames were not getting any bigger than what Sasuke was producing, and it was causing Sasuke to grow increasingly frustrated by his progress. He then recalled what his father also mentioned about the Uchiha Clan symbol on his back.

_The symbol of the Uchiha Clan is a fan, which can control fire to its will._

**I have to control that fire...** Once again, Sasuke performed the hand seals necessary for this basic jutsu. And, like before, he blew out a fire ball. As Sasuke looked at the fire ball, something seemed to catch his attention. **Is it me or is the fire getting a little bigger?**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned around and saw his best friend running towards him with a couple of lunch trays. "Sakura!"

Sakura panted in relief, trying to catch her breath. "I was so worried when I saw fire down here. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Sakura," assured Sasuke, "It's nothing. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I was hoping we could have lunch together," said Sakura, showing him the lunch tray in her hands, "I made you something."

"Thanks, Sakura, but I'm kind of busy, right now," Sasuke tried to reason. His reasoning seemed to have failed him, when the sound of rumbling came from his stomach, making the young Uchiha blush out of embarrassment.

"Still 'busy?'" teased Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the dock together, eating their lunch together peacefully. Despite Sasuke insisting on skipping lunch, he realized that he really needed the food, if he was going to keep vying for his father's attention.

"I can't believe you skipped breakfast this morning," exclaimed the surprised Sakura.

"I had a lot going on, lately," said Sasuke.

"Care to talk about it?" asked Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura, but it's a family and clan problem. Strictly confidential," said Sasuke.

"Not even a little hint?" Sakura asked with a small smile, "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Well...okay," Sasuke sighed, beginning from where it all began to turn around for his family, "After I came home from us hanging out together, three men from our clan showed up at our house. They asked for Itachi because he was suspected of something I thought I'd never hear."

"And what's that?" asked Sakura.

"Murder," Sasuke said bluntly, making Sakura gasp in shock, "I don't know why, but Itachi was accused of killing one of our late members, Uchiha Shisui-san. Itachi claimed he never did it, but then, he started acting strange. It was like he was someone else..."

"Oh my goodness," said the shocked Sakura.

"I don't know what's going on with Itachi, but it's causing a friction between him and Dad," Sasuke explained, "Hey, Sakura, can we change the subject, I don't really feel comfortable talking about it, right now."

"I understand, Sasuke-kun," Sakura nodded, "So, what were you doing here, anyway? And what's with the fire?"

"Well, Dad was just teaching me this jutsu," explained Sasuke.

"A jutsu? No offense, Sasuke-kun, but aren't you too young for it?" Sakura asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, there's actually something about this jutsu for us clan members," said Sasuke, "Dad once told us that for those who master this fire jutsu, we are recognized as an adult."

"So, you're saying this jutsu is a rite of passage," Sakura caught on rather quick.

"Exactly," Sasuke replied, "Dad showed me how the jutsu works. At first, I thought he was finally starting to recognize me, since he and Itachi aren't talking right now."

"But what happened?" asked Sakura.

"When I tried the jutsu myself, it wasn't like Dad's. To be recognized as an adult, it has to be bigger than what I blew out," answered Sasuke, "Then Dad said, 'I was right, you're not like Itachi...'" Sakura frowned upon hearing what his father had just said to Sasuke. She knew he was desperately trying to vie for his father's attention, but it pained her to see he was not happy with his father not recognizing him. "Ever since then, I've been down here, trying to perfect the jutsu. This is my only chance to get Dad's attention." Sakura could see the determination his eyes. She could have sworn she could see the fire burning in his eyes, as much as the fire Sasuke was trying to control. Sasuke finished his lunch and handed the empty tray to the pink-haired girl. "Sorry, Sakura, but could you give me some time alone. I'd really like to finish this jutsu, as quickly as possible.

"I understand, Sasuke-kun," Sakura nodded in agreement, "I'll check in with you from time to time, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke replied. Sasuke stepped up to the end of the docks, and began performing the hand seals again before blowing out the fire ball. **_Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!_** Sasuke's fire ball seemed to be getting a little bigger by the minute. All Sasuke had to do was find a way how to make it bigger.

As Sakura walked away with the empty lunch trays in her hand, she watched her friend resume his training. **I really hope you succeed, Sasuke-kun...**

* * *

Night had fallen. Sasuke still continued the training. The fire seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. However, because of so many trial and errors, Sasuke was starting to suffer some burn marks around his mouth from repeated uses. But despite the burns, Sasuke was not going to stop. **Again!** _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ Sasuke panted in exhaustion, after repeatedly using the jutsu over and over again.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned around and found Sakura coming over with another tray of food, as well as some medicine, in case her best friend got hurt. It's been late and Sasuke hasn't had any food for a long time. Using the fire jutsu so many times seemed to have made him very hungry. Sasuke realized it was time for him to take a break for a little while, before continuing.

As Sakura approached him, she noticed the burn marks around his mouth. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped in shock, "Are you okay? Look at those burn marks!"

"I'm fine, Sakura," assured Sasuke, "It's just a little burn."

Sakura placed the tray down next to them and brought out some ointment. "Here, let me take care of it," Sakura offered, as she got some ointment on her index finger.

"No, really, they're just--" Sasuke had no chance to argue. As soon as Sakura had placed some ointment on Sasuke's burn marks, it made Sasuke wince and hiss in pain.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized nervously, fearing that she was hurting Sasuke more. After placing some ointments on, Sakura took some bandages and gently placed them on Sasuke's face. "There. All better," Sakura declared.

"Thanks, Sakura," said Sasuke.

"My mom and I made something for us to eat," Sakura announced, showing another tray of food for Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sasuke gladly took his tray out of Sakura's hands and they both sat down together at the dock.

Above the children, the moon was shining brightly tonight, as well as the stars. Sasuke had lost track of the time, due to his training, which was now something of a habit to him. The young Uchiha had tasted Sakura's cooking, and as usual, it was still delicious, almost rivaling even his mother's cooking.

"Enjoying the meal, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, as she noticed Sasuke's impressed look.

"I'd have to be a complete idiot to say 'no,'" joked Sasuke, making Sakura giggle.

"You know, it's pretty late," Sakura noted, as she looked at the nighttime sky, "How long have you been out here?"

"I haven't really kept track of the time. I haven't stopped by my house yet," explained Sasuke.

Sakura didn't need to ask if it was the same reason. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"It's almost like my lifetime dream, Sakura," said Sasuke, "Just for once, I want Dad to say 'You are truly my son, Sasuke.'"

Sakura scooted herself closer to Sasuke and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke had been pushing himself too hard for the sake of his father's attention. And for that, Sasuke suffered some minor injuries. Even though he's not working himself to death, Sakura couldn't help but worry about her best friend's safety. She realized that Sasuke was willing to get himself hurt for this goal. "I really hope you succeed...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said quietly.

"...Me too..." Sasuke replied quietly.

* * *

Days had passed. Perfecting the fire jutsu seemed to be Sasuke's new routine. Or rather, it became his official mission. Rain, night, day, Sasuke was still keeping his determination to perfect the jutsu, by any means necessary.

**This has to be it!** Sasuke performed the hand seals again and blew out the fire ball. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ Throughout the days of his training sessions, Sasuke's fire jutsu and noticeably gotten bigger than the last time. The only thing he has to work on is getting the required size held in the required time needed. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_

Sakura had also made it a habit to treat Sasuke to a break time meal. Sakura's cooking had at least made things kind of easier for Sasuke, during his harsh training.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his house for a change of clothes, after another round of his harsh training. As he was about to enter his room, he was stopped by his mother.

"Sasuke, hold on a minute," Mikoto said, bringing in a first aid kit.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, not sure what Mikoto wanted from him.

Mikoto then took a bit of ointment and gently rubbed it on the burn marks Sasuke had around his mouth, making the young Uchiha hiss in pain upon contact. When Mikoto finished putting the ointment on, Sasuke was about to walk off to his room, but his mother once again stopped him. "Hold on, I'm almost done." Like before, Mikoto placed a couple of bandages on his face to cover the burn marks. "There we go."

Sasuke had a lot on his mind, namely his own father. He began to wonder whether Itachi had been through this before. "Mom..."

"What is it?" asked Mikoto.

Silence took over Sasuke, until he shook his head. "No, it's nothing," he simply said before heading to his room.

As Mikoto watched her youngest son leave to his room, she felt so much worry in her heart, after seeing the burn marks around his mouth. She knew how much her son was struggling.

* * *

Night had fallen. Sasuke's jutsu was getting a lot bigger. Almost has big as his father had shown him. But it still wasn't the one he wanted. Sasuke panted in exhaustion. He had been at it for almost week. As Sasuke tried to catch his breath, he remembered one thing that made him go through all this trouble.

_"I was right, you are not like Itachi..." Fugaku sighed in disappointment. "Maybe you're not ready yet."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. **I'm not Itachi, Dad! I'm Sasuke! Why can't you realize that!?** Sasuke performed the hand seals once again, determined to show his father what he's is capable of. One way or another, Fugaku was going to be forced to acknowledge Sasuke for who and what he is. **Again!** _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! **_Sasuke's fire ball was still getting the same results. It still needed more work.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed heavily when he heard his friend's voice. He didn't have time for this right now. Not when he's almost there. "What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to take a break with me and have something to eat," Sakura offered, holding their trays.

"Not hungry," Sasuke said bluntly, before performing the hand seals again. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ The fire ball was still as large as it was, making Sakura jump in surprise, nearly dropping their meals.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you should take a break," advised Sakura, "You've been at it for a week."

Sasuke turned around, showing frustration in his eyes to Sakura for the first time. "Look! I don't have time for this, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in frustration, "Can't you see I'm trying to perfect this jutsu! I don't need any distractions!" This caused Sakura to gasp in shock. For the first time ever, Sasuke had snapped at his best friend. Sasuke then turned around and sighed, "Look, just leave me alone. I need to concentrate, okay?" The young Uchiha performed the hand seals once again. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ The fire had gotten a little bigger than before. It was almost there.

Sakura watched Sasuke resume his training and reluctantly walked away. As she walked away, she looked at her friend sadly, before finally heading home...

* * *

The next morning, Fugaku walked around the house. There was nothing going on with the Uchiha Clan leader. There was nothing that could ease the boredom of Fugaku.

"Dad!"

Fugaku turned around and saw Sasuke hurriedly running towards him.

"One more time!" declared Sasuke, "I want you to go out there with me one more time!"

"You're still not ready, Sasuke," reasoned Fugaku, "It's not easy to learn in just a week..."

"That's not it," Sasuke interrupted, "I perfected the jutsu. I want you to see it."

Fugaku stared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe he could perfect the jutsu in just a week, even at his age. But as he stared at his son, he saw some burn marks on his face. Fugaku narrowed his eyes upon seeing the marks. He realized that Sasuke has been using the jutsu for a week.

* * *

Like the last time, Fugaku accompanied his son to the docks at the lake. Fugaku watched Sasuke intently as he composed himself to perform the powerful jutsu.

Like before, Sasuke performed the hand seals required for the jutsu. **There's no room for failure!** Sasuke inhaled a large amount of air. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**_ This time, Sasuke blew out a large fire ball, that was bigger than the early ones. The flame was now as large as Fugaku's, possibly even larger than his father's. Fugaku watched his son hold out the flame with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. His youngest son had just performed a very powerful jutsu, specifically created for chuunins. After the flames died out, Sasuke looked at his father, hoping to see him impressed by his progress. Unfortunately, Fugaku merely walked away, as if he were unimpressed by his son's accomplishment. Sasuke was shocked and crushed as he saw his father walking away from him, making the young Uchiha hang his head down in sorrow. Even after all his hard work, his father still won't acknowledge him. **All that for nothing... He'll never recognize me...**

As Fugaku continued to walk off the docks, he stopped halfway, with his back still turned to Sasuke. "You are truly my son," declared Fugaku. Sasuke was completely surprised by what his father had just said. Did he just hear him right? Did he just say the exact words he had been waiting for him to say? "Well done, Sasuke. From this point on, you will bear the family crest on your back with pride. Continue to improve, and rise to great heights."

Sasuke was just overwhelmed. His father had finally recognized him for who he is, and what he's capable of. Sasuke smiled when his father was finally praising and encouraging him. "Yes, Dad!"

"Just one thing," said Fugaku. Fugaku turned his head towards Sasuke. "Don't follow in your brother's footsteps anymore," he said before walking off of the docks.

Sasuke didn't understand what his father meant by that. What was wrong with following in Itachi's footsteps? What was so bad about it?

* * *

Days had passed. Sasuke's hard struggle was put to an end. Sasuke should have been happy about it, but the young Uchiha felt empty. He couldn't put his finger on it. The Academy days had been a lot boring than it usually was. Perhaps it was something about the internal conflicts with his family?

Sasuke sat at the dining table, eating peaceful, while his mother was busy washing the dishes. "Mom...," Sasuke spoke up.

Mikoto shut off the faucet, stopping halfway on the dishes. "Yes?"

"What does Dad really think about me and Brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Why are you asking this?" asked the surprised Mikoto.

"Back then, Dad said to me, 'You are truly my son.' He used to say that to Brother," explained Sasuke, "I felt really happy that time."

Mikoto smiled, upon hearing her son finally achieving the happiness he had long sought for. "Well, that's nice."

"But recently, Dad and Brother haven't been talking to each other," Sasuke recalled. Mikoto realized it was true. Her husband and eldest son weren't talking to each other, but she didn't know what this had to do with Sasuke. "Then, I thought to myself...am I just a replacement for Brother?"

Mikoto sighed. She realized that Sasuke was still comparing himself to Itachi. "Your brother is your brother, and you are you," Mikoto lectured, "Your dad is always worried about you two."

"But then why is it always Brother!?" Sasuke asked, still not understanding the whole point.

"Don't think like that, Sasuke," said Mikoto, "Your dad is the representative of the Uchiha Clan. So he has a responsibility to the clan."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just that your brother is taller than you, and older than you," explained Mikoto, "Itachi will be the one to carry the responsibility when he has to take over. Your dad has to take care of the clan, that's why he's so focused on your brother." That's when Sasuke realized why. It's not that Fugaku was just plainly ignoring him. He was just preparing Itachi to take his place, when Fugaku has to step down as the Head of the Uchiha Clan, and Itachi looks more than capable enough to take his father's place. Mikoto knelt down next to Sasuke at the dining table. "Let me tell you a little secret," Mikoto whispered, grabbing Sasuke's attention, "Whenever he's with me, your father never stops talking about you," Mikoto smiled. Sasuke was completely surprised. All this time, Fugaku had always acknowledge him. "That's why he always looks so serious," Mikoto giggled. Sasuke smiled a warm smile.

As he continued to eat his mother's delicious cooking, the cooking immediately reminded him of Sakura. He hadn't seen her since his training routine. That's when he remembered. **Sakura... That's right... I got so frustrated in my training, I yelled at her... I really am stupid, aren't I?**

Mikoto noticed Sasuke's depressed look while he was eating. "Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked.

"Mom...while I was training that fire jutsu last week, Sakura kept checking up on me, and treating me to lunch and dinner, during my breaks," replied the depressed Sasuke.

"Aww, how nice," Mikoto smiled sweetly.

"But, one day, I got so frustrated with my progress, I overreacted," Sasuke continued, "I yelled at her, Mom. I got so mad during my training, I took my anger out on her instead." Guilt overcame Sasuke. "I didn't mean to yell at her..."

"Is that why you don't feel so good today?" asked Mikoto.

"Probably," replied Sasuke, "I don't know what to do."

"It's simple," said Mikoto, "Just apologize."

"Apologize? I don't know, Mom. What if she doesn't accept it? What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?" asked the guilty Uchiha.

Mikoto walked up to Sasuke and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke...all you have to do is apologize to your friend," Mikoto advised, "I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"You really think so?" asked the unsure Sasuke. Mikoto nodded in response and went back to washing the dishes. Sasuke hadn't touched his food for a while. He was thinking about what he had done to Sakura. He felt to guilty that he had stopped eating. Sasuke placed his chopsticks on the table and stood up from the table. "Mom, I'm going to go out for a while," Sasuke announced.

"All right," replied Mikoto. Mikoto could possibly say that her son was predictable. She knew why Sasuke was going out.

Sasuke then walked to the front. He may have gained his father's acknowledgment, but he didn't want to pay the price of losing his friendship with Sakura.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of joy, you must have somebody to divide it with."_ -Mark Twain

* * *

The thoughts of losing his first friend continued to haunt his mind, as he continued to walk down the streets of Konoha, looking for the Haruno Residence. It has been days since Sasuke and Sakura have spoken to each other. The last time they met, Sasuke was so stressed that he yelled at Sakura. Sasuke still felt guilty about yelling at his best friend, and he didn't want to pay the price of losing his friendship for his father's acknowledgement.

After walking through the streets of Konoha, Sasuke finally found the Haruno Residence. Sasuke was about to knock on the door, but he hesitated. Thoughts ran across his mind. **What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she hates me now?** Sasuke's knuckles were just inches away from the door, still hesitant to knock. **If Mom says everything will be okay, if I apologize, then...I guess I have to trust her... **Sasuke summoned the courage to knock on the front door. After a few seconds, he heard someone walking up to the door, until he saw a man open it. "Um, I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself, "I was wondering...is Sakura home?"

"Ah, yes!" replied the father, "Please come on in, Uchiha-san." The father allowed Sasuke into his house. Sasuke, being polite, removed his sandals before he entered their residence.

The mother walked by to see who it was that entered their house, then she noticed Sasuke walking in. "Ah, you must be Sasuke-kun," said the mother.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," replied Sasuke.

"You know, recently, you and Sakura haven't been talking to each other," noted the mother, "Is there something going on between you two?"

"I agree, son," said the father, "Sakura told us about you, but recently, there hasn't been anything new."

"Well...I've been...busy," Sasuke tried to lie through his teeth.

"Well, if you miss Sakura, she's upstairs right now," said the father, "We'll be downstairs, in case you need anything."

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke bowed, before taking off to see Sakura. Sasuke didn't want to tell them the whole truth. If he did, there would be a high chance that Sasuke's friendship with Sakura would be over. The last thing he wanted was an encounter with a protective father.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the stairs and walked up to Sakura's door. Sasuke was still having doubts in his heart. His guilt was still gnawing at him. Sasuke, although hesitant at first, knocked on Sakura's door. A few steps were heard, until the pink-haired girl opened the door. Sakura was surprised at first to see Sasuke, but quickly dissolved to being in a depressed mood.

"Hey..." Sasuke said, trying to lighten the mood to no avail, "...Can I come in?"

Sakura provided no answer. Instead, she turned around and went back to her bed. Sasuke let himself in her room. He realized this was the first time he's ever been in her room. Her room was just as clean as his. Her bed to located at the side of the wall, with her desk facing the window, and a dresser located across her bed. Sakura got up on her bed and sat down, facing away from Sasuke, hugging her legs. Sasuke was saddened to see Sakura not wanting to see him. He couldn't blame her.

"Sakura...I know you're angry with me, about what I did," noted the guilty Sasuke, "...but, that's why I'm here." Sakura still sat on her bed, refusing to look at him in the eyes. "Sakura...I'm sorry for the way I acted," he apologized, "I was so stressed about my Dad. I overreacted. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just so frustrated with my progress. Please, Sakura...although I finally got Dad's acknowledgement, I don't want to lose your friendship for it." Sakura still sat on her bed, in the same position. Sasuke lowered his head down, deeply depressed. He realized it. His friendship with Sakura was over. **I deserve it. Sakura has every right to be mad at me.** Sasuke slowly, and sadly, saw himself to the door. "Ow!" As he gripped the door knob, he was unexpectedly hit with a paperback book to the head. Although it didn't hurt that bad, it was enough to make Sasuke rub his head, to soothe the pain.

Sakura giggled in amusement, when she saw the book hit Sasuke in the back of the head. Sasuke was confused about the pink-haired girl's behavior. What was so funny? "How can I stay mad at a bonehead, like you?" mused Sakura. Sakura then walked up to Sasuke and took his hands into hers. "Of course I forgive you, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "I know you were just angry. I understood what you were feeling. Sure, I was hurt that you yelled at me, but I couldn't be mad at you for that."

Sasuke had a warm smile on his face. His worries were officially over. Sakura had forgiven him. "But still...I'm really sorry for yelling at you," Sasuke responded.

"Don't worry about it," assured Sakura, "To be honest, Mikoto-san told me everything."

"Mom?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," replied Sakura, "She told me how much you were struggling for your father."

* * *

_Sakura was on her way home from Sasuke's daily practices. After the young Uchiha yelled at her, she began walking home, sadly, with a couple of untouched lunch trays in her hands. She didn't know what to think after what had happened._

_"Hello, Sakura-chan," someone greeted behind her, "Is something the matter?"_

_Sakura turned around and was surprised to see a familiar face in the streets of Konoha. "Mikoto-san!"_

_Mikoto, apparently, was out shopping for some groceries, during the night. As she walked the streets, she happened to notice Sakura's sad face. Sasuke's mother walked up to Sakura and bent foward, taking a good look at her face. "You seem sad," noted Mikoto, "Is something the matter?" Sakura didn't know what to say. She was afraid of how Mikoto would react if she told her that Sasuke yelled at her. Would she accuse the pink-haired girl of lying to her? Mikoto noticed a troubled look on Sakura's face. Mikoto then took the little girl by her hand and had her walk with her. "Come on, let's have some tea together."_

* * *

_Mikoto and Sakura stopped by at a local tea shop. While Sakura sat quietly at a table, Mikoto paid for their cups of tea. After receiving the ordered tea, Mikoto gave one cup to her little friend and she quietly took a seat in front of Sakura._

_Both girls took a sip of their tea, before Mikoto spoke up to Sakura. "So tell me, Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?"_

_"Well...uh..." Sakura was still unsure how to describe everything._

_"You can tell me anything, Sakura-chan," said the motherly Mikoto, "I won't get mad."_

_Sakura took a deep breath. "Just moments ago, I met Sasuke-kun at the lake," Sakura began explaining, "I was going to treat him to a meal before he continued his training, but then...he yelled at me." Mikoto could only frown upon hearing this news. The female Uchiha knew why Sasuke was acting like this. "I don't know what I did wrong," said the depressed Sakura._

_Mikoto placed a comforting hand on Sakura's head and smiled a mother's smile. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sakura-chan," said Mikoto, "And I know that Sasuke didn't mean to yell at you. He's just stressed. As he's training, he's growing more and more frustrated in earning his father's recognition. Fugaku has been concentrating so much on Itachi, that Sasuke has been devoting his time to his training, in order to impress his father. That's why he overreacted, just has you described."_

_"But, what should I do?" asked Sakura._

_"Give him some time alone," advised Mikoto, "He'll come around. And don't be mad at Sasuke. Try to understand his feelings."_

_"It just hurt to have him yell at me like that, when I didn't do anything wrong," said Sakura._

_"Tell me, Sakura-chan," said Mikoto, "Do you still want Sasuke to be your friend?"_

_"Of course!" exclaimed Sakura, "He's my first friend at the Academy!"_

_"Well, when he apologizes to you, then forgive him," Mikoto smiled._

_"Will he really apologize?" asked Sakura._

_"I know Sasuke better than anyone," replied Mikoto, "And just between you and me..." Mikoto used her index finger to prompt Sakura to come closer. When Sakura leaned in closer, Mikoto leaned towards the little girl's ear for a whisper. "Sasuke is a little predictable. I know when he's going to apologize." Sakura was surprised upon hearing her friend being predictable. "Just give him some time, okay?" Mikoto advised again, "If you're still having trouble, you can always come talk to me, okay?"_

_Sakura smiled at the kind Uchiha. "Thank you, Mikoto-san."_

* * *

"No wonder why Mom told me to apologize," Sasuke realized, as he scratched his head, "I've been set up."

Sakura could only giggle when Sasuke realized the whole truth. "But you know what, Sasuke-kun? About you receiving your father's recognition, I'm really proud of you," admitted Sakura, "I'm so glad that your father recognized you now."

Sasuke had a warm smile on his face. "You know what? Since I messed up, let me make it up to you," Sasuke offered, "How about you and I go hang out together this weekend?"

"That sounds nice," Sakura gladly accepted, "We do have a lot of catching up to do. Under one condition, though."

"What's that?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "Don't...ever...give...me...an...attitude...again," Sakura commanded, poking her finger on his chest per word, "Or I will find the biggest, more hardest book in the library and throw it on your head."

Sasuke imagined what that would look like. He could see it now. After Sasuke's attitude problem, the next day, Sakura comes back with a big book and throws it at him, with full force, knocking Sasuke out completely. Sasuke shook the scary thoughts out of his head. "That's a scary thought, Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Which is why I prefer to see you as a good person, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm a changed person," Sasuke agreed, "Well, anyways, it's getting late, so I'll see you tomorrow at the Academy?"

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

Sakura saw Sasuke to the door, not before Sasuke bid farewell to Sakura's parents. Sasuke was relieved to know that his friendship with Sakura was not going to be destroyed after his overreaction. Things were starting to look up for the two children. Their friendship was never jeopardized, thanks to Mikoto's advice. Sasuke remembered to thank his mother when he got home.

* * *

Night had fallen after Sasuke came home. As he walked to his room, he watched his mother reading a novel in the family room quietly. Silence filled the room, until Sasuke was the one who broke it.

"Thank you, Mom," Sasuke spoke up, before heading to his room.

After Sasuke entered his room, Mikoto smiled to herself. She figured that Sasuke had found out about her and Sakura's conversation.

* * *

In the next early morning, Sasuke's routine had changed, ever since his constant training. Now that Sasuke had passed the rite of passage, it was time for the young Uchiha to live up to the Uchiha expectations. He went to the same clearing his brother, Itachi, was at. All the targets were set up in the same, exact position. Sasuke still had the urge to catch up to his brother.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to compose himself for this difficult technique. Then, like Itachi, Sasuke jumped high into the air, with kunais ready between his fingers. **I will catch up to my brother.** Sasuke then threw the kunais out, with the same speed as his brother's, mimicking Itachi's movements. However, only one kunai managed to hit one target. Everything else either his the outer sides of the target or missed completely. Sasuke wasn't able to land softly on the ground and merely fell down. "Damn..." Sasuke muttered to himself. As he picked himself back up, he saw the results of his training, much to his disappointment. Then, the young Uchiha envisioned his own brother walking off in a distance, with himself desperately trying to catch up to him. **My brother's back is still too far ahead...**

* * *

Sasuke went back home to rest his body. He used up most of his stamina trying to perfect the technique, but to no avail. As he continued to rest, he thought about his brother, and his most recent behavior.

* * *

_The elder Uchiha brother motioned for Sasuke to come toward him. Seeing this signal, Sasuke excitedly ran towards his brother, ready to learn this unique move. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time, okay?" Itachi said, poking Sasuke in the forehead as soon as he was in range._

* * *

_Itachi was giving Sasuke a piggyback ride. Considering that Sasuke injured his knee a bit, Sasuke was in no position to walk for a while. But while Sasuke was being carried home, he couldn't help but smile to himself._

* * *

He remembered all the good times he spent with his elder brother. But then, everything changed when news of Uchiha Shisui's suicide was heard. And one of the signs of change was his brother.

* * *

_"You focus so much on your group, your clan, and your name," Itachi stated, "These things should be abolished. They're the reasons why our capabilities are restrained. There are things we have not seen, and things we do not know of. What reason is there for us to fear them?"_

* * *

_Itachi took a kunai out and instantly threw it into the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. It was as if Itachi has abandoned his own clan._

_"I've lost all hope of this clan..." Itachi declared._

* * *

Sasuke realized his behavior became more dark. What if Itachi really was turning against the clan? **Ever since that day...Itachi seemed like another person...**

Sasuke got himself fixed up for the day, after resting from his morning training. His mother was busy cooking breakfast for everyone, while Fugaku was meditating outside. The sound of birds singing gave the Uchiha house a peaceful aura. At the front door, Sasuke found Itachi putting his sandals on, wearing his headband.

"Um, Brother?" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's attention, "I was wondering, after school, can you help me with my shuriken training?"

"I'm pretty busy today, Sasuke," said Itachi, "Why don't you ask Dad for help?"

Sasuke pouted at Itachi's response. This always happened between him and his brother. "But you're better at the shuriken techniques," Sasuke reasoned, "Even I know that much. You're always treating me like I'm a nuisance."

Itachi motioned for him to come forth. Sasuke, doing as instructed, walked towards his elder brother. Then, Itachi hand two of his fingers on one hand at the ready. Sasuke saw his hand coming straight at him. He was going to attack him! Sasuke flinched and quickly shut his eyes, afraid of what his brother was going to do. However, although the attack was quick, Sasuke merely felt a poke on his forehead. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe next time, okay?" Itachi said, after poking his little brother on his forehead, like before. Sasuke pouted at Itachi's action. As Sasuke looked at Itachi's face, he noticed something about his brother's expression. He seemed disturbed about something. It was like something was bothering Itachi. Itachi rose up after putting his sandals on and faced the door, with his back turned to Sasuke. "I don't have time to play games right now," Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "You're always doing that," complained Sasuke, "Always saying, 'Sorry, Sasuke,' and then poking me in the forehead. Then, you say, 'Maybe next time,' which never happens." After hearing Sasuke's complaint, Itachi left the house without a word, as he silently shut the door behind him. But Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Things were really looking up for the young Uchiha. **I guess my brother didn't change after all...**

* * *

Days went by. On a Friday morning, after a session in their Academy, Sasuke and Sakura were planning on spending the whole entire day together, ever since they haven't seen each other, since Sasuke's rite of passage.

Sakura waited patiently on the docks by the lake, waiting for Sasuke's class to finish up. In her hands were a couple of lunch trays that she always prepared for herself and Sasuke. As she continued waiting for her best friend, she listened to the peaceful sound of the birds singing in the beautiful Friday. However, her listening time was cut short.

Suddenly, behind her, someone roughly shoved the pink-haired girl into the lake, not only soaking Sakura wet, but also ruining the lunches that she and Sasuke were supposed to eat. As Sakura desperately clinged onto the docks, to keep herself up on the surface, she found the person who pushed her in. It was her nemesis, the one who continuously picked on Sakura, during her flower lessons. Apparently, her nemisis was also accompanied by her two cohorts.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Sakura's nemsis taunted, "If it isn't little weakling Sakura!"

"What did you do that for!?" Sakura demanded. She eyed the now ruined lunch trays, which lied floating on the lake's surface. "I was going to share those with Sasuke-kun!"

"With Sasuke-kun!?" her nemisis asked in outrage, "Why would he be wasting his time with a dumb girl like you, when he should be hanging out with me!? Face it, Sakura, you're just a dumb girl with a big forehead!" That seemed to start to make Sakura burst into tears. Seeing this caused the three girls to start laughing at the pink-haired girl.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the three girls were roughly shoved into the lake. The three girls screamed in completely surprised as they all fell into the water. Sakura didn't have time to cry, when she saw her bullies fall into the lake. She looked up and saw Sasuke extending his hand towards her. "Are you okay, Sakura?" asked the concerned Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's hand and the young Uchiha pulled his best friend back up to the docks. "I'm fine. Thank you, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura.

The three bullying girls, however, were not doing so well. All three of them struggled to keep themselves afloat. "Help me! I can't swim!" Sakura's nemisis yelled desperately.

"Stay here," Sasuke advised to Sakura.

As much as they deserved it for picking on his best friend, Sasuke knew he couldn't let them be. Sasuke dove into the lake and quickly swam to each of the girls, bringing them to the docks, but not putting them up. The three girls held onto the docks, trying to catch their breaths. Had it not been for Sasuke's heroic efforts, the three girls would have met their end. The three girls looked up to see Sasuke glaring at them from the docks.

"Now that you're here, I have one question: what's your problem?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"W-we're sorry, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's nemisis stammered.

"Sakura didn't do anything to you," said Sasuke, "What gives you the right to start picking on her?"

"We...we won't do it again! We promise!" Sakura's nemisis declared in fear.

"Don't ever go near her again," Sasuke commanded coldly, sending enough fear to the three girls.

Sasuke began walking away towards Sakura. "Wait! What about us? Can you help us up?" asked the nemisis.

"You can climb up yourselves," remarked Sasuke, "While you're there, you can think about what you've done." Sasuke then met up with Sakura and placed his arm over Sakura, taking her away from the lake. "Come on, I'll take you home," Sasuke offered.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," said the grateful Sakura, as she began walking with her best friend.

* * *

Sasuke hung out at Sakura's house, during the afternoon. Sakura's parents were not around during the day, most likely at their jobs. As Sasuke waited around in the family room, Sakura was upstairs changing from her wet clothes.

Sakura finished changing her clothes and went back downstairs, wearing a simply white shirt with black pants. As she went downstairs, she found Sasuke looking at some of her and her family's pictures.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun?" asked the curious Sakura.

"Just looking at some of your pictures," replied Sasuke, "You look good in these pictures."

"Thank you," smiled Sakura, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks," said Sasuke.

Sakura walked to the kitchen to fetch a couple of drinks for her and Sasuke. As Sasuke continued to look at Sakura's pictures, Sakura took her time making some juice for the both of them. The pink-haired girl used the right amount of the mix to make some lemonade for herself and Sasuke.

Taking the drinks in hand, Sakura kindly handed Sasuke his drink. "Here you go!"

"Thanks," said the grateful Sasuke. Both of them began drinking down their cold drinks. To Sasuke, he actually liked the sweet fruity taste of the lemonade. After finishing their drinks, Sasuke spoke up. "So what was that all about, those three girls?"

"I don't know," replied Sakura, "They started picking on me ever since one of our flower lessons. Ino helped me out, though. But I guess they haven't learned their lesson."

"So it seems. One of the things I don't get is that whole 'forehead' business. What was that all about?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura sighed upon hearing the 'forehead business.' "You might laugh on this, but everyone has been saying my forehead is too big," explained Sakura. Sasuke squinted his eyes and began examining Sakura's head, confusing his best friend. Sakura didn't understand what Sasuke was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering what those girls were talking about," replied Sasuke as he continually observed her forehead, "It doesn't look any different."

"You don't think it looks too big?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Come on, Sakura, no one has a huge forehead," Sasuke chuckled friendly, "You all have weird imaginations."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. But she realized that Sasuke was right. Who has a big forehead? "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't mention it," Sasuke smiled. Sasuke looked up at the wall clock, and noticed his usual time of departing. "Well, I'd better get going before curfew strikes. Thanks for the drink, Sakura."

"You're welcome," responded Sakura, "Here. I'll walk you to the door."

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the front door together. After bidding farewell to his best friend, Sasuke left for home. The day had gone by very well. His friendship was still left intact.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"The world would be so lonely, in sunny hours or gray, without the gift of friendship to help us everyday."_ -Hilda Brett Farr

* * *

Many days had passed, and Sasuke and Sakura continued their usual ritual. Sasuke and Sakura would meet up with each other, eat lunch together, spend the rest of the day with each other, and then call it a day. Things were still looking up for the two children. There were certainly no problems to look forward to.

As Sasuke was eating his morning breakfast, while his father drank his morning tea, and his mother was cleaning up the dishes, his thoughts were still running on Itachi's behavior. Although things were back to normal, he still couldn't help but feel like there was something off about his older brother. Not to mention the abnormal Sharingan that Itachi displayed.

**That time, when Brother looked at Dad, his eyes... That's not a normal Sharingan. Maybe...Dad might know it...** "Dad?" Sasuke managed to catch his father's attention, "Are there other types of Sharingan?"

This question surprised Fugaku, although, he never expressed it, like he'd usually do. "What? Are you interested in the Sharingan already?" asked the surprised Fugaku, "You're still too young for that, Sasuke. It's not like learning the fire technique you've just earned."

"I know, but someday, I'll be able to obtain it," said the determined Sasuke, "After all, I am your son, right?"

Hearing this made Mikoto smile proudly for her youngest son. Sasuke had taken her word seriously, and Sasuke wanted to remind his father about his role. "Well, there is a high level version of the sharingan, a very powerful dojutsu..." Fugaku began explaining, "That version is called the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"The Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked the intrigued Sasuke.

"A long time ago, in the history of the Uchiha Clan, only few people have been able to perform this ancient doujutsu," Fugaku explained, "And according to what I have heard, it is said that a special requirement is needed in order to obtain it."

This made Sasuke begin to wonder. **A special...requirement...?** Sasuke could only wonder...what kind of requirement did Itachi have to perform? Was this special requirement even worth it? The young Uchiha could only hope it wasn't anything worst. Sasuke had looked up to Itachi for inspiration. He had high hopes that he would be as gifted as his elder brother. Then, he remembered what his father had told him.

_"Don't follow in your brother's footsteps anymore."_

Why did his father say that? What does Dad think about my relationship with Brother? "Dad? Why doesn't Brother care about me anymore?" asked Sasuke.

Fugaku took a drink of his tea, before answering his son. "Your brother is kind of different," replied Fugaku, "He tends to become the introverted kind of person."

"Why is that?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," answered Fugaku, "Even though I'm his father, even I can't understand him."

From the looks of it, there was no resentments coming between him and his brother. **It looks like Dad just wants to be closer to Brother, but Brother doesn't agree with it.**

"Here you go, Sasuke," Mikoto held up a lunch tray for Sasuke, "Have fun with your shuriken practice! I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"It's not 'practice,' Mom," Sasuke smiled at his mother, "It's 'training.'"

Sasuke got his school bag ready and took the lunch tray from his mother's hand. "Oh, wait a minute, Sasuke," Mikoto stopped Sasuke from heading out the door, "I almost forgot." Mikoto held out another lunch tray, "I also made lunch for Sakura-chan. Make sure you give this to her, okay?"

"Sure!" Sasuke responded as he took the lunch trays from his mother's hand.

"Here, I'll walk you to the door," Mikoto offered as she walked to the door with her youngest son, leaving Fugaku in a deep meditation as he continued to drink his tea.

As Sasuke and Mikoto showed up at the front door, Sasuke immediately placed his sandals on, ready to head to his Academy. "I'm off, Mom."

"Before you go, Sasuke...," Mikoto spoke up.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't prepared for his mother's next move. Mikoto usual warm smile dropped. What Sasuke saw on her face was a face of sorrow. **Why is she sad?** Suddenly, Mikoto draped her arms around his son, and pulled him into a warm embrace. Sasuke was confused about his mother's actions. Mikoto hadn't let her son go, as she continued embrace her Sasuke. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"I love you...Sasuke..." Mikoto whispered.

Sasuke was confused and surprised. He didn't know what Mikoto was doing. "I...love you, too," Sasuke replied reluctantly.

Mikoto finally released her son from her arms and look at him straight in the eye. "You have fun at the Academy today, okay? And treasure your friendship with Sakura-chan, okay?"

Now Sasuke was completely beyond confused. First, Mikoto showed her motherly happiness, then she held a sad face, and now, she's reverted back to her happy smile again. Sasuke didn't know what was going on. Why was Mikoto acting so weird? "Okay," replied Sasuke, as he finally headed out of the door.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the streets of the Uchiha complex. As he ran, thoughts of his father and his brother still lingered in his mind. **I'm so relieved. Dad and Brother don't resent each other after all.**

While he ran through the streets, he was stopped by his aunt, one of the owners of the bakery shop in the Uchiha District, who was busy sweeping the doorstep of her shop. "Ah, Sasuke-chan, are you heading off to school?"

"Yeah," replied Sasuke.

"I just saw Itachi-chan a little while ago," said Uruchi, "My, how he's grown. And he's also become a splendid ninja. He graduated the Academy with the highest grades when he was seven, and then, he moved up towards the level of chuunin at the age of ten."

"Not only that, but he was also able to use the Sharingan when he was eight," Sasuke added in.

"Ah, yes, that's right," responded Uruchi, "He truly is the pride of the Uchiha Clan. Which reminds me, how old are you now, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke was reluctant to answer his aunt's question. **I'm about the same age as Brother when he graduated, and yet...** Sasuke felt so ashamed that even at his age, he can't measure up to Itachi. If Sasuke were as great as Itachi right now, he would have graduated the Academy by now, no questions asked. But this where he stands right now. Sasuke was nowhere near Itachi's level.

"Is something wrong?" asked the curious Uruchi.

"Hey, hey, honey, don't talk about things like that," Teyaki said, coming to her side. Teyaki noticed how discouraged Sasuke was about him being compared to his elder brother. Teyaki was always told about how Sasuke was doing. He was aware of almost everything that Sasuke has been doing recently, his training, his studies, his friendship with Sakura, his constant struggle to measure up to Itachi, his goal to impress Fugaku, everything. "Listen, here, Sasuke, you and Itachi are both from the Uchiha Clan, a respected clan within Konoha," Teyaki lectured, "Have confidence in yourself, and one day, you will become a great ninja, even as great as Itachi."

Sasuke felt his courage build right back up again in his heart, after hearing his uncle's encouragement and his light-hearted lecture. "Yeah," Sasuke agreed to his uncle.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura waving at him. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"I better go," Sasuke told his relatives, "I'll see you later!" Sasuke ran off to catch up with his friend.

"Do your best, Sasuke!" Teyaki encouraged.

"And study well!" Uruchi added in.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura continued their morning ritual of walking to the Academy together. The birds were chirping peacefully in the morning streets, as other people were going about their own business, paying no heed to the two children.

"How are things going on with your family?" asked Sakura.

"Things are looking up, Sakura," replied Sasuke, "Actually, I feel like I have nothing to worry about anymore." Which was true, due to his mother's and uncle's encouragement. Even if it's a long way from now, Sasuke will eventually catch up to his older brother. He just has to keep at it and do his best.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Sakura smiled, "So, there's no more 'moody-Sasuke-kun' anymore?" Sakura teased.

Sasuke chuckled on Sakura's playful joke. "Yes, there's no more 'moody-Sasuke-kun' anymore. It's a brand new day, Sakura. No need to look back on the problems I've faced anymore."

"That's right, Sasuke-kun," Sakura nodded, "Now's the time to just focus on the future."

"Oh, I have my future set in mind," Sasuke smirked in confidence, "By the way, how's that new friend of yours?"

"You mean, Hyuuga Hinata-chan?" Recently, Sakura and Ino met a shy girl named Hyuuga Hinata. To their surprise, they found out that she hails from the Hyuuga Clan, one of the most respected clans, whose fame even rivals that of the Uchiha Clan. And to their biggest surprise, they found out that she is also the destined heiress to the Hyuuga Clan itself. "She's a good person. Shy, but she's pretty nice. Ino and I got along with her pretty well. While you go off training, we usually meet up and study together. Although, occasionally, we would talk about girl-stuff. Which reminds me, do you remember Naruto?"

"You mean that loud-mouthed kid who is boasting about being Hokage?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Guess what? You'll never believe this, but Hinata-chan, apparently, has a crush on him," Sakura informed.

"You serious?" Sasuke was completely surprised, "What does that girl see in him? Any girl would avoid Naruto, first chance."

"Ino and I were surprised, too," confessed Sakura, "When we asked why, she wouldn't tell us. She said it was a personal thing. I guess she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived at the Academy. The children were merely playing outside, until the bell officially rang. "We'd better get to class," commented Sasuke, "Same thing at the docks?"

"I'll be there," Sakura smiled, "See you later." Sakura waved at Sasuke before she headed off to class, accompanied by her two friends, Ino and Hinata. Meanwhile, Sasuke headed off to his own class.

* * *

As class went on, Sasuke focused on his reading materials. However, while he was reading, thoughts about his comparison between him and his brother ran through his mind. But things were different.

**That's right. Brother and I hail from the same clan. **

And thanks to that realization, Sasuke's studies have progressed very fast, almost to the point of being the best of the best within the class. Sometimes, as the best, Sasuke had the tendency to spark jealousy among his classmates, although unintentionally. But overall, Sasuke really had nothing to worry about within his family, especially when it comes to measuring up to become like his brother. Sasuke could now focus on his original dream, being part of the Konoha Military Police Force, just like his father.

* * *

It was lunchtime for the children and the teacher staff in the Academy. As usual, Sasuke and Sakura would always meet up with each other at the docks at the lake. Sasuke brought the lunches, which his mother cooked for them, with him and found Sakura sitting peacefully on the dock. The coast was clear. The bullies that picked on Sakura yesterday were apparently gone, having taken Sasuke's cold warnings seriously. Ever since then, it seemed her bullies have not bothered with her. Sakura waited patiently at the docks, with her sandals sitting next to her, and her feet dipped into the lake, alternating them back and forth.

"Enjoying the water?" asked Sasuke, as he approached his friend.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke smiling at her. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"Mom made lunches for the both of us," Sasuke informed, showing their lunch trays, "Better dig in before they get cold."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled, as she took her tray from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke sat next to Sakura as she began to take a bite out of her lunch, followed by Sasuke. Much to Sakura's pleasure, Sakura enjoyed the taste of Mikoto's cooking. "Wow! This is good!" exclaimed the happy Sakura, "How does your mom do it?"

"'Ancient Uchiha Secret,' I guess," Sasuke mused, making Sakura giggle.

"Speaking of secret, can I ask you a question?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," replied Sasuke.

"I've been reading that the Uchiha Clan is so popular and so great, next to the Hyuuga Clan. They also say that the Uchiha Clan have this great dojutsu," Sakura recalled, "What was it called again?"

"You mean the Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sakura responded, "So tell me, Sasuke-kun. What's so special about it?" Sakura was so curious about Sasuke's clan.

"Well, I don't know the details, but I've been hearing that the Sharingan is probably the only thing that rivals even the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan. I only hear stories from my brother's missions. And according to those stories, the Sharingan has the ability to copy a lot of jutsus, predictability, sees through genjutsu, a lot of amazing things," explained Sasuke.

"Wow, no wonder the Uchiha Clan are so popular," said the amazed Sakura.

Sasuke intentionally left out the fact that he heard about the secret Mangekyou Sharingan. Although it was a rumor, Sasuke can't exactly confirm if the stories were true. Instead, he just continued on the subject of the normal Sharingan. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I strive so hard to be the best so much," Sasuke admitted, "I want everyone to know that I come from one of the most respected clans in Konoha."

"I understand. But you know, you should learn to relax more often. Go have some fun or something. It's no fun to always train, you know," said Sakura.

"Well, that's the story of the Uchiha life, Sakura. All work and no play," he sighed, as he finished his lunch and setting it aside.

Sakura finished her lunch and set it aside. Sakura then rose up from her spot and walked past Sasuke, stretching her legs and her arms after being in a relaxed position for a while. "Well, maybe you should learn how to have fun once in a while. Who knows? You might learn " Sakura then crept up to her best friend. "Starting...now!" Without warning, Sakura playfully pushed the young Uchiha into the lake.

Sasuke didn't have time to react as he fell into the water. Sasuke rose back up to the surface, treading waters. "What was that for!?" Sasuke sputtered.

Sakura could only giggle in amusement as she saw Sasuke all wet. "Just having some fun," answered Sakura, "Here, let me help you up."

Sakura offered a hand to Sasuke, who began to take Sakura by her hand. However, Sasuke was going to pull a fast one on Sakura. In retaliation for Sakura's "sneak attack," Sasuke pulled Sakura into the lake. Sakura shrieked as Sasuke unexpectedly pulled her in. Sakura floated back up to the surface and Sasuke was there to keep her afloat. "Now we're even," Sasuke laughed.

"No fair, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura complained whilst laughing with her best friend.

As they floated on the surface, Sasuke and Sakura realized how close they were. It seemed like they were frozen stiff upon the realization. Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice their cheeks turning red as they stared at each other. However, they snapped back into reality after a while and they faced away from each other, hidng their blushing faces from each other. "We, uh, we should get back up," Sasuke reminded.

"Um, yeah, I agree," Sakura responded.

Sasuke climbed up on the docks first, before helping her best friend up back on the docks. Sasuke and Sakura began drying themselves up before the sound of the Academy bell was heard. The two friends managed to get themselves dry enough for their next study session.

"What's your next class, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"We're going genjutsu lessons," replied Sakura, "It's one of my favorite classes. How about you?"

"We going to be doing some shuriken throwing lessons," answered Sasuke, "Nothing new for me."

"Hey, how about after school, you come on over for dinner?" Sakura offered, "That way, you and I can go over our materials together, like the last time."

Sasuke then realized that it has been a while that they had studied together. It seems like Sasuke had lost track of time itself ever since he started his tireless training. "Sounds good," Sasuke nodded, "Meet you here after?"

"I'll be here," said Sakura, "I'll see you later." Sakura waved to her friend, before heading off to her next lesson.

Sasuke calmly walked off in another direction to attend to his session.

* * *

Sasuke spent most of the afternoon throwing shurikens at a wooden post. Sasuke had made a lot accurate hits on the post, as expected from an Uchiha. While Sasuke was so proficient at it, the rest of the other students were either inaccurate or they were just average.

* * *

After the Academy rang its bell, signaling the end of its daily sessions, Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke out on the docks. As she waited for her best friend, Sakura stared at the sun setting itself. She watched as the beautiful orange colors continue to set itself, until, finally, Sasuke met up with Sakura.

"Sorry, I'm late, Sakura," Sasuke apologized, "I just had to get some of my homework."

"That's okay, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "We have plenty of time before dinner. Shall we?"

Sasuke nodded to his best friend and they began their late afternoon walk together to her house.

After a while of walking through the streets of Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura had finally made their way to her house. Sasuke accompanied Sakura into her house. As soon as they stepped in, they immediately removed their sandals.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sakura announced, "Sasuke-kun is here, too!"

Sakura's mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Ah, welcome, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's mother greeted.

"Hello, Haruno-san," Sasuke bowed respectfully.

"Mom, is it okay if Sasuke-kun had dinner with us?" asked Sakura.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Sakura's mother smiled, "Dinner will be ready in a while."

"Thanks, Mom," said Sakura, "Sasuke-kun and I are going to study upstairs." Sakura led Sasuke upstairs to her room, while Sakura's mother went back to the kitchen continue cooking dinner for her husband, daughter, and her daughter's friend.

* * *

Time went by, and Sasuke and Sakura spent most of it reading a textbook together, along with their lecture notes. During their homework session, Sasuke had some difficulty on genjutsu.

"This pretty hard," Sasuke sighed, "I know a lot about ninjitsu and taijutsu, but this is something else."

"Really? You've never studied genjutsu before?" asked Sakura.

"Genjutsu was never a good subject to me, to be honest. I always thought it was boring," confessed Sasuke.

"Which part are you having problems on?" Sakura asked as she came over to Sasuke's side, looking over his shoulder at his textbook.

"How does genjutsu affect the opponent?" Sasuke read on his textbook.

"Oh, I know that one!" Sakura stated. Sakura sat by Sasuke's side and turned to another page of his textbook. "Here it is. You know what genjutsu is, right?"

"Well, according to what I read, it's all illusionary techniques, right?" Sasuke answered.

"Right. It says here: genjutsu creates imbalances in the victim's senses and disrupts the victim's brain wave patterns. That's how the opponent sees illusions, because their senses and the brain are affected using chakra, which acts as a 'false stimulant.'"

"Wow." Sasuke was amazed at Sakura's brilliance. Perhaps Sasuke had taught Sakura well. "Someone's been doing their homework."

"Unlike a certain 'genius,'" Sakura teased, knocking on Sasuke's head playfully.

"Hey, hey, cut it out," ordered Sasuke, "I told you genjutsu wasn't my best subject. But you seem pretty good at it, Sakura."

"Genjutsu is my favorite subject," said Sakura, "I know so much about it. And I've been reading some books about them. Honestly, I think I do better with genjutsu rather than ninjitsu or taijutsu."

"Yeah, that's something you'd have to fix," commented Sasuke, "Hey! I have an idea! How about...I teach you some ninjitsu and taijutsu, and in return, you teach me genjutsu."

Sakura was surprised about Sasuke's offer. She couldn't believe Sasuke was actually asking her for a few lessons, in exchange for teaching her a few techniques of his own. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah. I've helped you on most of your homework. You can say this is a chance to pay me back," said Sasuke, "Do we have a deal?"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's generous offer. "It's a deal!"

"Kids! Dinner is ready!"

"We should take a break from our studies, Sasuke-kun," advised Sakura.

"Yeah, all that reading is kind of making me hungry, anyway," Sasuke said, as he rose from his seating position and stretching himself. Sasuke followed after Sakura out of her bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke, along with Sakura, found the Haruno parents waiting at the table for the young Academy students to take their respective seats. On the four-person table, the Haruno parents sat next to each other, while Sasuke sat by the father's and Sakura's side, and Sakura sat by her mother's side.

"So glad you could join us, Sasuke-kun," the father greeted.

"Thanks for having me for dinner, sir," said the grateful Sasuke, "And you, too, Sakura. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

"Let's enjoy, everyone!" the mother proclaimed.

Everyone had their hands together in a prayer position. "Itadakimasu!"

Minutes passed as the Haruno Family and Sasuke had dinner together, along with some hot tea. Much to Sasuke's surprise and satisfaction, he enjoyed the taste of Sakura's mother's cooking. He now realized where Sakura got her cooking skills from.

"How do you like the food, Sasuke-kun?" asked the mother.

"It's very good, ma'am," replied Sasuke, "I can see why Sakura cooks so well."

"Why, thank you, Sasuke-kun," the mother giggled.

"Tell us, Sasuke-kun, what do you plan to do after the Academy?" asked the father.

"Well, after the Academy, I want to work my way up and join the Konoha Military Police Force," Sasuke responded.

"His father is the Captain of the Military Police," Sakura added in.

"Ah, that's quite an ambition you have there, son," commented the father.

"Sakura, maybe you should join the Police Force with Sasuke-kun," the mother suggested, "You two would make a great team."

"As good as it sounds, Mom, I don't think so," responded Sakura, "I don't think I'm cut out for the Police Force."

"What do you plan to do, though, Sakura?" asked the father, "I know you wanted to join the Academy become a strong person, but are there other things that come to mind?"

"Well, I'm still deciding on that, Dad," said Sakura, "I'm just working my way up and seeing where it takes me. Although, I do have some interest in teaching and medicine."

"Medical-nins are high in demand now-a-days," the father noted, "But those sound like good ideas."

"And Sasuke-kun is going to help me," Sakura confessed.

As Sakura and her parents began talking amongst themselves, Sasuke was about to grab his cup of tea. As Sasuke's hand was inches away from it, he suddenly saw a crack appear on the cup. Sasuke froze on the spot as he saw the crack appear out of nowhere. Somehow, Sasuke didn't feel right. Something felt odd to Sasuke. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew in his heart that there was something wrong.

"Excuse me, but what time is it?" asked Sasuke.

"It's 10 o'clock, Sasuke-kun," replied the mother.

"Uh-oh! My curfew!" exclaimed Sasuke, "I'm sorry, but it's time for me to get back home. But thank you for the food!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Sasuke-kun!" the mother smiled.

"Feel free to stop by anytime, okay?" the father offered.

"I will, thank you," said Sasuke.

"Here, I'll help you get your stuff," offered Sakura as she led Sasuke to her room.

* * *

Sasuke had his items gathered up and Sakura saw her best friend out to the door.

"Thanks for inviting me, Sakura," said the grateful Sasuke, "And thanks for your help on my homework."

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled, "Thanks for helping me with my homework, too."

"Same thing tomorrow?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course! Oh, that remind me, I have something for you." Sakura dug into her pocket and pulled out a necklace of some kind. The necklace bore a yin-and-yang symbol.

"What's with the yin-and-yang symbol?" asked Sasuke.

"I got this from my dad's store," replied Sakura, "He said that this necklace is special because it symbolizes friendship. 'Even if we're apart, we'll always be one, because the yin and the yang can't exist without each other,' as he puts it." Sakura then broke the yin-and-yang, placing the yin necklace around Sasuke's neck, before placing the yang symbol around hers.

"Thanks, Sakura," said the grateful Sasuke, as he observed the yin symbol, "I'll be treasuring this."

"And I'll be treasuring mine, too," replied Sakura.

"Well, I better get going," announced Sasuke, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved at her best friend, as she ran off into the nighttime streets of Konoha, completely disappearing from her sights, before she headed back in.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the streets of the Uchiha complex. Sasuke did the best he could to rush back home, after knowing how long he stayed out.

**Man, I can't believe how late I've been out.** As Sasuke continued to run back home, he felt something ominous. He felt like there were ominous eyes staring right at him, from a distance, under the full moon. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked to where he felt that weird presence. However, when he looked, there was nothing. No one was there. **What was that just now? I could have sworn there was someone there.** As Sasuke was about to continue his run, he realized something odd. He looked at his surroundings and noticed something strange. **The lights are out...but it's not time to sleep yet...**

Sasuke ran to a district where there were usually a lot of Uchiha members lingering about. However...

"What...!?" Sasuke was completely shocked on what he was just looking at. The district was in complete ruins. Shruikens and kunais littered the place, buildings were left with cracks on their structure, but worst of all, Sasuke saw the most horrific things that stood out the most within the ruins...

Corpses.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the delay, everyone. Those essays are a pain. I hate to say this, but expect delays, due to my school. Sorry, everyone, but education comes first.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"When true friends meet in adverse hours, 'tis like a sunbeam through a shower. A water way an instant seen. The darkly closing clouds between."_ -Sir Walter Scott

* * *

It was a living hell. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was just witnessing. Here, in one of the busiest districts of the Uchiha Complex, the place was littered with corpses of his own clansmen. Their lifeless bodies were almost enough to make Sasuke sick to his stomach, after seeing how much blood around. For Sasuke, this must be what hell, itself, looks like.

**What is this?** Sasuke ran throughout the streets to look for any survivors. How could this all happen? How could the Uchiha Clan, the very clan he grew up believing to the be greatest, be slaughtered like this? There was just no way! **What's going on!?** Sasuke continued running, until he ended up towards where his uncle and his aunt worked. Sasuke gasped in horror as he saw an even more horrific image. His aunt and uncle lay lifeless on the ground, in a pool of their own blood, just like the other Uchiha Clan members.

Sasuke hesitantly approached their lifeless bodies, horrified at his relatives' corpses. "Uncle...Auntie..." Sasuke couldn't comprehend the image of his relatives' corpses. Sasuke just wanted to look away, but the fear in his heart wouldn't let him look away. "Mom...Dad..."

Sasuke realized that if the Uchiha Clan members have been killed, then that could also mean that his parents were in danger. Without hesitation, Sasuke rushed back to his house. At times like this, he wished Itachi were still around. Itachi would know what to do. Where is he at a time like this?

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his house. Like the others, the lights here were turned off as well. It was unusual. With Sasuke this late, his parents would've waited for their son to come home, and their lights would be left on. Sasuke hoped that his parents were just leaving their lights off, just to fool whoever the killer is around the Uchiha Complex.

Sasuke entered the house, although fear was still inside his heart. "Mom? Dad? Are you home?" There was no answer. Sasuke was now fearing the worst. **What if something bad happened? Mom, Dad, please be safe...** Sasuke didn't bother removing his sandals and walked in, dropping his book bag on the way.

Sasuke walked silently throughout the house, searching the garden, hoping his mother was just watering the plants at this late night. Then, Sasuke walked over to the family room, hoping that his father was just doing some meditation, waiting for his youngest son to come home, probably prepare himself to give Sasuke a stern lecture about staying out late. It didn't matter if Sasuke was going to get scolded for being late for curfew, just as long as his parents are safe. Sasuke searched the kitchen, his bedroom, and Itachi's bedroom. Unfortunately, his parents couldn't be found in any of them. Suddenly, Sasuke heard a sound. A sound of something dropping. Sasuke gasped upon hearing the sound. He knew where it came from.

Sasuke immediately ran to the last room he hadn't searched. The family room. Sasuke was about to reach for the door handles, but something inside him forced him otherwise. Something was telling Sasuke not to open it. But not only that, there was something about the living room... **There's someone in there...** Sasuke's mind was telling him to open the door and see, but his body, for some reason, refused to do so. Sasuke's body was visibly shaking in fear, and his breathing had some shuddering in it. **Move...** Sasuke's leg's, although resistant at first, began to move slowly towards the door. **Move...** Then, his arms moved for the door handles. **Move!** Finally, the hesistant and fearful Sasuke finally opened to door, to see what awaits him on the other side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was preparing to go to bed for the night. She and her classmates have a lot of work to do tomorrow morning. Apparently, their class was going to do some research on animal life and how they can interact with numerous shinobi. And during their class, the Inuzuka Clan are the guest, volunteering to lecture and provide support for the teachers at the Academy.

Before Sakura went to bed, she noticed something on her desk. Along with her books, she noticed a piece of paper among them. Sakura approached the sheet of paper and took a closer look at them. They were notes. And apparently, they belonged to Sasuke. **He must have forgot them...** **I'd better deliver it to him...**

Luckily for Sakura, her parents were asleep. If her parents had caught her sneaking out at night, she would be in a world's lot of trouble. However, this was just merely to help out her friend. Sakura changed her out of her pajamas and into her casual clothes. Folding the notes in her hands, she snuck out of the door, carefully opening and closing the door, trying to prevent the straining sound of the door hinges.

After successfully sneaking out of her house, she immediately began running towards the Uchiha Complex...unaware of what is transpiring there right now.

* * *

Sasuke entered the family room. The room was in complete darkness. However, the moonlight shone from the window nearby and provided illumination for the only thing that showed up in the room...and it shocked Sasuke beyond reality. Before him, illuminated by the moonlight, were the corpses of Fugaku and Mikoto, his own parents. Here they were, with blood coming from their mouths, with freshly made wounds on their lifeless bodies, and now lying in the pool of their own blood. Sasuke just wanted to throw up, not because of the sight of blood, but the sight of his own parents, dead before his feet.

"Mom! Dad!" Sasuke yelled, running into the room, only to be stopped by something else. He realized that he was not alone in the room. There was someone in there, hiding in the darkness.

The sound of footsteps were heard in the room, causing Sasuke walk back a little. Soon, the moonlight showed a figure, with the face blocked only by darkness. Could this person be the killer? Sasuke was afraid of this person, until he realized who it was. The figure was wearing an ANBU uniform that Sasuke recognized. Then figure showed his face under the moonlight. It was Itachi. Itachi must have returned to the village, most likely to investigate the mysterious deaths of the Uchiha Clan members. Sasuke was relieved a little to see who it was, but his relief was not quelled yet. Not after seeing so many of his clansmen dead.

"Brother! Brother, Mom and Dad are..." Sasuke was just at a loss for words, after seeing what has transpired. He just couldn't believe any of it, even if he saw it with his own eyes. "Why? Why... Who could've done this?" Sasuke was immediately silenced by a shuriken that flew across his shoulders, before impaling itself into the door behind him. Sasuke's body froze after the shuriken flew by. Then, after a moment, Sasuke immediately felt sharp pain on his left shoulder, followed by a cut on his shoulder, with his own blood oozing out. Sasuke gripped his shoulder in pain. Did Itachi just throw a shuriken at his own brother? "Brother, what are you..."

Itachi merely stared at him with cold eyes. In Sasuke's eyes, Itachi's eyes held no emotion. No, these weren't the same eyes of Itachi, that Sasuke remembered. No, these were more like the eyes of a vicious killer. Sasuke couldn't comprehend what had gotten into his brother. What made Itachi suddenly attack Sasuke, and without hesitation either?

"What has gotten into you, Brother?" Sasuke questioned.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi stated, in a cold voice. Itachi closed his eyes in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was paralyzed with fear, not sure what Itachi was going to pull off next. Then, the elder Uchiha brother opened his eyes before Sasuke, and before Sasuke knew it, he felt his entire body freeze up. He couldn't move. _**Mangekyou Sharingan!**_ Itachi's eyes took the form of a different Sharingan, the same Sharingan that Sasuke saw on that day.

Soon, the entire world changed.

* * *

Sasuke found himself in another world. The nighttime sky no longer had a dark blue color, but that of a blood red color. The nighttime clouds now bore dark clouds. Everything around him was now like a negative photograph image. Did Itachi take his brother to hell?

Sasuke looked around at his surroundings, and soon, he saw even more horrific images. His own clan members were falling before him, dead. Sasuke tried to run away from the image, but his legs refused to listen, forcing the young Uchiha to witness the death of his clan members. **My legs...they won't move...**

The image didn't stop. Sasuke gasped more and more as his saw more of the Uchiha Clan members fall before him. Then, he witnessed Itachi throw numerous shurikens into his own clan members. And each one of them, impaled themselves into the vital parts: the head, the neck, the heart.

Sasuke literally screamed bloody murder after seeing the shurikens kill more clan members and seeing their blood gush out from their bodies like a waterfall. "STOP!! BROTHER!! DON'T SHOW THIS TO ME ANYMORE!!" Sasuke screamed, holding his head, "Why...why have you done this, Brother?"

However, his screams fell on deaf ears. More images appeared before him now. This time, his clan members tried to fight back against the rogue Itachi. "No..." The clan members had their weapons drawn and jumped towards Itachi, ready to make their killing blow. "No..." Then, without even breaking a sweat, Itachi easily swept them all away, using only his katana. Seeing this image caused Sasuke to scream even more. Next to Sasuke, he saw his uncle and his aunt. His uncle tried to protect his wife from Itachi, holding his arms out, trying to block Itachi from her. "Uncle...Auntie..." Before Sasuke could help them, Itachi easily cut them down with his katana, despite his uncle blocking the way. Seeing them die in front of them caused Sasuke to scream even more.

The next image would be the worst. Sasuke found himself in the living once again. This time, he saw his parents kneeling down, with their shoulders sagged and their heads bowed down, as if they were ready to be executed. And that executor was standing right behind them, with his katana ready over head. That executor was Itachi. "Mom! Dad!" Sasuke yelled to his parents, only to realize they couldn't hear him, "Don't do it, Brother!! Please, don't kill them!"

Sasuke was completely helpless. There was nothing Sasuke could do. And he was forced to watch, as Itachi's katana was forced downwards forcing large amounts blood out from their backs, instantly taking the lives of both Fugaku and Mikoto.

* * *

That last image, was enough for Sasuke to scream, loud enough to be heard from the outside. Sasuke held his head in pain, before kneeling to the ground. As Sasuke knelt to the ground, Itachi's Sharingan vanished from his eyes. Sasuke then fell to the ground. Shuddered breathing could be heard from the young Uchiha. Sasuke, while lying on the ground, exhausted, looked up to see his parent's corpses, and Itachi standing over them. He now realized it. Itachi was the killer. He was the one who slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan. He was the one who killed his clan members, his friends, his relatives, and now his parents.

"Why...why did you...kill them?" asked the weak Sasuke.

"To see my potential," Itachi simply replied, after a moment of silence.

"To...see your potential?" asked the bewildered Sasuke, "That's it?" Itachi didn't answer this time. "You killed them all, just for that?" Sasuke asked, clenching his teeth, with anger rising inside him.

Itachi closed his eyes. "It was necessary," he stated.

"Necessary?" Sasuke slowly rose up from the ground. Then, in blind rage, Sasuke immediately charged towards Itachi, screaming rage. Sasuke was going to kill him. Hearing his reasons was the last straw. Now, Sasuke was going to send him to hell. "YOU'RE INSANE!!"

When Sasuke was close enough, he was simply stopped with a powerful punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Sasuke. The young Uchiha collapsed to the ground, after the punch. Then, when he looked up, he witnessed his parents' lifeless bodies again. Seeing their deaths and now their lifeless corpses was enough to make Sasuke's tears leak out from his eyes. His entire family was now gone, and right in front of him. Itachi's foot showed up in Sasuke's eyes. **I'm scared... **Sasuke rose up from the ground and saw his elder brother staring down on him. **I'm scared!** Sasuke immediately ran out of the living room, screaming fear.

* * *

Fear took control of Sasuke as he ran out of the house and through the streets of the Uchiha Complex, while avoiding the corpses of his own clansmen.

"Please, don't kill me!!" Sasuke cried out. Sasuke stopped his running, when he saw Itachi blocking the way. Itachi continued to stare at him with that same merciless look on his face. Itachi was not Itachi any more. Itachi was now a devil. "This can't be! You can't be my brother! You just can't!"

"I only played the role of 'big brother' that you desired, in order to see your potential," said Itachi. Sasuke didn't understand what Itachi was saying. "It is you, Sasuke, who has the ability to test my potential. You hated and resented me because of my power. And everyday, you strived to surpass me. That's why I shall let you live, for my sake. Like me, you are also capable of awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan. But to do that..." Sasuke remained quiet during Itachi's proclamation. "You must sacrifice...your closest friend." Sasuke eyes widened upon hearing that requirement. Did he have to kill Sakura, just to obtain a powerful Sharingan? "Just as I have."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Itachi sacrificed his closest friend for the Mangekyou Sharingan? However, that's when the young Uchiha remembered.

* * *

_"The other person who never showed up at the meeting last night was Uchiha Shisui," Uchiha #2 informed Itachi, "Didn't you look up to that man, as if he were your older brother?"_

* * *

"No, that can't be..." Sasuke couldn't believe it. "You were the one who killed Shisui-san."

"That's right," replied Itachi, "And because of that day, I obtained these eyes." Sasuke gasped at this revelation. That was why Itachi's eyes had become different. That's why Shisui never showed up at the meeting. "You will find the clan's secret meeting place at the Nakano Temple, under the seventh tatami mat on the far right side. In there, you will find the history of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, and its ultimate purpose. You will find the real secrets there."

**The...real secrets...?**

"When you activate it, the total of people who have the Mangekyou Sharingan will be three," said Itachi, "When that happens, that is more than enough reason for you to live. But...until then." Sasuke gasped when Itachi stepped back, thinking Itachi was going to make his killing blow. However... "You are not worth killing," Itachi declared, closing his eyes, "Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me. Live a miserable life. Run...run and cling helplessly onto your life. Then, when the time comes, when you have the same eyes as I do, seek me out." Itachi then opened his eyes showing his Mangekyou Sharingan to his young brother, once more.

The events that transpired here have taken a toll on Sasuke. Physically and mentally exhausted, Sasuke's eyes began to get blurry. Before he knew, everything went black.

* * *

It was a long walk from home, but Sakura didn't mind. She still remembered the way to Sasuke's house. There were still some stores open, even at this hour, and it provided Sakura some light as she walked towards the Uchiha Complex.

**I hope Sasuke-kun is still awake. And I hope he's not cranky when I wake him up. **Eventually, during her walk, she managed to get to a certain part of Konoha, where only the moon provided her source of illumination.

* * *

Sakura eventually arrived at the Uchiha Complex. All was quiet in this part of Konoha. **They all must be asleep. I should be careful not to wake anyone up.** Sakura recalled that this was the first time she's ever been in the Uchiha Complex when everyone was asleep. Sakura continued to walk off towards Sasuke's house.

However, when Sakura turned to a corner, she gasped in fright and covered her mouth in shock. She found numerous corpses of the Uchiha Clan littered around the streets. "What...what happened here?" asked the frightened Sakura, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura made haste throughout the Uchiha streets, searching desperately for her best friend. **Sasuke-kun, please be safe!** Sakura ran to almost every inch of the streets, only to run into more and more of the corpses and more of the ruined buildings.

After running around every corner of the complex, she began running towards her best friend's house, hoping that she had taken shelter there. On the way, she found what appears to be a kid lying down on the floor. The kid was covered in sweat, and there was a cut on his left shoulder. Sakura was hesitant to see who the person is, fearing it was Sasuke's dead body. And much to the pink-haired girl's surprise, it was miraculously Sasuke, unconscious, but alive. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to shake her best friend awake, "Sasuke-kun, please wake up!" Sakura looked around to see more of the carnage around her. "Who could've done this?" The carnage was too much. Tears of panic filled her eyes as she held the broken Sasuke in her arms, as if she were trying to shelter him from the cold. "HELP!! ANYBODY!! HELP ME, PLEASE!! HELP!! HELP!!" Sakura cried out desperately to anyone, before crying into Sasuke's head.

As if on cue, two ninjas, one masked and one scruffy-looking, appeared before the unconscious Sasuke and the crying Sakura. The two ninjas approached Sasuke and Sakura.

"Please, help us. I-I-I don't know what happened. I came in here to give Sasuke-kun something, and then...then...everyone here was...I didn't know what to do... Please...," cried Sakura, showing how much these images affected her.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," the masked ninja calmed Sakura down, "Asuma, how is he?"

Asuma, the scruffy-looking one, was checking on Sasuke's pulse and if he was breathing. "He's all right," replied Asuma, "He's just unconscious. What could've happened here, Kakashi?"

"I don't know. Asuma, take these two to the hospital and call for help," ordered Kakashi, "I'll look for survivors."

"Understood," nodded Asuma. Asuma then took the unconscious Sasuke from Sakura's hands and carryed the young Uchiha in his arms. "Come on, little girl, you'll be safer with me." Sakura nodded in response and began walking off with the older ninja on the way out to the Uchiha Complex, while Kakashi went out to search for any survivors. As the two walked off, Asuma noticed Sakura still wiping her tears from her face. Apparently, this whole turn of event seemed to have put quite an impact on her. Who could have done such a thing? **To put such a horrible image...even at their age...**

* * *

Sakura waited anxiously for any results about Sasuke's condition. Asuma took it upon himself to keep the girl company, while she waited for her best friend after Asuma called for other ninjas to assist Kakashi. Asuma came back with two cans of juice in hand.

"Here you go," Asuma offered a can of juice to Sakura.

"Thank you," said Sakura, although in a weak tone.

As Sakura took a sip of her drink, she still showed anxiety for her friend. She was extremely worried about his safety, which Asuma understood to be perfectly natural. Asuma placed a hand on Sakura's head in an assuringly way. "Don't worry, you're friend will be all right." Sakura could only nod in response, although reluctantly. **To think that the Great Uchiha Clan would be wiped out in one night. I never thought in a million years...** After a while, a female medical-nin came towards Asuma and Sakura. "How is he doing?" asked Asuma.

"He's going to be okay," replied the medical-nin, "He just suffered from intense psychological trauma and he's physically exhausted. He's going to have to stay here for a while."

"That's good news," Sakura sighed quietly in relief, "Can I go see him?"

"Of course, but he's sleeping right now. And you'll have to leave in a few minutes. I'm sorry," the medical-nin informed.

"I understand," sighed a disappointed Sakura. She wanted to at least keep him company, at least until Sasuke woke up.

"Miss, I think the little girl should be with her friend," Asuma insisted, surprising Sakura.

"Sir?" the medical-nin was just as surprised as Sakura.

"I know it's against the rules, but she's been worrying for her friend while you were all helping him," explained Asuma, "I think she should stay by his side, at least until he wakes up, wouldn't you agree?"

"Personally, I wouldn't mind because she's his best friend. But with all due respect, Asuma-san, it's against regulations," reasoned the medical-nin.

"Don't worry," assured Asuma, "If you get in trouble, just tell them I insisted. I'll take full responsibility for it."

The female medical-nin took a good look at Sakura and saw how worrisome she was getting for Sasuke. "All right, I'll allow her to stay," sighed the medical-nin. The medical-nin placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder and led her down a hallway, towards Sasuke's room.

* * *

The female medical-nin led Sakura to Sasuke's room. Inside the room, Sakura found her best friend lying in bed, sleeping. Sakura approached her best friend's right side and held his hand firmly. It was saddening for her to see her friend like this.

"I'll check in every now and then," the medical-nin informed Sakura, "Is there anything you need?"

"No...thank you," replied Sakura.

"Please call if you need anything," said the medical-nin, before shutting the door for the two children.

Sakura pulled up a chair and sat by her best friend's side, still holding his hand. The pink-haired girl raised her hand up to Sasuke's face and removed his bangs from his face. **Who could've done this to you, Sasuke-kun?**

Sakura felt powerless. She wanted to do something for Sasuke, anything to help him feel better. Whether it was to talk to him, play jokes on him, spar with him, go over homework with him, anything. She knew that Sasuke is going to have sad days ahead of him, after losing his entire clansmen. Sakura's eyes began to feel heavy, and she tried to resist it to no avail. **Sasuke-kun...I'll be here...**

**I...won't...leave your...side...  
**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"Some memories can hurt, but with you by my side, our friendship will survive."_ -Jackie Stancarone

* * *

It must he was still there.  When Sasuke's eyes shot open, in a cold sweat, expecting to still be in the hell he was in.  To his relief, Sasuke found himself in a white room, lying on a bed.  His clothes were different.  He wasn't wearing his usual Uchiha clothes, but rather some hospital clothes.  The sky outside was filled with clouds.  From the looks of it, it looked like it was going to rain soon.  While Sasuke was lying on the bed, he felt someone's hand grasped onto his right hand.  Sasuke looked to his side and found Sakura sound asleep on the side of his bed. 

The events that Sasuke went through continued to haunt him.  Showing up in the hospital, it felt like nothing happened.  **Was it...just a dream?**  Sasuke gently removed Sakura's hand out of his.  As soon as the young Uchiha tried to rise up from his bed, he immediately felt sharp pain coming from his left shoulder.  Sasuke looked to his left shoulder and lifted up his sleeve.  To his horror, found bandages wrapped around his shoulder.  The image replayed itself in his mind.  It was all real.  Itachi had apparently gave him a reminder of what happened, with a shuriken across his shoulder.  It was a dirty reminder that he had witnessed it...the death of his clan and his family.  Sasuke's heart fell upon realization.

Sasuke rose from his bed, careful not to wake up Sakura.  With nothing to do, Sasuke decided to do some walking, hoping to clear his mind from all the events that have happened to him.

Sasuke exited his room and the hallways almost completely empty and quiet, which makes sense, considering it was still early in the morning.  The medical-nins were probably going over some paper work and inspections of patients in this early hour.  When Sasuke came across a hallway, he began to hear a couple of voices, coming from two female medical-nins.

"Yes, it's true," said medical-nin #1, "He was the only one who was rescued."

"Doesn't he have an older brother?" asked medical-nin #2.  Sasuke widened his eyes upon hearing about his elder brother.  Half of his heart, Sasuke hoped that his brother had been captured, while the other half expected Itachi to have been killed on sight.

"Yes, but his whereabouts are unknown," informed medical-nin #1, "Even the Inuzuka Clan had trouble finding him."  Sasuke gritted his teeth.  Itachi had escaped; he was still at large...he never even answered for his crimes.

"To think that the noble Uchiha Clan..." the medical-nin #2 sighed, disbelieving these turn of events.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Sasuke walked past the medical-nins.  The medical-nins hadn't noticed the young Uchiha walking off.  They were too shocked to hear about one of Konoha's powerful clans being killed off just like that.

Sasuke exited the hospital grounds.  Sasuke hoped the fresh air can help clear his mind better.  He took a good look at the overcast sky.  The sky began to rumble.  It was going to rain soon.  So many thoughts crossed Sasuke's mind.  His brother's betrayal, his clan member's death, the murder of his family, everything was just so devasting.  It was too much.  Sasuke couldn't believe such a thing.  It had to be a lie!  It had to be some kind of drill the Uchiha Clan were undergoing, and that Sasuke was just too young to understand any of it.  This determination caused Sasuke to run off of the hospital grounds to the only place he needed to see...home.

---------

Sakura began to stir around.  She wasn't sure how long she had slept.  The pink-haired girl yawned and stretched her arms and her back.  After Sakura rubbed her eyes, she was shocked to find Sasuke was no longer in bed.  Where had he gone off to?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out, looking around the room.  Sakura looked under the bed to see his sandals were gone.  **Where did you go off to?  **Sakura wasn't sure where her best friend to would be.  She began to ponder, until suddenly, she realized.  **Could he be...?**

Sakura immediately exited the hospital room, running past the staff members, specialists, and other shinobi lingering about.  Sakura knew exactly where her best friend was going to be at.

---------

Sasuke ran throughout Konoha nonstop.  The only time he had to catch his breath was when he stopped at the entrance to the Uchiha Complex.  The gates had yellow tape on it, labeled 'Do Not Enter.'  Maybe they were still doing their drills and they didn't want anyone to interfere for safety reasons.  Sasuke entered the Complex, moving through the yellow tapes.  Sasuke took a good look around the Uchiha streets, looking for any signs of life.  The place looked like a ghost town, but it was probably because everyone was still sleeping.  No one would wake up this early in the morning.  Sasuke looked to the bakery shop where his uncle and aunt worked, and was shocked to see who was there.

"Why, hello, Sasuke-chan!" Uruchi greeted with a smile, while her husband was sitting down, reading the morning papers, "Have you come to buy something today?"

Sasuke smiled in joy and relief.  It was a dream after all.  Sasuke would gladly buy something from his aunt.  That would mean everything was just one big illusion that Itachi was playing against him.

Unfortunately, when Sasuke stepped forward, he realized something.  His aunt and uncle disappeared into the air, and their bakery shop was replaced with ruins.  It was no dream.  The baker shop was destroyed.  Uruchi and Teyaki, Sasuke's aunt and uncle, no longer worked at their bakery shop.  In fact, they were no longer among the living.

It was the same for everything.  Sasuke stood among the ruins of his home.  As Sasuke's heart fell into depression, the clouds gave way to a morning rain.  The rain poured heavily in the Uchiha Complex, as if the sky itself were mourning for the young Uchiha.  Normally, the rain would make anyone feel better, but it failed on Sasuke. 

Sasuke held his head down in pure sorrow and walked aimlessly throughout the empty streets of the Uchiha Complex.  As he walked in a state of depression, memories of his good times in his former home began to surface through his mind.  Good memories, before the massacre.

---------

_While he ran through the streets, he was stopped by his aunt, one of the owners of the bakery shop in the Uchiha District, who was busy sweeping the doorstep of her shop. "Ah, Sasuke-chan, are you heading off to school?"_

_"Yeah," replied Sasuke._

_"I just saw Itachi-chan a little while ago," said Uruchi, "My, how he's grown. And he's also become a splendid ninja. He graduated the Academy with the highest grades when he was seven, and then, he moved up towards the level of chuunin at the age of ten."_

_"Not only that, but he was also able to use the Sharingan when he was eight," Sasuke added in._

_"Ah, yes, that's right," responded Uruchi, "He truly is the pride of the Uchiha Clan."_

---------

That was the last time he had ever spoke to his Aunt Uruchi.  And now, she will never hear from her again, even if its to praise Itachi for his accomplishments.

Sasuke didn't know how far he walked.  He only stopped when he unexpectedly arrived at the doorsteps of his own house.  The cracked Uchiha Family Crest had still bared its mark, caused by Itachi.  Sasuke was hesitant to enter his house.  This was the same place his family had been lost to him, but Sasuke still needed to see everything for himself. 

Sasuke entered his house.  The place was quiet.  The only noise he heard was the sound of lightning and rain pouring outside.  As he walked in, Sasuke remembered what would happen everytime he came back home.

---------

_"Welcome home, Sasuke," Mikoto greeted with a kind smile._

_---------  
_

How Sasuke wanted to hear that.  Now, it was never going to happen.  Sasuke removed his sandals before walking onto the wooden floors of his house. 

Sasuke began to explore his house.  However, it never helped his depression nor his sorrow.  He walked to where his mother's garden was.  As he walked, memories of his father began to surface in his mind.  Remembered when his father began to take notice of him, when his relationship with Itachi became strained.  Although his father was always strict and stern, Sasuke still wanted to see his father again.

Sasuke looked into the family room, where his family would usually hang out or have some meetings.  This was the same place where Sasuke encountered his mother, after he was training to use the fire jutsu his father was teaching him.

---------

_"Sasuke, hold on a minute," Mikoto said, bringing in a first aid kit._

_"What is it?" asked Sasuke, not sure what Mikoto wanted from him._

_Mikoto then took a bit of ointment and gently rubbed it on the burn marks Sasuke had around his mouth, making the young Uchiha hiss in pain upon contact._

---------

Sasuke gave a small smile.  He loved his mother very much.  Out of all the people in his family, besides Itachi, Sasuke felt much closer to his mother.  She was the most nicest person in his entire lifetime.  Despite being scolded by her in his younger age or getting in trouble with her, Mikoto was still a great mother.  Full of kindness, encouragement, and she was very wise.  If it weren't for her, Sasuke would have lost his friendship with Sakura.

As Sasuke reminisced his memories of his mother, he heard a thud coming from the kitchen.  It had to be his mother!  Maybe she dropped something in the kitchen while preparing some breakfast.

Sasuke ran towards the kitchen and burst right through the door.  "Mom!" Sasuke called out desperately.

Unfortunately, Sasuke only saw a cat, which shrieked upon Sasuke's arrival, before jumping out of the window.  Once again, Sasuke's denial had gotten the best of him.  Mikoto was nowhere to be found.  Like all the others, Mikoto no longer exists.

Sasuke remembered that this was the very place where Mikoto helped Sasuke see a different perspective about himself and Itachi.

----------

_"But then why is it always Brother!?" Sasuke asked, still not understanding the whole point._

_Mikoto sighed. She realized that Sasuke was still comparing himself to Itachi. "Your brother is your brother, and you are you," Mikoto lectured, "Your dad is always worried about you two."_

----------

Sasuke had finally arrived at the final place of his house.  The very same place and last place where he saw death of his own parents, at the hands of his brother...his parents's bedroom.

There was no light to illuminate the place, except for the random lightning claps.  Sasuke didn't need the light to see his parents's room.  In the middle of the room, there was blood stains on the ground, clear as daylight.  Among the blood stains, there were white lines, indicating where Mikoto's and Fugaku's bodies lied. 

Sasuke's heart fell completely.  His felt so much sorrow, so much pain in his heart.  The Uchiha Clan was no more.  But more than that, his family was dead.  There was no sense in denying it.  He will never see his parents smile, he will never talk to them again, he will never hear them scolding him, lecturing him, or giving him advise.  The sadness was too much to bear, Sasuke fell on his knees before where his parents's last lied down.  Tears of sorrow formed in the young Uchiha's eyes, as Sasuke wept for his dead parents.

Someone appeared into the family room.  Sasuke knew someone was following him.  He didn't need to know who was following him.

"It hurts, Sakura..." Sasuke sobbed, clutching his chest in sadness, "It hurts...so much..."

Sakura knelt besides Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug, allowing Sasuke to cry into her shoulder.  Before long, Sakura was crying with her best friend as well.  **Oh, Sasuke-kun...**

Sasuke and Sakura stayed in that position for a long time as the rain continued to fall outside.

----------

Later that day, Sasuke asked Sakura to be left alone.  There were still so many unanswered questions Sasuke need to know, like what Itachi had informed him on that night.

----------

_"You will find the clan's secret meeting place at the Nakano Temple, under the seventh tatami mat on the far right side. In there, you will find the history of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, and its ultimate purpose. You will find the real secrets there."_

----------

Sasuke need to know what Itachi was talking about.  What was so special about Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan? 

Doing as Itachi advised him, Sasuke arrived at the Nakano Temple, a sacred place in the Uchiha Complex, where clan members would hold their meetings.  Finding the secret entrance as Itachi had revealed to him, Sasuke found a secret passage, which led downstairs, underground.  At the entrance, there was a torch which would be Sasuke's only source of illumination. 

Taking the torch in hand, Sasuke followed the stairway, until Sasuke ended up at the end of the pathway.  The end had an altar, two large candles, and the Uchiha Clan symbol on the walls.  On the table, there was an ancient scroll lying across.

Lighting the two candles, Sasuke approached the altar and began reading the scroll.  As Sasuke continued reading through the texts, Sasuke narrowed his eyes upon reading what the contents read...

"I see...  So that's what it is..." Sasuke said to himself.

----------

At the Academy, Sakura walked to the Academy.  Sakura was so worried about Sasuke.  She continued to wonder how Sasuke would be after losing her entire family.  Her routine with Sasuke was also lost, ever since the death of his clan. 

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and found Ino and Hinata running towards her.  Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck.  Apparently, she too, had heard about what happened. 

"I was so worried about you," said Ino.

"Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine, you two," replied Sakura, "But I'm really worried about Sasuke-kun."

As if on cue, Sasuke arrived at a distant, with his hands in his pockets.  Sasuke hung his head down.  So much had happened too fast for the young Uchiha.  Sakura ran up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out as she came up to Sasuke, "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah..." Sasuke said, still depressed.

Sakura grasped her best friends hand and pulled him along.  "Come on.  We'll walk to the Academy together," Sakura offered gently.

Sasuke reluctantly walked with Sakura, accompanied by Ino and Hinata as well.

----------

Midday, the Academy was undergoing recess time.  Sasuke still sulked.  He never went outside like he usually did.  Behind him, he began to hear other students talking.

"Did you hear the news?" a boy whispered, "The entire Uchiha Clan was killed."

"Yeah, that's what my dad was saying, too," the boy's friend whispered.

"And he's the only one who survived," the boy said.

Sasuke had enough of their whispers.  It was enough for him to walk out of the classroom.

Sasuke sat on the dock at the lake.  As Sasuke looked deep into his own reflection, he saw that he was no longer the happy person he once was.  He was no longer looked like the person his parents were so proud of.

---------

_"You are truly my son," declared Fugaku._

---------

_"Whenever he's with me, your father never stops talking about you," Mikoto smiled._

---------

"I wonder what kind of conversations Dad had with Mom," Sasuke wondered to himself.  Sasuke then took a small rock next to him and threw it into his own reflection.  Then, much to his shock, Sasuke's refletion began to take shape of something else...or rather...someone else.

_"Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me."_

Sasuke's shocked expression quickly melted into another emotion he had never experienced before...hatred.  Sasuke's heart no longer felt sorrow or depression.  He now held only anger and hatred in his heart.  And the one person responsible for all this was the very person he had always looked up to.  Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi is now Sasuke's sworn enemy.  Sasuke's dream no longer exists.  Uchiha Itachi's death is now his new dream.

Brother...I will kill you, even if I have to travel through the path of darkness.  No matter the cost...I will obtain power!  From now on, I am an avenger!

"DO YOU HEAR ME, ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled out in fury, "I WILL FIND YOU!!  I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!  FROM NOW ON, I WILL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE HUNTING YOU DOWN!!"

Sakura was right behind him, apparently, shocked about Sasuke's declaration.  She was almost afraid of approaching him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" asked the concerned Sakura.

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" asked the cold Sasuke, "I'll tell you.  Itachi betrayed everyoned.  Itachi killed the clan."  Sasuke then turned around to Sakura.  "And he was the one who killed Mom and Dad!"

Sakura was shocked to see what had happened before her.  This was no longer the Sasuke she came to know.  No longer did Sasuke laugh, no longer did Sasuke smile.  It was like Sasuke was another person. 

"I hope he comes back," proclaimed Sasuke, "Because I'll be right here when he does.  When he comes back, I'm going to kill him!"

Sakura had seen it all.  Sasuke had transformed into another person.  And Itachi was the cause of it all.

There is going to be tough times ahead of them.  Although their friendship is still existant, their relationship will face many obstacles.  Nothing will ever be the same for them again.

And thus, their Cursed Friendship begins...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"The most beautiful discovery of true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart."_ -Elizabeth Foley

* * *

Years have past since Sasuke's transformation. Sasuke was no longer that nice, kind-hearted, selfless aspiring Kohona Academy student. Sakura had seen it. Although their friendship was still existant, it was still not the same as before. Sasuke was more cold towards Sakura. Every time Sakura had asked her best friend to do something fun with her, Sasuke would brush her off, claiming that he had more training to do. The pink-haired girl knew the reason for his training. Sasuke had become hell-bent on revenge. Sasuke's goal was no longer striving to become captain of the Konoha Military Police Force. His new goal now was to see Itachi dead. Sakura grew more and more worried for her childhood friend. She only wished there was something she could do to help him.

Their Academy days were now over. Sasuke and Sakura, as well as their other classmates, had officially become genins. These 12-year-old students, after showing their skills, despite their age, had the honor of being recognized as the Rookie Nine. Sasuke was the top student among his classmates, sparking a mixture of jealously and astonishment amongst them. However, Sasuke could care less of what they thought of him. His only concern was getting stronger and stronger to kill the monster who took his family away from him.

Sakura got herself dressed up for her first day as a genin. Her pink-colored hair had now grown long enough to reach midway on her back. As Sakura placed her forehead protector on her head in a girl's headband fashion, she looked at her mirror to see how it looked. However, her eyes soon found themselves looking at her necklace with the yang symbol on it. Up until now, she had never removed the necklace; and neither had Sasuke. To her, perhaps these necklaces marked the day everything went wrong. However, Sakura didn't want to think of it that way. These necklaces were a symbol of their friendship, even if it is strained.

Sakura placed her sandals on and headed out the door. "Mom, I'm going!" Sakura announced as she headed out the door.

"Have a good time, sweetheart!" the mother called out.

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, on her way to the Academy. Now that they were officially ordained the title of genin, it was time for her and her classmates to be assigned to their own teams.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned around to the sound of two girls calling her name. To her surprise, she found her two friends, Ino and Hinata, catching up to her.

"Are you ready for your own team, Sakura?" asked the excited Ino.

"Yeah..." Sakura replied.

"How is everything with you and Sasuke-kun?" asked the worried Hinata.

"...I'm getting so worried about him," confessed Sakura, "He's not the nice person he used to be anymore, ever since he lost his entire family."

"It's so sad," Hinata frowned, "To think that the entire Uchiha Clan was killed."

"Even when he was just little, he didn't deserve that," said Ino.

"I know," Sakura nodded, "The only thing I can do for him now is just be there for him. For better or worse. Somehow, I know he'll come around."

"You know what, Sakura? I've never said this before, but...he's lucky to have you as his best friend. Even if he is cold-hearted," said Ino, as she placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Ino-san is right, Sakura-san," Hinata nodded, "You're practically his light."

Sakura smiled at how comforting her friends's words were. "Thanks, you two."

"Come on, girls! We're going to be late! If we don't hurry, we might end up with a bad group!" declared the excited Ino as she pulled her friends along by their hands.

* * *

Ino and the girls arrived at the Academy in time. The students in the assigned classroom lingered about. Even the students of the Rookie Nine were among them. Sasuke, merely sat in his chair, resting his chin on his folded hands, as if he were in deep meditation. Sasuke preferred to be the anti-social type. The only person he had ever interacted with for years was Sakura, no one else, even if it was just for a moment. But other than that, Sasuke had still maintained his cold-hearted personality.

Sakura left her girl friends and approached the brooding Sasuke. "Um, Sasuke-kun? Is it okay if I sat next to you?" asked Sakura.

"No one is stopping you, Sakura," Sasuke permitted in a cold way.

Sakura could only frown at Sasuke's response. But, nevertheless, Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke.

* * *

In another room, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, was surrounded by a group of experienced jonins. Sarutobi had a viewing globe before everyone, where they saw an image of Sasuke continuing his brooding.

"Is that him? This year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Asuma. Asuma, the man who helped Sasuke to the hospital, couldn't believe it himself. He never thought that the last living Uchiha would be able to top the rest of his classmates.

"That's right," Sarutobi answered.

"He's the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre," noted Kurenai.

Sarutobi was informed of the incident. He was fully aware of how the Massacre changed Sasuke's life completely.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hinata parted from Ino and hesitantly began approaching Naruto. Hinata was so shy, whenever it was about Naruto. Ino and Sakura were fully aware of her crush on Naruto, as well as being surprised on how the Hyuuga heiress could have a thing for a loud-mouthed kid. Nevertheless, Hinata was taking tiny steps towards Naruto, until she finally reached him.

"Um...uh...h-hello, Naruto-kun..." Hinata greeted shyly, pressing her fingers together whilst blushing.

"Oh, hey, Hinata!" Naruto greeted with a smile, "How have you been?"

"I...I heard about what happened last night," recalled Hinata. Hinata, as well as the other Rookie Nine members were aware of how Naruto helped Iruka fight off against Mizuki, and how they were able to unmask him as the traitor that he was. And because of this accomplishment, Naruto was lucky enough to earn the rank of genin, thanks to Iruka. Thanks to that experience, Naruto learned a technique that was meant specifically for a jonin, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "Con-congratulations."

"Thanks, Hinata. That means a lot coming from you," Naruto responded.

Hinata's reddened cheeks got darker upon hearing those words from Naruto. "Oh...um...you're...you're welcome..."

Naruto's head tilted upon seeing Hinata's cheeks turning red. **Man, she's weird...but she's kind of cute when she does that, though...**

"All right, everyone! Take your seats!" Iruka, the Academy instructor, entered the classroom, with a clipboard in hand. This was the same man who helped Naruto become a genin. Iruka placed his clipboard on his podium. "As of today, you are all officially ninjas," proclaimed Iruka, "However, you are all genins; the beginner class, in other words. From here on, it's going to be more harder for you. You will all join a three-man platoon, taking on various missions under the command of your jonin instructor."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes upon hearing Iruka's explanation. **A three-man platoon... They'll just slow me down.**

Iruka picked up his clipboard and began reading off the list of assigned platoons. "We have arranged the groups based on their overall abilities so they can be equivalent," Iruka further explained, "I'm going to announce the teams."

Iruka began announcing the first six teams. While he announced them, there were some students who exclaimed to themselves in joy, as they got to hook up with their friends and such. Meanwhile, other students grumbled upon the announcement, showing their disliking to some of their team members.

"And now, for Team 7!" Iruka announced, "Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura didn't exactly mind Naruto at all, despite his loud personality, but she was more worrried if she was going to be away from Sasuke. **Please! Please let Sasuke-kun be on my team, too!**

"And Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka finished.

Sakura sighed in relief. **Thank goodness.**

Naruto, on the other hand, was not too happy with Sasuke being on his team. He was one of the jealous classmates that Sasuke had created, albeit unintentionally.

Hinata could only sigh in disappointment when she heard Naruto was going to be on a separate team. **Naruto-kun isn't going to be on my team...**

"For Team 8, we have Hyuuga Hinata!" announced Iruka, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes sir!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Next, we have Inuzuka Kiba! And Aburame Shino!" Iruka finished.

Inuzuka Kiba was a young member of the Inuzuka Clan. They were well-known for their taijutsu, based on their canine companions. They were also known for their sense of smell, which were as keen as a dog's or a wolf's. The Aburame Clan were a little similar to the Inuzuka Clan, except that their affinity was more to the insect side.

Iruka finished up with announcing the teams. However, Naruto stood up from his chair in an outrage.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, "Why do I have to be paired up with an asshole like Sasuke, anyway!?"

"Naruto, just sit down and shut up, will you!?" Sakura scolded.

Iruka sighed. He should have realized Naruto would have complaints about Sasuke being in his team. "Because Sasuke graduated with the highest grades in the Academy," answered Iruka, "You, on the other hand, Naruto, had the lowest grades of them all." This revelation caused the entire class, except for Hinata and Sakura, to laugh at Naruto for his poor grades. "And because of this, we want to divide up the abilities of each member so there is a balance."

"Just stay out of my way, dumbass," Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger upon Sasuke's remark.

"This afternoon, I will announced your jonin instructors. Until then, dismissed!" announced Iruka.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Academy with his hands in his pocket. The direction he was headed was not his old home. That home was long forgotten, ever since the blood of his family left its marks. Instead, he parted towards his recently acquired apartment. It wasn't exactly home for him, but it was better than being back in a "graveyard."

Unfortunately, for Sakura, Sasuke had parted long before she could have the chance to look for him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out. Sakura looked around to see if Sasuke would react to her calling, only to sigh in disappointment. "I missed him. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to have lunch with me."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around to see Naruto catching up to her. "Why don't we eat together, since we're on the same team?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but I need to find Sasuke-kun," Sakura politely refused, "But I appreciate the offer."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get it, Sakura-chan. What do you see in that jerk?"

"Don't call him that," Sakura protested, "I know he's cold, but he's my friend. He's had a rough life. Just give him a chance, okay?"

"Well, I don't know about how rough his life is, but whatever," Naruto shrugged, "Well, I'm going to get some ramen! See you later, Sakura-chan." Naruto waved to Sakura before departing to his favorite restaurant.

"See you later, Naruto," Sakura waved.

* * *

Sakura walked around the streets of Konoha, looking for her childhood friend. She was aware that Sasuke's hobby was to take walks around the streets of Konoha. He would usually do this whenever he wanted to clear his mind or if he had nothing special to do. However, Sasuke seemed to be a fast walker. Sakura couldn't find the sole Uchiha survivor around, not even at the usual places he would usually eat.

"Where could he be?" Sakura asked herself.

As Sakura continued to walk around the streets, she came across the newly formed Team 10, consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Much to Ino's dismay, she was paired up with, what she considered it to be, the most laziest and fattest shinobis of Konoha. Shikamaru came from the Nara Clan, who were well-known for raising the local deers, residing in the forests of Konoha. Chouji's clan, the Akimichis, were not only known for their large physique, but they were well-known for their body-growth jutsus. Some of them, if used correctly, would become giants with the help of their unique jutsus. Coincidentally, their fathers were once a platoon themselves, making Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji the second generation of this group.

Because they weren't going to meet their jonin instructors until the afternoon, Ino and her newly formed team were just hanging out at a local barbeque restaurant, thanks to the salary she receives at her flower shop. This restaurant happens to be Chouji's favorite place to eat, even more than Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura called out, coming up to the window, where Ino and her team sat next to.

"Hey, Sakura!" greeted Ino, "What are you up to?"

"I was looking for Sasuke-kun, but I can't find him anywhere," said Sakura, "Did any of you guys see him around?"

"That troublesome guy?" asked Shikamaru lazily, "The last I saw, it looked like he was heading towards the cemetary."

"He was going to the cemetary?" asked Sakura.

"I guess, I don't know what he does in his spare time," Shikamaru shrugged.

"I see," said Sakura, "Well, thanks anyway." Sakura began to take off in the path towards Konoha's local cemetary. Sakura knew why Sasuke would visit the cemetary.

"Hey, Sakura, since you're here, why don't you join us for lunch?" offered Chouji, "Ino's paying."

"That's only because you two don't have any money on you," Ino sighed in frustration, "Chouji, you always get your allowance, but the best you manage to keep it is only ten minutes. As for you, Shikamaru, I won't even bother telling you, since you don't do anything to earn your money. But Chouji, you spend your entire allowance on nothing but chips and candy. No wonder you're so fa--"

Chouji's eyes suddenly flashed up hearing the "f." Before Ino could finish her sentence, she was immediately silenced by Shikamaru, who quickly forced his hand over her mouth.

"Don't use that word!" Shikamaru warned silently, "That's his 'red' button. You push it, you're going to regret it. So unless you have a death wish, don't push it!"

"What was that you said, Ino?" asked the clueless Chouji.

"Oh, she just said, no wonder you're so free-spirited," Shikamaru quickly lied for the sake of his best friend.

"Really? Well, if you say so," Chouji shrugged.

"I appreciate the offer, Chouji," Sakura spoke up, "But I have to get going. I'll see you three later." Sakura bid farewell to the team and headed off to find Sasuke.

"See you around, Sakura!" Chouji waved.

"By the way, don't forget about the meeting this afternoon, Sakura!" Ino reminded to the distant Sakura.

"I won't!" replied the distant Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke walked into Konoha's local cemetary. In this place, Konoha shinobis, as well as Konoha's citizens, are laid to rest; even the greatest heroes. Sasuke walked past numerous tombstones until he came upon a large tombstone. On this tombstone, two names were carved into it:

_Uchiha Fugaku - Loyal to the Clan and his family, even in the end._

_Uchiha Mikoto - A kind-hearted kunoichi, and a loving mother._

As Sasuke stood before the tombstone of his parents, he closed his eyes and held of moment of silence for his late parents. Sasuke would visit his parents's resting grounds every day and hold a moment of silence for his parents. The only thing he had left to remember his parents by would be their portrait, when Fugaku and Mikoto were married, hanging on the wall of his apartment.

After a moment of silence from Sasuke, he sensed a presence of someone walking up behind him. Sasuke knew, all too well, who it was.

"Have you come to mourn for someone, too, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Actually, I was just looking for you," Sakura replied. Sasuke remained silent as he stared into his parents's tombstone. Sakura walked up beside him and then eyed the tombstone. Sakura wasn't fully aware of Sasuke's activities, considering that he was very anti-social. In fact, this was the first time Sakura had ever visit his parents's grave. In a sense, it was a long time since Sakura had met Mikoto. "They were great parents, Sasuke-kun," Sakura tried to comfort him, "Especially Mikoto-san. We would always talk to each other; girls' stuff, you know. Even though I already have a mother, Mikoto-san was like a second mother to me. She always told me I could tell her anything, and she would give me good advice. Just like the time when you were frustrated with your training."

"...Yeah..." Sasuke responded with a monotone voice.

Sakura looked at her watch. She didn't realize how much time she spent looking for Sasuke. It was almost time for her and her team to meet their jonin instructor. "Sasuke-kun, we have to get back," Sakura reminded, "We're going to be assigned to a jonin instructor."

"Like it's going to benefit me," Sasuke snorted as he turned around to exit the cemetary.

"What are you saying?" asked Sakura.

"I never wanted a team in the first place, Sakura," said the cold Uchiha, "Itachi is still out there, and he's getting stronger every day. If I'm going to kill him, then I must get stronger all by myself. A team will only slow me down...and a jonin instructor will only make things worst for me. I don't need anyone."

Sakura watched as her best friend left the cemetary. His changed personality had proved it. Sasuke really has changed. He was no longer the same person Sakura grew up with. No longer did Sasuke smile, laugh, or talk about the pride of his clan.

Sakura hated to see where her best friend was going. She became deeply worried for him, ever since he pushed everyone away from him: her, jonins who wanted to help him, Ino, Hinata, even the Hokage himself.

**Sasuke-kun...I know you want revenge, but...will you kill Itachi to satisfy yourself, or is it for justice?** Sakura turned back to see Mikoto's tombstone. **What would you have done, if you were here, Mikoto-san?**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**INNER SAKURA**

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"I do not wish to treat friendships daintily, but with the roughest courage. When they are real, they are not glass threads or frost-work, but the solidest thing we know."_ -Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Hours have passed since Sakura met Sasuke at the local cemetary. Sasuke still held his cold personality. In this hour, the newly graduated genins were to be assigned to their respective jonin instructors. Team 8, consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, were assigned to a female jonin, Yuhi Kurenai. Yuhi Kurenai was a recently promoted jonin, who was well-known for being an expert in the art of genjutsu. Meanwhile, Team 10, consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, were assigned to Sarutobi Asuma. Aside from the fact that Asuma helped Sasuke on that day, he was well-known not only for his taijutsu abilities, combined with his trench knives, but his bad smoking, something that Team 10 have freely expressed their dislike.

Unfortunately, for the newly created Team 7, their jonin instructor has not even showed up, which was rather unusual, since the other genins have met up with their instructors. Sakura leaned against a table and waited patiently for her jonin instructor, while looking at the clock. Naruto, being his usual hyper self, was pacing around. Naruto was never the patient type, considering his loud personality. Sasuke, however, continued to brood. He showed no interest in having a jonin instructor. It was just like Sasuke said back at the cemetary, he didn't want anyone that will slow him down, in his quest for revenge. As Sakura watched him brooding, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his mind.

"Man, he's late," complained Naruto, breaking the silence. Naruto opened the door to the hallway and looked left and right, looking for any signs of their jonin instructor. However, he was only met with nothing but an empty hallway.

"Naruto, just sit down and relax," advised Sakura.

"Why should I?" Naruto continued to complain, "Everyone else got to meet up with their instructor, but not us. Everyone is probably out there doing all the fun stuff by now, and Iruka-sensei already went home!"

"Well, it can't be helped," Sakura shrugged. Then, the sound of a chair being put in place and a door closing caught Sakura's attention. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Apparently, Naruto stood on a stool and placed a chalkboard eraser at the top of the doorway, closing the door to keep it into position. Sakura realized what Naruto had in mind. "This is what he gets for being late," Naruto snickered.

Sakura could only sigh on Naruto's action. "If you get busted, I'm not bailing you out on this," Sakura warned sternly. **BUT, THEN AGAIN, IT MIGHT BE KIND OF FUN!!**

"A jonin is not going to fall for a simply trick like that," Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto," Sakura agreed.

Then, a hand emerged at the open door. Pulling the door aside, someone appeared. A man wearing a mask, with his forehead protector covering his left eye. Sasuke and Sakura recognized this man. This was the same man that helped them during the night of the Uchiha Massacre. However, their surprise was broken, when the chalkboard eraser that Naruto set up fell on the man's head. A small cloud of chalkdust emerged upon impact.

Naruto quickly burst into laughter upon seeing the success of his prank. "I can't believe you actually fell for it!!" Naruto laughed in triumph.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei," Sakura quickly apologized, "I tried to warn him, but he wasn't listening." **BULLSEYE!!**

Sasuke looked at the jonin, and expressed signs of disappointment behind his folded hands. **You've got to be kidding me...**

The man picked up the chalkboard eraser and looked at it for a while. After a moment, the man set it aside. "Let's see...how can I put this..." Kakashi pondered, "My first impression is...you guys suck."

Naruto and Sakura could only frown upon hearing their judgment coming from their assigned jonin instructor.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was well-known for being the top jonin of Konoha. He was a former ANBU member and achieved the highest accomplishments during his missions, earning him quite a reputation around the ninja world.

Kakashi met up with his assigned Team 7 to a rooftop, where they could see a perfect view of the Hokage Monuments.

"Where do we begin? Why don't we introduce ourselves?" offered Kakashi.

"Introduce ourselves?" wondered Sakura, "What should we say?"

"Your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, etc." Kakashi simply answered, "Simple as that."

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first?" asked Naruto.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself, "Well, let's see...My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'd rather not tell you my likes and dislikes. Not much about dreams... And I have a few hobbies..."

"All he told us was his name," Sakura whispered to Naruto, causing Naruto to shake his head in disapproval, because of that fact.

"All right, now it's your turn," said Kakashi.

Naruto jumped to the chance first. Sasuke and Sakura knew that he was eager to express his dreams, and to make himself well-known, like all the other high-ranking shinobis. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like the cup of ramen. But I prefer the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen that Iruka-sensei treats me to the most. I dislike three-minute ramen that I have to wait for when you put hot water in it. My hobby is eating ramen and comparing them! And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen! If I accomplish that, I'll make the entire village recognize my existance!"

Kakashi stared at Naruto, after the hyper genin introduced himself. **He grew up in an...interesting way...** "Okay, how about you?" Kakashi prompted Sakura.

Sakura straightened herself up as Kakashi eyed her. Sakura first cleared her throat before she began her introduction. "Well, my name is Haruno Sakura," she began, "I like..." Sakura hesitated at first when she looked at Sasuke. "......I...uh...I like...my friends... My hobbies are spending time with them, and my dream is...well...that's kind of undecided right now..." Sakrua finished.

"Then, what about your dislike?" asked Kakashi.

"Um...well...uh...Naruto?" Sakura shrugged. Naruto was shocked upon hearing his name as Sakura's dislike. However, what he didn't notice was that Sakura didn't dislike him at all. **Sorry, Naruto. I ran out of ideas...**

Kakashi stared at Sakura, after the pink-haired genin introduced herself. Well, not exactly tough-looking, but at least there's one "normal" person. "And last, you," Kakashi prompted Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto turned their heads towards the cold-hearted Uchiha, who continued to hold his position of having his hands folded togther in front of him. "Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke simply answered, "There are many things that I hate, and there is hardly anything that I like. ......And I have a desire...an ambition that will never be a dream, but a reality. The resurrection of my clan......and to kill......a certain man..."

All three of them stared at Sasuke in completely silence. Naruto felt uneasy about Sasuke's scary version of a dream. **I hope I'm not the "certain man" he's talking about...**

Sakura obviously knew of Sasuke's "dream." Sakura was still troubled about Sasuke's desire for revenge. **Oh, Sasuke-kun...**

Kakashi was informed of Sasuke's changed personality. He also knew of who was responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha Clan. But Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he heard Sasuke's full introduction. **It's just as I thought... **Afterwards, Kakashi's eyes returned to their normal expression. "All right, you all have unique characterstics," said Kakashi, "I like that. So tomorrow, we're going to begin our first mission."

Naruto was immediately excited to get things underway. He was one step closer to fulfilling his dream of being the greatest of the Hokages. "Yes sir!" Naruto exclaimed in joy, saluting Kakashi, "What kind of mission are we going to do!?"

"Well, for starters, we're going to do something that the four of us can do," explained Kakashi.

"What, what, what, what!?" asked the eager Naruto, "Come on, tell us already!"

"Tomorrow, we're doing a survival training," announced Kakashi.

Sasuke could only snort to himself upon the announcement. **More useless work...**

"Survival training?" asked the confused Naruto.

"Why are we doing a survival training if it's a mission?" asked Sakura, "We've had plenty of training back in the Academy."

"Perhaps. But this is not just any training," said Kakashi.

"Well, then what kind of training is this?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, as he knew full-well what kind of training exercise he was going to put these three in. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion, while Sakura and Naruto suddenly felt a little bit of fear in their hearts. What kind of unordinary training did Kakashi have in mind?

"Well, if I tell you, you might be surprised about it," Kakashi shrugged. Kakashi's face suddenly turned serious and more dark-toned. "Out of all the 27 people who graduated the Academy, only nine of them will be officially ordained genins, while the other 18 will be sent back for reeducation. To put is simply, this is a very difficult test, and chances of being a complete failure is 66%."

Naruto and Sakura were completely shocked by what kind of rule this test will have. They were completely worried about their chances of passing. And this jonin looked very serious. Sasuke, however, didn't look shocked or surprised.

"You see?" Kakashi pointed to Naruto and Sakura, "I told you you'd be surprised, right?"

"That's bull!" Naruto protested, "I went through all the trouble back in the Academy! You can't be saying that I took the final exam for nothing!"

"Oh, that? That's just tells us who is qualified to become a genin," explained Kakashi.

"What!?" yelled the outraged Naruto.

"Well, tomorrow, I'll determine whether you pass or fail on the training grounds," declared Kakashi, "Bring your equipment with you and meet at the training grounds at 5 AM!" The newly formed Team 7 got up from their seats and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Kakashi's further announcements. "Oh, and one more thing: don't eat breakfast......or you'll throw up..."

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon, Team 7 walked through the streets of Konoha, with nothing but the training mission in mind. Sasuke still kept his cold-hearted attitude and walked on with his hands in his pocket. Unknown to his teammates, Sasuke's hands were clenched into a tight fist.

**So that's how it's going to be, huh? ...Fine, if that's that it takes, then I'll play your little games, Kakashi...for now...**

"Man, I'm starting to hate that guy," said the frustrated Naruto, "What kind of a jonin makes up a test like that!?"

"Tell me about it," sighed Sakura, "I can't believe he's telling us to skip breakfast. And here I thought breakfast was the most important meal of the day."

"I'd better eat something heavy before tomorrow," said Naruto, "Hey, you guys, what do you say we go to Ichiraku Ramen tonight? My treat!"

"That sounds good, Naruto," Sakura smiled, "I could sure go for one right now. Sasuke-kun, what about you? Do you want to join us?"

"No," Sasuke simply answered as he continued to walk in his own direction. Sasuke paid no attention to his own teammates. Sakura could only frown as Sasuke brushed off Sakura's friendly offer.

Seeing Sakura frown only irritated Naruto, however. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called out, "What's your problem!? Sakura-chan just offered you a free meal and you're just going to brush her off like that? What kind of a man are you!?"

"The type who is not loud and doesn't eat ramen 24 hours a day," replied the cold-hearted Sasuke. Sasuke still continued his pace, not even stopping.

"What was that, you bastard!?" Naruto was about to run up to Sasuke to beat the living daylights out of him. However, Sakura was quick enough to restrain Naruto before he could cause more trouble over something trivial.

"Calm down, Naruto," scolded Sakura, "Just let it go."

"Jeez, what is up with that guy? You'd think his mother treated him right..." complained Naruto.

Sakura's mind clicked upon hearing Naruto's comment. Naruto wouldn't understand Sasuke's feelings right now, especially when Naruto mentioned his mother. Now that Naruto mentioned it, what would Mikoto have done, to keep Sasuke from being driven by revenge. Sakura predicted that things would have been different. Sure, most of his family would be gone, but with his mother around, maybe Sasuke won't be as cold-hearted as he is today. But that will never happen anymore. Without Mikoto's guidance, Sakura could only wonder what will happen to Sasuke and his future.

"Well, how about that meal, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly, "We'd better hurry before we miss our chance and our training gets sloppy."

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura responded after snapping out of her thoughts.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura made their way to the Ichiraku Ramen. Upon entering the restaurant, Naruto and Sakura were surprised to see the rest of their newly graduated classmates there as well, Team 8 and Team 10.

"Hey, Sakura! Fancy meeting you here!" Ino greeted her friend.

"Hi, Ino," Sakura smiled, "How's everything with your new team?" Sakura asked as she took a seat next to Naruto and next to Ino.

Ino looked back to see that Shikamaru and Chouji were just eating their meals and talking to Shino and Kiba. Ino then silently invited Sakura to move closer. "Honestly, I wish I had a different team," Ino whispered.

"What's wrong with Shikamaru and Chouji?" Sakura whispered back.

"One: Shikamaru is so lazy and always complaining. Two: I always hear Chouji snacking. Three: Asuma-sensei smokes too much," replied Ino, "I'd rather have you and Naruto on my team. I'd even take Shino and Kiba, even though I think Shino is too freaky..."

"Ino..." Shino spoke up, not moving from his spot, startling Ino and Sakura, "You shouldn't whisper behind people's backs. Why? Because that's considered rude, even amongst strangers."

Ino and Sakura couldn't help but comment to themselves about Shino's mysteriously weird behavior. None of the Rookie Nine members could understand Shino's emotions. Not even his own teammates.

"By the way, Hinata-chan, how's everything with your team?" asked Sakura.

"Well, everything is going great," responded Hinata, "We're getting along just fine. And Kurenai-sensei may be strict, but she's very caring."

"How about you, Sakura? How's everything with your team?" asked the curious Ino.

"The team isn't so bad. Though I'm not so sure about our sensei," said Sakura.

"Who is your sensei?" asked Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei," replied Sakura.

"Oh, I've heard of him!" Ino spoke up, "They say he's the best jonin in Konoha."

"The best!?" exclaimed Naruto, "Please, that guy actually fell for a simple prank I pulled off earlier. You should have seen. You would have been cracking up by now!"

"You actually got Kakashi-sensei with a prank?" Kiba asked in disbelief, "Man, I think your jonin instructor sucks."

"Never underestimate the first impression of your jonin instructor," said Shino, "Why? Because you'll regret it later."

"Shino-kun is right," Hinata replied, "You probably just caught him off-guard, Naruto-kun."

"Well, either way, he had it coming," Naruto grinned.

"Whew! That's a lot of orders coming from you kids!" the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen exclaimed, "Is there some kind of occasion or something?"

"You got it, old man!" exclaimed the joyful Naruto, "We're just celebrating our first days as genins!"

"Oh!? So you children are those Rookie Nines I've heard about, eh?" the owner smiled, "But wait a minute. There's only eight of you. Where's the last one?"

"Probably somewhere that I'd rather be," sighed the lazy Shikamaru.

"Oh well, his loss," the owner shrugged, "Anyways, here you go! Eight orders of today's special ramen! Enjoy, kids!"

"Itadakimasu!(sp?)" the rookies cheered as they received their food. Without hesitation, all of the rookies began eating their ramen.

* * *

The afternoon soon gave way to the early sunset. Sasuke was in his apartment, merely eating the rice balls that he ordered. Thanks to the inheritance he received from his late family, Sasuke was able to afford a high quality apartment. As Sasuke continued to eat, he stared out at the setting sun, deep in his thoughts. **Itachi...where are you...** While Sasuke was deep in his thoughts, Sasuke couldn't help but remember his time with the hokage, concerning the issue about Itachi's whereabouts.

* * *

_In the Hokage's office, a seven-year-old Sasuke confronted the Hokage about the issue concerning his older brother, who was still at large after the death of his entire clan.  
_

_"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Sasuke demanded._

_"We've lost traces of him after the incident," explained Sarutobi, "You know as well as I do he was also one of the members of ANBU. ANBU were trained not to leave any clues to their whereabouts after a mission. Not even the Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Clan, nor the Hyuuga Clan can find any traces of him, and they're our best trackers in Konoha." This explanation did not help ease Sasuke's anger. "Sasuke-kun, I know you're still angry about what happened to your family, but you mustn't be driven by revenge. I've seen it in countless shinobi. Many of them lost their friends, lovers, even their families. They sought revenge, only to realize one thing, at the last minute. Revenge makes the avenger completely empty. Once you have your revenge, then what? You'll have nothing in the end, Sasuke-kun. Revenge does not bring happiness, but it doesn't bring justice either. Vengeance will only bring pain."_

_Sasuke turned his back to the Hokage and began storming out. Upon opening the door, Sasuke stopped before he walked out of the office. "You said vengeance will only bring pain," Sasuke recalled, "You don't get it, Sarutobi. I'm already in pain. Maybe revenge is all that I have. I have nothing. If none of you will kill Itachi, then I'll do it myself." With that said, Sasuke walked out of the office and slammed the door, leaving the Hokage to sigh and shake his head in disappointment._

* * *

Remembering the conversation he had with the Hokage caused Sasuke to crush his rice ball in his hand in anger. He didn't care what kind of wisdom Sarutobi was trying to give him. Sasuke was positive on what he said to the Hokage. Revenge is all that he has left, nothing more, nothing less. **Itachi...I will find you...and make you pay. I'll find power, and I'll obtain that power, even if I must sell my soul to the devil. And then, I'll watch you suffer for your crimes. I swear it.**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**INNER SAKURA**

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"The most I can do for my friend is simply to be his friend. I have no wealth to bestow on him. If he knows that I am happy in loving him, he will want no other reward. Is not friendship divine in this?" _-Henry David Thoreau

* * *

A 7-year-old Sasuke continued to run and run, panting has he struggled to run away from whatever it was that he was running from. Sasuke was running in the dark streets of Konoha, which, for some odd reason, was empty. No one was around to stop Sasuke and ask him what was wrong. No one was there to try to help him. The young Uchiha was clearly on his own.

As Sasuke continued to run away, he heard the sounds of kunais buzzing through the air, until it landed on what sounded like human flesh. Sasuke knew this sound all too well. In fact, he's heard it before. Sasuke immediately shut his eyes, not wanting to see the images again, but it didn't help block out the sound of death. Not even covering his ears had helped.

"Stop it!" screamed Sasuke, "Stop doing this to me!!"

When Sasuke opened his eyes to see where he was going, the scene before him caused him to stop in his tracks. Before the young Uchiha lied a road, paved with corpses; corpses of his own clansmen. Sasuke was beyond shocked. Fear was entering his heart, and it was enough to freeze Sasuke right where he stood. Like before, Sasuke couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Suddenly, from the middle of the scattered pile of corpses, he saw an all too famliar figure standing before him, with his sword raised high. Sasuke didn't know who this person was about to kill, but when he saw who his victims were, he gasped in pure fear.

"Mom! Dad! Run!!" Sasuke screamed desperately. Sasuke tried to run to his parents, knowing full-well of the dangers for his age, but for some odd reason, his legs had ceased to move. "My legs!" This happened before.

"Foolish little brother..."

As if time had slowed down, the sword was then brought slowly towards Mikoto and Fugaku. The only thing Sasuke could hear was his own heartbeat, as the sword slowly descended upon the necks of his parents. Then, the sound of his heartbeat ceased, and the only sound that was left behind was the sound of the sword slashing through a couple of bodies, and an ooze of blood flowing out...

* * *

Sasuke screamed in the middle of the night and quickly rose from his bed. Sasuke was draped in a cold sweat, panting heavily. It was all just a dream. No, it was more like a nightmare. Sasuke had experienced these nightmares too often. Ever since the day his parents had been killed, the image continued to haunt Sasuke, even today.

Sasuke turned and sat at the side of his bed, placing his hands on his face, regaining his normal breathing rhythm. "That same dream again..." Sasuke sighed. The young Uchiha looked up to see his alarm clock. Apparently, his nightmare had caused Sasuke to awaken just time before his alarm clock had any chance to set off its alarm. Sasuke switched his alarm clock off before clock had a chance to ring.

* * *

It was too early in the morning. The sun had not risen yet, and Team 7 had walked all the way from their homes to the training field that Kakashi had assigned for them. Naruto and Sakura had yawned on the way, while Sasuke, who had been wide awake, thanks to the unexpected dream.

"Good morning..." mumbled Sakura.

"Morning..." Naruto greeted back sleepily.

"I still can't believe he's making us do this early in the morning," complained Sakura, "I barely had any time to sleep."

"Not to mention not having breakfast beforehand," Naruto added in.

"So what now?" Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet."

"We wait," replied Sasuke, as he stood from his position with his arms crossed.

"...Well, I guess that's all we can do," said Naruto. Naruto set his backpack on the ground and lied on the ground, using his backpack as a substitute pillow.

Sakura set her backpack down as well and began stretching her arms and her body, trying to get her muscles ready for this training exercise that Kakashi had in store for them. After stretching herself, she turned to see Sasuke silently waiting, as if he were in deep meditation.

"Did you sleep well, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"......Not really..." answered Sasuke.

"Care to talk about it?" offered Sakura.

"...No," replied Sasuke.

Sakura remained quiet for a while after hearing Sasuke's cold response. Silence took over them as they continued to wait for their jonin instructor. Finally, after a moment of silence, Sakura broke the silence and turned towards Sasuke, who was still in his same posture. "Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Sakura.

"About what?" questioned Sasuke.

"Well, can we talk somewhere else? I'd rather Naruto not hear this," Sakura whispered into his ear.

"......Fine," responded Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun and I are going to discuss something," informed Sakura, "Can you wait here for a minute?"

"Wha--?" Naruto responded, apparently on the verge of falling asleep, "Oh, oh, yeah...yeah, go ahead..." Naruto then yawned again and struggled not the fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura led Sasuke to the woods, which was nearby to the training field. Sasuke and Sakura were at the entrance of the woods, so that Naruto could see that they were not far off, and so that they can keep an eye on Naruto and Kakashi, in case he were to arrive while they talked.

"...So what is it, Sakura?" questioned Sasuke.

"Well...it's about..." Sakura was hesitant to tell Sasuke what was really concerning her, but she was afraid of how Sasuke will react.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, almost sounding impatient.

"Sasuke-kun...I know you're driven by revenge, but do you remember what you said back there?" Sakura asked.

"Back where?" asked Sasuke.

"At the cemetary," Sakura answered.

* * *

_"I never wanted a team in the first place, Sakura," said the cold Uchiha, "Itachi is still out there, and he's getting stronger every day. If I'm going to kill him, then I must get stronger all by myself. A team will only slow me down...and a jonin instructor will only make things worst for me. I don't need anyone."_

* * *

"I remember," recalled Sasuke, "What about it?"

"...You said that you don't need anyone," said Sakura, "Does that include me, too?" Sasuke knew where Sakura was getting at this. Sasuke turned to leave, without answering Sakura's question. Sakura knew this was bound to happen. "Sasuke-kun, you can tell me anything. You know I wouldn't tell anyone."

"...I know," replied Sasuke. Sasuke continued onward, leaving Sakura to believe that maybe this conversation was all just a waste of time. However, before leaving her sight completely, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "I meant every word of it," confessed Sasuke, "But I never said I didn't want to be friends with you anymore...that's it." Sakura was surprised to hear this. Despite Sasuke's cold exterior, on the inside, he still hasn't forgotten their longtime friendship. This realization caused Sakura to smile a little.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you don't want a team, but at least give one a chance," encouraged Sakura, "Having a team isn't as bad as you think. Do you remember back in our days at the Academy, when we were assigned teams with our classmates. We did a lot of group activities together, and because of that, we passed a lot of tests."

"That's the Academy, Sakura," reminded Sasuke, "This is the real thing. If I screw up, there's no make-up. The way I see it, I can pass whatever Kakashi has in store for us, all on my own."

"...I see..." responded Sakura.

"...Come on, the sun is almost rising," said Sasuke, as he began walking back to where they were originally.

* * *

Hours had passed and Team 7 continued to wait for their jonin instructor. Sasuke continued to stand on the same posture he had this morning. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sakura got so sick of waiting, that they lied back on the grass, with their heads resting on their backpacks. Kakashi was supposed to be there hours ago, and instead, Team 7 had continued to wait and wait and wait...

"Morning, everyone," Kakashi greeted friendly as he arrived at the training field.

"You're late, Kakashi," Sasuke simply said.

"WHAT HE SAID!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the jonin.

"Well, sorry for the wait, you guys. You see, there was this black cat that crossed my path, so I had to take an alternative route," Kakashi informed, pointing behind him.

However, this kind of excuse only caused Naruto and Sakura to fume more and more at their jonin instructor. **What kind of a jonin is he!?**

Kakashi cleared his throat and got himself straightened up before his students. "Well, anyway, let's get started." Kakashi took a small alarm clock from out of one of his pockets from his vest. After doing some winding and setting the alarm, the masked jonin placed the alarm clock on the middle of the three large wooden pillars. "Okay, I've set the alarm for 12 pm," he announced. Sakura and Naruto were puzzled about why Kakashi would need an alarm clock. They snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a jingling sound. Turning their attention to Kakashi, they found him holding up two bells. "For today's exercise, you have to get one of these bells from me," the masked jonin instructed, "And whoever doesn't get one, will be starving."

"Starving?" asked Naruto.

"In other words, whoever doesn't get a bell, I'll tie you to one of those pillars, and I'll eat lunch in front of you," Kakashi instructed further.

Sakura and Naruto's stomachs began to growl, upon hearing this revelation. Although Sasuke was not surprised, even he was suffering just as much as his teammates. **So that's what he meant...**

Sakura winced even more. **No wonder why he didn't want us to eat...** As she eyed the bells in Kakashi's hands, she realized something about it. "Wait a minute, how come there are only two bells?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi could only smile as Sakura noted the situation. "Well, since there are only two bells, it only means that one of you will be tied to the log. The one who fails will be the one who basically fails the mission. And that person will go straight back to the academy. It might be one or possible all three."

Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes in surprised. Unbeknownst to them, Sasuke tighted his fist in determination. **I can't lose this one...**

"You're free to use shurikens," added Kakashi, "There's absolutely no way to get these bells, unless you have the intention of killing me."

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't be serious!" exclaimed the shocked Sakura.

"Yeah, you couldn't even dodge that chalkboard eraser!" laughed Naruto.

"You know, it's ironic because those who don't have skills are the complainer," said Kakashi, "Especially if it's coming from a guy with the lowest scores." Naruto's mind suddenly clicked upon hearing Kakashi's words. "When I say 'go,' begin."

How dare he call him the "guy with the lowest scores!?" Who does Kakashi think he is!? Naruto finally snapped and drew out his kunai, ready to take down Kakashi for his remark. With his kunai in hand, Naruto charged at his own jonin instructor in full fury. However, upon trying to strike, Kakashi countered, by keeping Naruto's hand balled up and twisting his arm behind his head, so that Naruto would be in close proximity to the kunai pointed in the back of his head. Sasuke and Sakura were completely surprised by Kakashi's abilities. Beyond the fact that Kakashi fell for a simple prank, the masked jonin was actually skilled shinobi.

"Take it easy, Naruto," said Kakashi, "I didn't say 'go,' yet." Kakashi then pushed Naruto away, after Naruto calmed down.

Sasuke and Sakura backed away from their jonin instructor, just in case he was going to pull something off. Sakura was still surprised on how fast Kakashi was. **I couldn't see him at all...**

Sasuke looked like he had his eye on the ball. **So this is what a jonin is like...**

"You know what, I think you have the idea of that 'killing intention,'" commented Kakashi, "I'm starting to like you guys now." Kakashi saw that his three students were now ready to take things seriously. "All right. On my mark...go!"

Upon confirmation, the young members of Team 7 immediately dispersed, disappearing from Kakashi's sights. As Kakashi stood alone in the field, the masked jonin took note of his surroundings, namely trying to see where his students have hidden. **The basic principle of a shinobi is to hide and conceal his presence.** As expected, Kakashi couldn't tell where his students were hiding. Sasuke was hiding in one of the trees, well hidden behind the leaves. Sakura was well hidden behind one of the bushes in the woods, ready to make her move as well. **Excellent, everyone is hiding perfectly...** However, something wasn't right. Kakashi's suspicions were correct. He felt a presence of someone in front of him.

"You and me! One on one! Fair fight!" Naruto challenged. Kakashi could only raise one of his eyebrows in confusement.

Sasuke witnessed it as well, and can only shake his head in disapproval. **That moron...**

"Hey, are you the only one who's weird between Sasuke and Sakura?" asked the puzzled Kakashi.

"The only thing that's weird around here is your haircut!" retorted Naruto. With full force, Naruto charged towards the one person who openly mocked him in front of his own teammates. Now, Kakashi was going to pay for it. Kakashi, however, didn't seem scared. In fact, he looked more like he was bored. The masked jonin reached into his pouch, causing Naruto to back off, upon seeing that he was reaching for a weapon.

"The shinobi basic tactic number one: taijutsu. How about I teach you that?" Kakashi offered, while reaching into his pouch.

Naruto was confused. He knew full-well what taijutsu was. It was basic hand-to-hand combat that he learned back in the academy. It was also something he ended up using, whenever he got into fights in his academy days. **But if this were hand-to-hand combat, then why is he reaching for a weapon?** However, what Kakashi pulled out was not what he had expected. In fact, it was something that was completely ridiculous. Why was Kakashi holding out a book???

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi, as he was reading his book, "You can attack me now, you know."

"Uhhhh...why are you holding a book?" asked the confused Naruto.

"Why? I just want to know how the story develops, that's why," answered Kakashi. "Don't worry about me. It wouldn't matter if I was reading my book or not."

Now Kakashi was pushing it. What the masked jonin was doing was more like an act of pity. "You're dead meat!" Naruto yelled, charging at Kakashi again. The blond-haired shinobi was so cocky, that he recklessly threw in a punch, feeling that it will connect cleanly, now that Kakashi was completely off-guard. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't be more wrong. Kakashi managed to catch his punch, as if he knew it was coming by. Naruto then tried a roundhouse kick, only to hit nothing but air as Kakashi quickly and easily ducked under the kick. Now, Naruto had just about enough of it. With all of his might, Naruto pulled a straight, only to, once again, hit nothing but air. In fact, Kakashi just disappeared without a trace. "Hey, where did he go?" asked the confused Naruto.

"A shinobi shouldn't let his enemy get behind him so many times, stupid," Kakashi said, right behind him, with his index and middle fingers positioned upwards.

Sakura watched carefully at the scene, and quickly noticed the position of Kakashi's hands. I know that! That's the seal of the tiger! That means...he's going to use a high-power ninjitsu against Naruto!

Sasuke recognized the handseal that Kakashi formed. That's the seal for fire jutsus... So, Kakashi isn't playing around.

"Naruto, get out of there! Quick!" Sakura yelled.

"Wha--?" Naruto merely asked in the confusion.

"Too slow," said Kakashi. _**Hidden Village of Konoha's Secret Taijutsu Master Arts--**_ Kakashi began to thrust his fingers upwards. Naruto was about to brace himself for an upcoming, all-powerful jutsu......only to realize...it wasn't as powerful as he might have thought. Actually, this jutsu...was just beyond painful and weird. Kakashi's fingers had thrust itself upwards in Naruto's rear. With a final thrust, Kakashi launched the pained Naruto into the air, leaving Naruto screaming a high-pitched scream. _**Thousand Years of Pain!**_

Sakura could only glare in disbelief. She couldn't help but wonder, what kind of a teacher is Kakashi? Is he a powerful shinobi as they say he was, or was he just a bigger joker than Naruto? Either way, she didn't know anymore.

Sasuke saw it as well, and shook his head in disapproval. "There's two idiots on this team..." Sasuke growled to himself.

Naruto finally landed in the nearby lake, leaving Kakashi to return to reading his book. Sasuke and Sakura were getting themselves ready to make a move. Now that Naruto has fallen, it was up to them to pass this test, before any of them could be sent back into the academy. More than anyone else, Sasuke could not afford this. If this happens, Sasuke will be held back, and he will not get any stronger face Itachi. It was now or never...

"No fair," Sakura complained to herself, "How are we supposed to go up against him?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N - Sorry for the great delay, everyone. It's hard nowadays to think up some new ideas what with school and all, but I'm trying to get back on track. Anyways, enjoy!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**INNER SAKURA**

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

_"Too late we learn, a man must hold a friend. Unjudged, accepted, and trusted to the end." _-John Boyle O'Reilly

* * *

As Naruto continued to sink deeper and deeper into the lake he was just launched into, his anger had gotten the best of him. He was not about to let Kakashi get away with this insult. How dare he humiliate Naruto, just by sticking his fingers right up his rear!?

As Kakashi continued reading his book, two shurikens launched its way towards the jonin instructor, only for the masked jonin to simply catch the shurikens in his index and middle finger, without looking away from his book.

Seeing this, Sasuke eased his hands down to his side. Launching ninja weapons at him too soon was a no-go. That would only make the young Uchiha give away his position. Sasuke was not the only one who thought so, Sakura saw the result of trying to surprise Kakashi, as well.

Naruto finally emerged from the lake, and climbed back to the surface, seeing Kakashi was still reading his book. "You know, if you keep this up, you're going to miss your meal," Kakashi reminded, making Naruto's stomach growl.

Naruto was not the only one. Sasuke and Sakura were suffering the same thing. "Kakashi-sensei is just torturing us," Sakura complained to herself.

Naruto had finally had enough. He was sick of Kakashi humiliating him. "That's it! Now you're going to get it!" _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**_ Using the signature hand sign for the technique, Naruto created numerous clones of himself and charged towards Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were aware of Naruto's progress. They had heard that he was able to quickly learn a technique that was not of genin level, but of jonin level. This was the first time they had seen Naruto use the technique, and against a jonin.

"You know, that's not going to cut it," Kakashi sighed. However, what Kakashi hadn't expected was something restraining him. Turning around, he found Naruto, or rather, a clone, restraining Kakashi's arms from behind, leaving him wide open for an attack.

"A shinobi shouldn't let his enemy get behind him, right?" Naruto taunted, as he kept Kakashi's arms restrained. Naruto was now free to give Kakashi his just-desserts.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. **Naruto, you did it!**

However, Sakura couldn't have been more wrong. Upon the sound of a fist connecting to the jaw, Naruto took another look to see who he hit. Much to his dismay, it was another one of his clones. **What the--? How did that guy get out of there?** Naruto's clones had hit the ground after receiving the unexpected "friendly fire."

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" yelled his outraged clone.

"What are you talking about!? I bet you're just Kakashi-sensei in disguise!" Naruto pointed accusingly at his clone.

"The hell I am! You've got the old man's scent all over you!" his other clone accused.

Soon, Naruto and his entire clones started to have a free-for-all amonst themselves. This was solid proof that a divided group was a way to great defeat. Naruto and his clones continuing fighting each other and yelling amonst themselves was not just worst, it was an embarrassing sight to see.

"Hey, wait a minute, why don't we just disappear, then we'll see if there's two Narutos!" a clone realized.

"Why didn't you think of that, idiot!?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, if I'm an idiot, then you're an idiot, too!" his clone retorted.

"Just cancel the jutsu already!" another clone reminded.

Doing as he was told, Naruto canceled out all of his shadow clones, leaving him all beat up and full of bruises on his face. Sakura watched the whole thing from the bush and can only shake her head in disapproval. **Naruto...that was just embarrassing...**

Naruto looked around him for any signs of Kakashi. Naruto was getting fed up with his jonin instructor making a fool out of him, a hokage-to-be. But even more, he was getting frustrated that he wasn't able to get a bell, and he was so close.

"Where is that guy?" Naruto wondered as he scanned his surroundings for his jonin instructor. As he continued to search for Kakashi, a light reflected into his eyes, blinding him a little bit. Looking for the source of the light, he found something shining on the ground. Much to Naruto's surprise, it was actually one of the bells that Kakashi was holding onto, lying on the ground, next to a tree! "Hey, a bell!" Naruto exclaimed in joy, "Kakashi-sensei must've dropped it when he fled. Heh, heh, it's mine now!" Naruto walked up to the bell and attempted to pick it up from the ground, now that it was right there for the taking.

Unfortunately, as soon as his hand was nearing the bell, Naruto felt something grab his ankles. Before Naruto could react, his entire body was suddenly hoisted up into the air and the blond shinobi found himself hanging upside down from a tree branch. "What was that!?" yelled the outraged Naruto. Sasuke witnessed the scene and shook his head in disapproval. While hanging upside down, Naruto desperately tried to reach for the bell that continued to lie on the ground. His struggle was futile, for he was inches away from ever reaching the bell in his condition.

Kakashi then walked into the scene and simply picked up the bell. "Shinobis should always mind their surroundings," lectured Kakashi, "Oh, and one more thing...don't fall for simple traps like that."

"I know that already!!" yelled the angry Naruto.

"I'm telling you this because you don't know, okay?" responded Kakashi.

As Sasuke watched Kakashi give Naruto a stern lecture about his actions, he noticed something about the situation. All of Kakashi's attention was turned to Naruto. He hasn't even been paying attention to either him or Sakura this whole time. And to make it even better, Kakashi's back was turned towards him. **He's wide open! Now's my chance!** Sasuke readied three kunais in each hand and thrust them towards Kakash's back. **You want my intention of killing you? Well here!!**

"Geez, what's the matter with--" Kakashi was soon cut off when six kunai pierced him in the back, sending the jonin instructor falling forward to the ground.

Sakura gasped in shock, covering her mouth, horrified at the scene. Naruto was shocked as well as he continued to hang upside down. "Sasuke, you went too far!"

Sasuke watched as Kakashi's corpse was falling slowly to the ground, with blood flying from the fatal wound he had received. Kakashi did say come at him with a killer intent, and Sasuke had did exactly as the jonin instructor ordered. However, Sasuke was surprised to find out something new about Kakashi. Before his corpse had hit the ground, Kakashi's corpse changed. All that was left was a pile of logs. It was nothing but a substitution jutsu. Sasuke immediately changed his position, jumping from tree to tree. **Damn it. He must have used a substitution jutsu to make me give my position away!**

Sakura saw Sasuke making his move. Wishing to see Sasuke safe, Sakura secretly followed after her best friend. She knew that Sasuke could take care of himself, but Kakashi was a different story. They may be official shinobis, but Kakashi was way out of their league. Even Sasuke probably couldn't compete against a jonin like Kakashi.

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke was already being watched. **There you are...** Kakashi reached into his pouch for something...

* * *

Sakura continued to race through the forest to search for Sasuke. She became increasingly worried that Sasuke might have been beaten by someone as strong as Kakashi. She had lost track of Sasuke as he moved faster than her. **Where is Sasuke-kun? Did Sensei already get to him?** Sakura didn't want to think of that. There was no way Sasuke would lose to someone like Kakashi, even if he is more powerful than the Uchiha shinobi. **No, that can't happen to Sasuke-kun.**

Sakura continued racing through the forest, until she saw a familiar figure up ahead. Was it Sasuke or...? Sakura hid behind one of the bushes in the tree. Looking up from behind the bush, she saw Kakashi standing about about fifteen feet away, just reading his novel. **Looks like he didn't notice me...**

"Looking for me, Sakura?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of an adult male. Turning around, she saw Kakashi standing behind her, almost looking like he was about to strike her down at the next second. Seeing Kakashi standing right behind him caused Sakura to shriek in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to hang upside down, thanks to Kakashi's simple trap.

"'Shinobis should always mind their surroundings,' huh?" Naruto recalled to himself, "Well, I'm not going to fall for his trap again!" With that declaration, Naruto took a kunai out and managed to cut himself down from the tree. Now that Naruto was free, the blond shinobi landed on his feet. Naruto grinned in victory. Unfortunately, that "victory" was short-lived. Because upon landing, Naruto was once again caught in another snare trap. Naruto, once again, found himself hanging upside down, just as he had seconds ago. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!"

* * *

Kakashi had Sakura right where he wanted her. Using a ninja hand sign, Kakashi had a whirlwind of leaves hover around her. Sakura blocked herself from the incoming leaves. Soon, after the leaves had ceased, Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"What? What happened?" Sakura looked around her surroundings, looking for Kakashi. "Where did he go? What's going on?" Sakura was no confused. If Kakashi was right there, why didn't he strike her down?

"...S-Sakura..."

Sakura recognized this voice, and she was overjoyed to hear who it was. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned around to the source of the voice. Sakura was now overjoyed to know that Kakashi hadn't reached Sasuke.

But what Sakura saw next horrified her beyond belief. Sasuke's body was covered with red. Sakura watched as red liquid was pouring out of the holes of his body, caused by kunais and various shurikens that were still pierced in his body. "...S-Sakura......help......me..." Sasuke writhed in pain, before his body collapsed to the ground, and his body had ceased to move.

Sakura watched in horror as her best friend was no longer among the living. She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe that her best friend was now dead. Tears had begun to flow out of her eyes, and all she could do was scream in terror, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Watching from above, Kakashi had witnessed what had transpired. **I think I went a little overboard. But, then again, she should have been able to tell the difference between illusions and reality...**

* * *

Sasuke turned around at the sound of screaming. **That was Sakura just now.**

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke, with the two bells dangling on his vest. "Shinobi basic tactic number two: taijutsu," said Kakashi, as he continued to read his novel, "And Sakura fell for it easily."

**Genjutsu...Sakura mentioned that to me. It's an illusionary technique. Yet, Sakura fell for it easily...** Sasuke was disappointed in Sakura. Sasuke was the one who had trouble with genjutsu back when they were little kids, and it was Sakura who tutored the young Uchiha about the basic things about genjutsu. Sakura, having a knowledge about genjutsu, superior to Sasuke, should not have been able to fall for Kakashi's genjutsu. "But...I'm not like Naruto nor Sakura," proclaimed the cold Sasuke.

"You should say that when you've grabbed one of these bells," reminded Kakashi.

It was now between Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were now incapacitated, and Sasuke is their only chance of passing this training exercise. Kakashi and Sasuke stared each other down, both of them ready to make their move against each other. With fast reaction, Sasuke threw a number of shurikens towards the jonin instructor.

As expected, Kakashi dodged the shinobi tools easily, skidding off to the side after dodging. "Using normal tactics isn't going to work on me," declared Kakashi, as he continued to skid off. However, Sasuke threw a kunai towards a rope, which looked like it was just set up a few minutes earlier. The kunai slashed the rope down, and Kakashi realized what was going on. "It's a trap!" realized Kakashi. Kakashi quickly dodged an incoming barrage of kunais and shurikens. Kakashi was now in a clearing, away from danger, but the jonin instructor had no chance to rest for a few seconds. Behind him, Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, surprising Kakashi. The young Uchiha struck with a left roundhouse kick to Kakashi, only to have it blocked. As soon as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's ankle, Sasuke continued his attack with a right straight punch, which was caught with Kakashi's left hand. The young Uchiha turned himself upside down to strike with a right kick above Kakashi's head, only to have it blocked with Kakashi's left arm, which still had Sasuke's right hand in his grip. The worst part: Kakashi was now wide open. It was Sasuke's chance! Kakashi realized it at the last second. The young Uchiha reached forth to grab one of the bells. Sasuke would have quickly grabbed a bell, if Kakashi hadn't backed off in time. Sasuke was only able to touch the bell, but not take one. As soon as the jonin instructor backed off, Sasuke landed on his feet, crouching on the ground. **This kid's good. At this rate, I won't have time to read my book.**

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He was so close...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura opened her eyes. She felt drowsy upon waking up to the real world.

"What happened?" asked the groggy Sakura. Sakura tried to remember what happened before she fell back asleep. Then, it hit her. **That's right! I saw Sasuke-kun hurt and...!** "Sasuke-kun! Where are you!? Please, answer me!" Sakura tried to call out in the middle of the forest, before running off to find her best friend.

* * *

Naruto was getting frustrated even more as he, once again, fell for Kakashi's simple trap. There had to be a way for Naruto to be Kakashi at his own game. If only there was something that Naruto could do. As Naruto was trying to think of a plan, he noticed a stone tablet that lied between two bushes, in front of three logs.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen the back of that stone tablet before," Naruto realized to himself. Truth be told, Naruto never knew what that stone tablet was. However, his thoughts were immediately broken when he saw something at the base of the stone tablet. "Wait, is that...?" Naruto realized what it was. It must be the lunches that Kakashi was hiding from him and his teammates. A face of mischief immediately cross Naruto's face. "Shinobis must always mind their surroundings," recalled Naruto, as he grinned in mischief. Naruto looked down to the ground and found no more traps set up by Kakashi. It was now his chance to sneak in...

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi continued to stare each other down. From what they perceived, Sasuke was almost a match for Kakashi, in terms of speed and taijutsu. It was safe to say that Kakashi might have underestimated the young Uchiha's strength.

"I'll admit, you are different from the other two," admitted Kakashi, "

Seeking to end this rivalry once and for all, Sasuke resorted to one last trick up his sleeve. The young Uchiha then used a number of hand signs that he was all too familiar with. In fact, it was a jutsu that he had practically practiced all his life. _**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!!**_

Kakashi knew this technique. However, what surprised him the most was the fact that Sasuke could use it. **What? This technique isn't meant for a genin! He shouldn't have enough chakra for this!**

Sasuke, however, proved him wrong. Like he was trained to do, Sasuke blew out a gigantic fireball, which engulfed the jonin instructor. Kakashi had nowhere to run. He was officially defeated. Sasuke dispersed the technique to find the jonin's body. Unfortunately, much to his surprise, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Not even the Uchiha Clan's powerful fire jutsu can disintegrate a body, but even so, Kakashi's body just vanished. **He's gone!** Sasuke looked everywhere for any possible hiding places the jonin could be. **Behind me? No. Above? Where is he? ** Kakashi couldn't have gone far from Sasuke. The young Uchiha kept himself on alert. Perhaps this jonin wasn't an average one.

"Right under you!"

Sasuke immediately felt someone grab onto his ankle. "What the--!?"

_**Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu!!**_

With full force, Sasuke felt his entire body sink below. Soon, his entire body, save for his head, was engulfed in the ground. Sasuke couldn't move an inch. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration as he saw Kakashi appear before him. "This is the shinobi basic tactic number three: ninjutsu," explained Kakashi, "You can't move, can you?"

"Well, what do you think, Kakashi?" retorted Sasuke.

"I'll give you credit, though," said Kakashi, "You've got amazing talent." Kakashi once again took out his book to continue reading, now that Sasuke is incapacitated. "But, you know what they say, 'Stakes that stick out of the ground should be forced back down.'" With that said, Kakashi walked away, eying his book along the way.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled out, "Get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"Well, I'm finished with you," responded Kakashi, not even taking his eye off of his book.

* * *

Naruto was all set for his "victory meal." With Kakashi busy with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto can now have some food to rejuvenate his strength. He can now face Kakashi with his full strength. Naruto sat right behind the stone tablet, completely out of sight from everyone else.

"All I have to do is eat and hide without getting a bell," snickered Naruto, "Itadakimasu!"

"Hey, you."

Naruto jumped from his spot upon hearing the sound of a certain jonin. "It was...just a joke..." Naruto tried to convince.

"Too late," replied Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke tried to struggle out of the ground. Unfortunately, even with the strength of the Uchiha, Sasuke couldn't get out of the ground completely. His only hope was to dig his way out, but reaching for a tool wasn't going to be easy, even when his mobility was strained.

**Are we this different...?** Sasuke was frustrated with himself. How can he ever hope to defeat Itachi, if he is like this? As Sasuke struggled to reach for a kunai in his pouch, he heard the sound of footsteps running. Turning to his right, he saw Sakura run out of the woods. Upon seeing Sasuke's head, Sakura froze right in her tracks.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was looking at. **Oh my-- Oh, I'm sure it's just a dummy......right???** Sakura tried so much as to turn away, but she still couldn't help but wonder to herself...

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried to call for assistance.

"AAAHHHH!! IT'S A SEVERED HEAD!!" Sakura shrieked, before passing out completely.

Sasuke gave a weird look upon seeing Sakura's reaction. "What is wrong with you, Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura's vision was blurry at first when she opened her eyes. Fortunately, as her vision regained its focus, she saw Sasuke looking over her and checking for her injuries. To her relief and joy, Sasuke was okay.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sakura exclaimed in joy, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"S-Sakura, would you get off," ordered Sasuke, as he struggled out of her grip. Finally, after being released from her grip, Sasuke brushed himself off from the remaining dirt he had while he was buried. "There's only minutes left before noon," realized Sasuke, "I'm going on ahead."

"Are you still going after the bell, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I managed to touch one of the bells a while ago," replied Sasuke, "I can get it the next time."

"Really? I can't believe you were so close," Sakura praised. **AND HERE I AM SITTING ON MY BUTT!! I COULDN'T EVEN GET ONE!! IF THIS GOES ON, I WON'T BE NEAR SASUKE-KUN!!** "You know what, Sasuke-kun? I know you're not going to like this, but maybe we should try harder next time and give up for now. We don't have much time left anyway, right?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and glared at Sakura, as if he were insulted by the mere thought. Sakura knew that glare anywhere. It was the same glare he had when he declared that he would kill his elder brother. **You're still thinking about it...aren't you, Sasuke-kun?**

Sasuke was not going to break his vow. He swore his life that he would kill Itachi, make his pay for taking his family away. If Sasuke can't beat Kakashi, then how can he hope to beat Itachi. "This isn't about passing or failing, Sakura," said the cold Sasuke, "I have to defeat Kakashi, at all costs. Because if I dont--" Defeating Kakashi is Sasuke's proof of his progressing strength. "I'm the only one who can kill him."

"You mean...Itachi?" realized Sakura.

"I was crying that time," recalled Sasuke, "He took everything away from me. I am an avenger. I have to surpass him, no matter what. I don't have time to play games."

"Sasuke-kun...you've really...changed..." Sakura whispered to herself sadly.

Suddenly, the sound of bells caught the two friends' attentions. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger. "...I've wasted my time talking," muttered Sasuke, before walking off.

"......Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said quietly.

* * *

Two lunch trays were left untouched in front of Team 7. Sasuke and Sakura sat beside the two side posts. Meanwhile, Naruto was tied to the middle post, due to his attempts to go behind Kakashi's back. Unfortunately, the three members of Team 7 had their stomachs growling.

"The three of you are hungry, eh?" asked Kakashi, "Oh, by the way, about the results of this training exercise, there's no need for any of you to return to the Academy."

Naruto gasped in delight. That means that Naruto and his group had passed the exercise. "What? But, all I did was faint," Sakura reminded, "Was that okay with you?" **WHO CARES!!? WE PASSED THIS THING!! **Sakura couldn't believe her own ears. Realizing that she passed this training exercise caused her to jump and dance for joy.

"So then, does that mean the three of us...!?" asked the excited Naruto.

"Yes, the three of you..." Kakashi began, "......should quit being a shinobi!"

Naruto and Sakura ceased their movements. Did they just hear it right? Did Kakashi tell them to just straight-out quit? Sasuke, on the other hand, just glared at the jonin instructor.

"What are you talking about!?" asked the outraged Naruto, "We didn't even get a bell, and now you're saying that we have to quit, just like that!?"

"That's because the three of you are just kids," remarked Kakashi, "The three of you don't even deserve to be shinobis in the first place."

That did the trick. What Kakashi just said was a mere insult to Sasuke. Without a second thought, Sasuke got up from the ground and charged at the jonin instructor. This time, Sasuke was going to take down Kakashi and make the jonin eat his own words. Kakashi, on the other hand, merely stood there, not even fearing that he was going to be injured by the Uchiha shinobi.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked to see that Sasuke was about to beat down their sensei. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out in distress.

Before the hit could connect, Kakashi effectively restrained Sasuke and pinned him to the ground. Sasuke was now rendered immobile, especially with his arm twisted behind his back. "You see what I mean?" asked Kakashi. Now, Sasuke's pride was just hurt.

"Hey, you leave Sasuke-kun alone!" demanded Sakura, not wanting to see Sasuke hurt.

This time, Kakashi dropped his carefree attitude, with that of a strict teacher. "Do you think being a shinobi is a joke?" questioned the strict Kakashi. This question managed to grab the three's attention. "Why do you think we broke off into groups for this training exercise?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I'm saying that the three of you don't even know the 'true answer' to this whole exercise," answered Kakashi.

"The answer?" asked the confused Naruto.

"That's right," replied Kakashi, "The very same answer that determines your ability to pass or fail."

"We've been wondering what the answer is, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura.

"That's why your head is there in the first place, to use it," remarked Kakashi, "Do you even know why we broke into groups?"

"Just tell us already," demanded Naruto, "Why were we broken into groups anyways?"

"Teamwork," Kakashi simply answered.

Naruto and Sakura were completely surprised by this simple answer. It was the most simplest thing on Earth, yet they never realized it in the first place. Sasuke seemed as if he knew the answer, yet he didn't want to grasp it. "As in 'working together,'" realized Sakura.

"Exactly," answered Kakashi, "But it's too late now. If all three of you came at once, you might have stood a chance and probably have gotten one of these bells."

Sakura realized that Kakashi was right. If all three of them had fought Kakashi together, they would have passed this training exercise in the first place, rather than suffer through all the trouble that they just went through. However, Sakura realized something about the bells. There was one two of them. Just two. "Why is there a need for teamwork if there is only two bells?" asked Sakura, "If the three of us attacked you all at once, then one of us would have to sacrifice ourselves. We would have fought amongst ourselves instead of working together."

"Exactly," agreed Kakashi, "This training exercise was designed to pit the three of you against each other." Naruto and Sakura had finally realized everything. It all made complete sense to them now. "In scenarios like these, we select only the ones who can make teamwork their primary objective above all else. That was the real answer, yet all three of your were the worst. Sakura, you were only concentrating on Sasuke the most, even though Naruto was right in front of you the whole time and Sasuke was nowhere to be found." Hearing this made Sakura wince at being told the harsh truth. Even though she was looking after her friend, she completely ignored Naruto. "Naruto, all you did was work on your own." Kakashi put more pressure into his foot on Sasuke's head, pushing him a little further into the ground. "As for you, you took everything upon yourself to try to succeed all on your own, completely ignoring Naruto and Sakura just because you claimed they would be a burden to you. Missions are done in groups. While it's common that all of you need well-developed abilities of your own, it's teamwork that is the most important part. A group member that strays from the group can mean danger, it could even cost his members' their lives. For instance..." Kakashi pulled out a kunai from his pouch. Suddenly, Kakashi faced the blade towards Sasuke's throat. "Sakura! If you don't kill Naruto, Sasuke dies!" Kakashi threatened. Sakura gasped in shock, while Naruto was fearing for his life. Sakura was about to step in to stop her jonin instructor from taking her friend's life. "Things like that could happen," Kakashi explained, regaining his usual tone and placing his kunai away.

Sakura sighed in relief as she realized it was just an example. "Don't scare me like that," sighed the relieved Sakura.

"Don't scare you? Don't scare me!" Naruto muttered to himself.

"If your enemy takes a hostage, you will be forced to make a decision, and someone will end up in even worst situations," Kakashi continued to explain, "In every mission, lives are put on the line." With that said, Kakashi finally got off of Sasuke, now that the young Uchiha had finally learned his lesson. The masked jonin approached the stone tablet that Naruto was hiding behind. "Do you see this?" Kakashi pointed out the stone tablet, "On this stone, there are numerous names carved into it." Sasuke turned to see what Kakashi was facing. Sasuke instantly recognized the stone. "The names that are carved into this stone are revered as heroes of this village."

Naruto seemed to like that idea, considering that Naruto wants to be a hokage. "Hey, that sounds cool!" exclaimed the joyful Naruto, "One day, I'll have my name carved into that! That's right! I'm not going to go out like a sucker!"

"These are not just any heroes, Naruto," interjected Kakashi, "These are the heroes that were K.I.A."

"K.I.A.?" asked the puzzled Naruto.

"Killed in action," answered Sakura. Naruto immediately frowned when he realized what he was saying. This wasn't just a stone tablet, it was a memorial stone.

"The names of my friends are on this memorial stone as well," said Kakashi, as he remembered the faces of his friends.

Sasuke remembered it all too well. **Numerous names of my clansmen are also carved into that stone. ...All of them. But not my mother...nor my father's. They weren't killed in action. They were murdered.**

Kakashi turned his head towards the three genins. "I'll give you all one more chance," announced Kakashi, "But, after lunch, this battle will be more intense than before. Eat only if you're up to the challenge. However, Naruto does not get any food!"

"What!?" yelled the outraged Naruto, "Why!?"

"Because that's your punishment for trying to break the rules and eating lunch early," answered Kakashi, "Anyone who even feeds him a bite will suffer the consequences." Sasuke and Sakura saw the seriousness in Kakashi's face, except for Naruto who was still upset about not getting any food. "You mess with the rules, you mess with me. Understood?"

* * *

Kakashi had left the field to rest up for a while and leave Sasuke and Sakura to eat the lunch trays. All was quiet as the two genins were eating and rejuvenating their strength. However, the sound of growling managed to get their attention. Naruto did all he could in his power to stay strong, while still tied to the post.

"This is nothing, I can do this with no food at all!" declared Naruto. Unfortunately, this only caused more growling from Naruto's stomach. "Seriously...I can take it..." groaned Naruto.

After swallowing a bite, Sasuke could see just how much Naruto was suffering. Placing his chopsticks on the tray, the young Uchiha lifted the lunch tray to Naruto. "Here, finish it," advised Sasuke.

Naruto was completely surprised by Sasuke's unexpected generosity. Sakura was shocked as well. Since when did Sasuke become the caring type? Sasuke wasn't this caring since they were little kids. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" asked the shocked Sakura, "Don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei said?"

"It's okay," assured Sasuke, "I don't sense Kakashi nearby. Besides, I'm not that hungry, believe it or not."

"Huh? Why is that?" asked the puzzled Naruto.

"While I was hiding in the trees, I ate an apple that was growing nearby," replied Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked beyond belief. They couldn't believe what Sasuke had done. "Sasuke-kun, you mean all this time you--" asked the shocked Sakura.

"Yeah, I broke his rule in the first place," answered Kakashi, "'Don't eat or I'll throw up?' I never bought it. Besides, if we're going to pass this exercise, then we need to work together. All three of us. Naruto will slow us down if he's hungry."

**Sasuke-kun...** Sakura took a look at her lunch tray and realized that Sasuke was right. All three of them need to be at full strength to beat the jonin instructor. Sakura offered up her lunch tray to Naruto, which seemed to almost bring tears to the blond's eyes.

"Sakura-chan..." asked the near-teary eyed Naruto, "Thank you." Naruto felt as if this lunch tray was a completely miracle. He can now have some food, for the first time today.

"You can thank me later, just hurry and eat, okay?" advised Sakura.

"Well, um..." stammered Naruto.

"Don't worry about me," said Sakura, "I'll eat something else later."

"No, it's not that." Naruto motioned his restrained arms.

"Oh, that's right, you're tied up," realized Sakura.

"Hurry up, he might come back any minute," warned Sasuke.

"Open wide, Naruto," ordered Sakura, as she picked up a ball of rice in her chopsticks.

Naruto gladly obliged and opened his mouth to receive the rice ball. As Sakura placed the rice ball in his mouth, Naruto gladly began chewing the white rice, happy to have eaten some decent food he had not received since last night. Naruto shuddered in relief when he finally swallowed the rice ball. "Feel better?" asked Sakura.

"Much better," sighed Naruto.

Suddenly, an explosion appeared before the three genins, alerting them. Was it what they think it was? Suddenly, emerging from the smoke was someone they had not expected to come back, and in a fit of rage, as well.

"YOU THREE!!" Kakashi yelled in complete rage. Naruto yelled in complete panic. All three of them were dead meat. They were not going to pay for cheating behind Kakashi's back. "The three of you completely broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the consequences." Kakashi then began forming hand signs, ready to perform a powerful jutsu. As soon as Kakashi prepared the last hand sign, the sky itself opened its way to dark thunder clouds. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Sasuke was ready to make his move. Despite the overwhelming power that Kakashi was demonstrating, Sasuke showed no fear. Meanwhile, Sakura was covering her head, fearing for what their punishment was. Naruto continued to struggle in his restrained form, panicking for his life. "But...but..."

"What?" questioned Kakashi.

"But...but...you said...!" Naruto couldn't find the right words, "And then, they..."

"We're a three-man team, are we not?" Sasuke challenged Kakashi.

"...Yeah, that's right!" Sakura joined Sasuke's side, "We three are one!"

"Yeah, what they said!" Naruto agreed, not knowing the right words to say to Kakashi.

"You three are one, eh?" Kakashi questioned, as if not convinced of their statement. As the three of them were prepared for Kakashi's next attack, the three of them didn't expect Kakashi's next move. "You pass!"

All three of them were left speechless. Did they just hear it right? "What was that?" asked the speechless Naruto.

"You pass," repeated Kakashi.

"We...passed? Why?" asked the confused Sakura.

The dark thunder clouds dispersed throughout the blue sky, giving way to the shining sun, once more. "The three of you are the first to pass my training exercise," declared Kakashi, "The students that I had before you three were simpletons who listened to every word I said. 'Shinobis must think beyond the normal.' In the shinobi world, there are those who break the rules, called scums. But, those that don't care about their friends are worst than scum." All three of them couldn't believe it. Now they realized the true meaning of being a shinobi. To be a scum or worst. If being a true shinobi means that you must be scum, then they are scums for life, and proud of it. Sakura felt the need to jump for joy and shout out to the entire world of her greatest success. Naruto felt the need to cry for joy, to come one step closer to his ultimate dream, all thanks to this jonin instructor. Sasuke simply smirked at the fact that he passed with his teammates.

"You know what? He's kind of cool," said the near-teary eyed Naruto.

"Your training ends here," proclaimed Kakashi, "Starting tomorrow, Team 7 will start their first official missions!"

"Yes, sir!" Sakura exclaimed in joy.

Sasuke's smirk simply dropped. He knew exactly what kind of 'missions' they were going to do. **You call 'those' missions?**

"Yes! Yes! I did it! I did it!" yelled the triumphant Naruto.

"All right, time to head back," Kakashi commanded his newly formed Team 7.

Sasuke and Sakura followed after Kakashi. Now that their training exercise was complete, the genins now had time for a well-deserved R-and-R. However, it seemed that they completely forgot a comrade...

"I knew they were going to do this!" growled Naruto, "Hey! Get back here! Untie the freaking ropes!!"

Wanting to shut Naruto up, Sasuke threw a kunai towards Naruto. Naruto flinched his eyes, afraid of where the Uchiha's kunai was going to land. Surprisingly, the kunai hadn't made its mark on Naruto's body. Rather, the kunai zipped passed him, cutting the ropes and setting the blond free.

After Naruto got some feeling back in his arms and legs, after being tied up for a long time, Naruto yelled out to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke! Thanks a bunch!"

Sasuke seemed to have ignored him as he continued to walk in the same pace. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke up, grabbing Sasuke's attention, "About what you did, you know, about giving your lunch to Naruto, I mean, did you do that because you were concerned for him?"

"...No," Sasuke denied, "I meant what I said. He was going to slow us down if he was hungry."

"But still, you at least thought about the team," Sakura pointed out, "That does mean you at least care, right?"

Sasuke seemingly ignored the question. After a moment of silence, Sasuke finally answered. "I'm still not content with having a team, Sakura," admitted Sakura, "But...I'll at least tolerate it. That's all."

Hearing this caused Sakura to smile a little bit. **Even though you never wanted a team, you at least showed some concern...even if you don't want to show it. ...Sasuke-kun, maybe you haven't lost all of the good in you.** **You may have changed so much...but not entirely... I bet if Mikoto-san saw what you did for Naruto, she would be very proud of you...**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**INNER SAKURA**

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day for Team 7's first day with their first time on official missions. Today was the day they started their careers as genins. And now, here they were, in the middle of the forest, on some kind of sneaking mission.

This is Sasuke. I've arrived at position B.

This is Sakura. I've arrived at position C.

........Naruto here. I'm waiting at position A.

...You're late, Naruto. ...Okay, Team 7... Wait...the target is on the move.

Team 7's target rushed through the forest, as if the target was running away from something. Perhaps it was running away from Team 7 or something more? The target jumped into the bush, rustling the leaves, until the bush itself stood still. No movement left...

"Okay, we have him," Naruto confirmed in his earpiece.

Team 7 rushed to their ready positions behind three trees, ready to capture the target.

How far is the target?

"About five meters away," responded Naruto, "I'm ready on your 'go.'"

"Awaiting orders," Sasuke spoke via earpiece.

"Me, too," Sakura confirmed on her earpiece.

...Okay. .........Go!

Upon hearing Kakashi's "go," Team 7 leaped out of their hiding places and found their target hiding behind the bush it jumped into. As soon as Team 7 was close to its target, Naruto immediately grabbed it. "I got him!" Naruto yelled in triumph. The target was an easy capture. But they couldn't expect anymore from a simple house cat. The cat shrieked as soon as it was grabbed. In retaliation, the cat began scratching up Naruto's face, causing him to scream numerous times in pain, while Sakura could only laugh to herself upon seeing her friend and teammate getting beaten up by a mere feline. "Hey, Sakura-chan, a little help here!?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but this is just too much fun!" Sakura giggled.

Our target, Tora, has a red ribbon on its right ear. Have you received confirmation of the target?

"Affirmative," replied Sakura, "We've captured the target."

* * *

"Very good," nodded Kakashi, "Mission objective: recapture Tora - complete."

YOU CALL THIS A "MISSION!!?" GIVE ME SOMETHING MORE EXCITING TO WORK ON!!!

Naruto's loud outburst caused Kakashi to go deaf for a second, especially when his earpiece just suffered a feedback. It may be Team 7's first mission, but this was certainly no way to act on a first assignment, especially a lame one, such as this one.

* * *

In one of the offices of the Hokage building, Team 7 reported in for their mission, and bringing in the house cat, Tora. Present in the office were Iruka, office secretaries, and Sarutobi himself, the Third Hokage. Unfortunately, for the cat, its owner, a obsessive fat woman, named Madam Shijimi, came running towards Team 7, immediately grabbing the crying cat out of Naruto's arms.

"Oh, my cute, cute Tora-chan!" Madam Shijimi exclaimed in joy, ignoring the fact that her cat was actually crying as she smothered him, "Mommy was so worried about you!"

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Naruto laughed at the cat.

"No wonder he ran away," said the sympathetic Sakura, "I feel sorry for him already..." Madam Shijimi, after smothering her suffering cat, walked up to one of the secretaries and gave him her fee for the mission.

"Now then, as for Team 7's next mission," Sarutobi began, as he read a mission document, "......Hmm, you are to babysit Yajyu-sama's son, help with some grocery shopping at a neighboring town, help digging up potatoes at--"

"No way!" Naruto immediately interjected, "Thanks, but no thanks, old man! I want to do exciting missions than any of those! Give us something else!"

Sasuke merely watched the situation play itself out. **Not that I agree with him, but he does speak the truth.**

Sakura shook her head in disappointment, due to Naruto's childish behavior. **Naruto, you're too much...**

Kakashi sighed in disappointment. **Sooner or later, I knew he was bound to act like this.**

"Don't act like that, Naruto!" scolded Iruka, "You're still a genin, fresh from the Academy! Every genin needs to start off on easy missions to gain experience!"

"So what?" Naruto protested, "All we've been doing is just dumb missions!"

Naruto was immediately silenced with a harsh punch to the top of the head, courtesy of Kakashi. "That's enough, Naruto."

"Naruto, perhaps you need to know the real meaning behind the missions we provide you with," Sarutobi began to lecture, grabbing Naruto's attention, "Listen, every day there are a lot of clients that visit this village. Their requests can range from babysitting to assassination missions. On our mission logs, there are a lot of requests listed here, and they are divided into different ranks: A, B, C, or D. The difficulty of the missions depends on their ranks. In this village, we separate every shinobi into jonins, chuunins, and genins according to their abilities. As high-ranking officials, we assign missions to the shinobi with appropriate abilities. As they complete the mission, we receive payment from the clients we meet." Sarutobi pulled out a D-ranked mission scroll to show Team 7. "You and your teammates have just become genins, so D-ranked missions are the only things appropriate for you." Unfortunately, when Sarutobi looked up, much to his dismay, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were merely standing there, listening to Naruto's story.

"I just had some tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm planning to have some miso ramen today..." explained Naruto.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" demanded Sarutobi.

Kakashi snapped out of listening to Naruto's story, only to see how cranky Sarutobi was. "Oh, sorry about that," Kakashi apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"You're always lecturing me, old man," complained Naruto, "But I'm not some kid anymore. I don't pull pranks like I used to anymore." With that said, Naruto crossed his arms and sat on the ground, turning his back towards the hokage, as if saying, 'I'm not moving from this spot until you give me a better mission!'

Kakashi could only sigh, while scratching his head. **I'm going to be scolded for this...**

Behind Team 7, another team of shinobi appeared behind them. One was a calm shinobi, one a shy kunoichi, and another loudmouth, just like Naruto, with a puppy inside his jacket.

"Kiba-kun, please don't make a scene," cautioned Hinata.

"Hey, Hokage-sama!" Kiba barked at the hokage, "What's with these dumb missions we've been getting? Come on, there has to be better ones than the ones you've been giving us! How are Akamaru and I going to benefit from those lousy chores?"

"Please excuse him, Hokage-sama," Hinata gave an apologetic bow to Sarutobi.

Kurenai could only sigh in disappointment. She has heard of Kiba's complaints about the missions they have been receiving. As she walked in with her students, she noticed Naruto sitting on the ground, with his arms crossed. "You, too?" asked Kurenai, as she walked up to Kakashi.

"Yup," nodded Kakashi, "I thought I had it worst."

"I bet Asuma isn't having a hard time with this students," said Kurenai.

"Well, he's paired up with a slacker, an eater, and a prima donna, but I highly doubt they're going to make a fuss about their missions, especially that Shikamaru kid," theorized Kakashi.

"If Naruto's going to wait, then I'm waiting here, too!" yelled Kiba, "And I'm not budging from this spot until I get a better mission."

"That's enough insubordination from the both of you!" scolded Iruka.

Sarutobi, however, raised his hand up to silence Iruka. For some odd reason, this whole situation seemed to amuse the hokage. **So, we have two hyper shinobis that want to prove themselves that much, eh?** "All right, you two," Sarutobi spoke up, grabbing Kiba and Naruto's attention, "If you want 'better missions' that much, then how about I make a deal? I happen to have a C-ranked mission that's just been added. It is an escort/deliver mission."

"A C-ranked mission?" Naruto lit up.

"Who are we escorting?" asked the eager Kiba, "A important politician?"

"A celebrity or something?" asked the even more eager Naruto.

"Settle down boys," Sarutobi calmed the two, "I haven't even finished my explanation yet. This C-ranked mission will require cooperation from Team 7 and two members of Team 8."

"What about the two of us?" asked Kurenai.

"Actually, something just came up, Kurenai," replied Sarutobi, "I have an assignment that requires two of you."

"And, if I may ask, what assignment is that?" asked Kurenai.

"I have a package that must be delivered within four weeks. One month, at the most," explained Sarutobi, "This will be a C-ranked mission, due to the fact that you will be traveling through another territory. There is a client here in the village that has asked us to deliver an important package to the Land of Lightning, for a reasonable price. Should you accept this mission, you will be required to depart within an hour."

"Understood," nodded Kurenai, "Is there anyone who wants to accompany me?"

"......I'll go," Shino spoke up, after a brief silence from the room, "I've always been curious to see what the Land of Lightning is like."

"Then, it's settled," announced Sarutobi, "Yuhi Kurenai, Aburame Shino, you are to depart within an hour."

"Yes sir," Kurenai and Shino declared, before departing from the office.

"As for Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba," Sarutobi spoke up, causing the two members of Team 8 to stand straight before their leader, "For your mission, you will not only accompany Team 7, but our client has also requested our help in transporting some supplies for this mission. Along with Team 7's mission, this mission has been labeled C-ranked. Should you accept this mission, you will not only be rewarded for the mission, but you will also receive a bonus for assisting Team 7 on their mission."

"A bonus?" asked Hinata.

"As in--?" Kiba just had to make sure.

"You will receive an extra fee for assisting Team 7," finished Sarutobi.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed the happy Kiba, to which Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I thought that would you happy, Kiba," smiled Sarutobi, "Team 7, the same goes for you. If you assist Team 8, you will also receive your bonus as well."

"Seriously!?" asked the eager Naruto.

"I believe this makes things fair and satisfactory?" said Sarutobi.

"You bet, Hokage-sama!" exclaimed the joyful Kiba.

"Finally, a mission that I can enjoy for once!" exclaimed a joyous Naruto.

"Now, as for our client...you can come in now!" ordered Sarutobi

As if on cue, both teams turned around to see someone walking in. This man looked like he was about in the upper 40s to the early 50s. His hair was a bit spiky and gray. One the of things he seems to enjoy the most is drinking, as he was seen heavily consuming a jug of sake.

"Are you serious?" the old man questioned, as soon as he saw the young genins, "They're just children!" The man took another swing of his jug of sake. "And the shortest kid with that dumb look on his face, is he really a shinobi?"

Naruto merely laughed at the man's assumption. "Who are you calling the shortest shinobi?" Naruto laughed. Unfortunately, much to Naruto's dismay, Sasuke, followed by Sakura, Kiba, and even Hinata lined themselves up against Naruto for his height comparison. And much to his dismay, Naruto was actually the shortest one amongst them, even only a little shorter than Hinata.

Naruto always assumed he was taller than Hinata, but that was only because Hinata was always hunching, like the shy girl that she is. **I'm sorry...Naruto-kun...**

Naruto was about to run up to the old man to give him the beating of his life. If Kakashi hadn't been holding him back, the old man would have gotten what he deserved. "I'll kill you!" proclaimed the angry Naruto.

"We're supposed to protect the client, not kill him, Naruto," reminded Kakashi.

"I'm am the bridge building expert, Tazuna," Tazuna introduced, "Once I have returned to my country, you must protect me with your lives until I complete the bridge that I am working on."

"Um, Tazuna-san," Hinata shyly spoke up, "What will we be transporting along the way?"

"Ah, that's right, I also made another request," recalled Tazuna, "I have a carriage of building supplies that I was sent to get. I ask that you be extremely careful with them, because I spent a lot on them."

"Heh, don't sweat it, old man," declared Kiba, with Akamaru barking.

* * *

Team 7, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Tazuna had gathered their own supplies for this long trip. Everyone had their backpacks filled with a variety of supplies, ranging from clothing, food, medical supplies, weaponry, etc. Kiba and Hinata brought a carriage with them, which was packed with building supplies. The party arrived at the gate, ready to depart on their first C-ranked mission. The only one extremely excited about setting off for their mission was Naruto.

"All right!" yelled the enthusiastic Naruto, "Let's go!"

"What are you so excited about, Naruto?" asked the annoyed Sakura.

"I've never been outside of the village before!" Naruto darted his head left and right, looking for any sign of the enemy, when there is obviously no enemy around to get in their way.

"Hey, is this kid really capable of handling this mission?" asked the doubtful Tazuna. Hearing this caused Naruto's vein to throb on his head.

"You know what, Tazuna? I'm starting to wonder the same thing," Kiba agreed, mocking Naruto, to which Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto was almost reaching the boiling point. First the old man, now Kiba...!

"Uh, w-well, um, N-Naruto-kun is more than c-capable of handling this mission, Tazuna-san," Hinata spoke up, after seeing how angry Naruto was getting.

"He's under my supervision, since I'm a jonin, so there's no need to worry," assured Kakashi.

Naruto still couldn't get over what Tazuna and Kiba had just said. **These two... I'd better say something, right here, right now! **Naruto turned around and pointed his finger at Tazuna and Kiba. "Hey, you two! I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you! I'm going to be a great shinobi some day! I'm the greatest shinobi that ever lived, and I'm going to be the one who becomes a hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you forget it!"

Tazuna took a drink of his alcoholic beverage, before looking at Naruto again. "The hokage is supposed to be the village's number one shinobi, right?" asked Tazuna, "For some reason, I don't even think you can even become one."

Kiba merely laughed with the facts that Tazuna openly displayed. "I'm actually starting to agree with you!" laughed Kiba.

"Oh shut up, you two!" Naruto shot back, "I'll jump through any hurdles just to become a hokage! When I become a hokage, you'll be sorry you two ever said those things!"

"Oh, we'll be sorry when you become hokage...when pigs fly, that is!" remarked Kiba.

"Kiba-kun...t-that's a little harsh, d-don't you think?" Hinata spoke up, trying to defend Naruto.

"Well, harsh or not, I wouldn't respect him, even if he was a hokage," scoffed Tazuna, before he began to walk off.

"Get back here, old man!" Naruto yelled out, trying to get to Tazuna.

Once again, Kakashi had to hold Naruto back. "That's our client, Naruto," scolded Kakashi, "Well, anyways, Kiba, Hinata, is everything ready for departure?"

"Yeah, we're all set," nodded Kiba, as he got himself ready to move the carriage.

"We h-have everything ready, K-Kakashi-sensei," said Hinata.

"Okay, let's head out, everyone," Kakashi ordered his party.

The party began to depart from the village. Sasuke and Sakura assisted Kiba and Hinata in moving the carriage, while Naruto, played the role as "acting leader" and led the party onwards.

Unknown to the party, they were being watched...

* * *

As the party continued onwards, silence took over them. Naruto had decided not to speak to either Tazuna or Kiba. Already, he was starting to dislike them, even if one was a client and one was one of his comrades. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura continued to help move Kiba and Hinata's carriage.

"Hey, Tazuna-san," Sakura spoke up, breaking the silence, "You're from the Country of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" replied Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei, doesn't that place have shinobis of their own?" asked Sakura.

"No," responded Kakashi, "The Country of Waves have no shinobi. However, even though cultures of customs of every country are different, hidden villages and shinobis are existant. Like many countries that exist in this land, there are shinobi villages that are about the same as the country's military powers. For a better description, this is how they maintain a relationship between neighboring countries. But, the villages are not in direct control of the country. Small islands, like the Country of Waves, is difficult to be influenced by other countires. Hence, there is no need for shinobis to reside there. Among the countries, there are five countries that have hidden villages: fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. Because these five countries occupy a large amount of land, they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Powers. There's the Hidden Village of Konoha, the Hidden Village of Mist, the Hidden Village of Cloud, the Hidden Village of Sand, and the Hidden Village of Rock. Every leader of the each village carries the title of 'kage.' The Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and the Tsuchikage are known as the Five Great Kages. These five leaders are the ones who reign over tens of thousands of shinobi from across the world."

"Wow, then Hokage-sama must a great man!" exclaimed the impressed Sakura. **YEAH RIGHT!!**

Kiba merely scoffed to himself after hearing Kakashi's explanations. **The hokage, great? Please, I can take him with one hand tied behind my back!**

Hinata also expressed some doubts about the hokage's abilities. **No one has ever seen him in battle before. I wonder if he's that strong...**

Naruto thought back to when he actually got back at the hokage himself. When Naruto was being scolded by Sarutobi for his lame ID picture, Naruto struck back with his infamous Harem Jutsu. **I got him with my technique. He can't be all that great.**

"Hey!" Kakashi called out Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata, causing the four genins to jump. Kakashi had a suspicious look focused on the four genins. "You were all just doubting Hokage-sama, weren't you?" Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata quickly shook their head in denial, out of fear of being scolded by someone as great as Kakashi. "Well, in any case, there's nothing to worry about, because in C-ranked missions, there are no shinobis."

"Oh, t-that's a relief," sighed Hinata, "I w-was afraid we'd h-have to fight some."

"You can rest easy, Hinata," chuckled Kakashi, before leading his party again.

As they continued to walk, Sasuke noticed something about Tazuna. Why was Tazuna sweating? It couldn't be that hot today. The weather was perfect. **There's something up with Tazuna... He looks nervous about something? Is something after him? Or maybe someone...?**

* * *

The party continued onwards. Throughout the woods, all was quiet. The only thing that the party could hear was the sound of water running in the river and the sound of birds singing about. While they walked, Tazuna still seemed uneasy about something. Sasuke was already onto the bridge builder. He noticed that there was something about Tazuna that they were not informed about. For now, Sasuke was on the look out, while he was helping Kiba and Hinata roll the carriage.

The party arrived in a forest pathway. As they continued their patrol of the area, they found no sign of thugs, thieves, or bandits of any kind. Along the way, Kakashi noticed a puddle lying about on the ground. It must have been a recent rain. No big deal. Dismissing the puddle, Kakashi continued to walk with his party.

The distance between the party and the puddle increased. Unknown to the party, this was no ordinary puddle. From out of the puddle, someone appeared. No, not just one, two people, wearing black cloaks, metallic masks, and forest camouflage. As their bodies arose from the puddle, they sprang their attack.

As Kiba continued to move the carriage, Akamaru began barking wildly from inside his jacket. "What is it, Akamaru?"

The party turned their attention to the rear. The two dark figures, armed with sharp claw gauntlets, wrapped their sharp chains around the nearest target before them, Kakashi. Kakashi was caught off-guard. He had no chance to defend himself as the sharp chains completely wrapped themselves around him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata yelled in distress.

"One..." the first one said.

"...down," the second one finished.

With a forceful tug of the chain, Kakashi's body had split into tons of pieces before the genins. Sakura screamed in terror after watching her jonin instructor fall before her. Hinata immediately covered her eyes with her hands and cringed to Tazuna.

"Holy--" Kiba was shocked beyond his imagination. He couldn't believe what he just saw!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out. Much to Naruto's shock, those same dark figures appeared right behind Naruto, ready to strike the blond shinobi down.

"Next one..." the first and second thugs whispered into Naruto's ears.

Naruto was petrified with fear. Naruto couldn't even move, even when the two thugs charged towards him, with the intent of using the same technique that killed Kakashi.

Fortunately, before Naruto was about to lose his life the same way Kakashi did, Sasuke leaped into the air and threw a shuriken in the middle of their sharp chain, leaving it pinned to the tree. Sasuke then threw in a kunai to secure the shuriken and keep the chain pinned to the tree.

The attack managed to stop the thugs in their tracks. "I can't move!" exclaimed the surprised thug. It seems the thugs had underestimated Sasuke, due to his age. They hadn't expected Sasuke to stop their attack so simply.

Sasuke landed on their restrained gauntlets and gripped onto them. Then, Sasuke landed a kick to each thugs' face. Naruto was shocked to see just how powerful Sasuke was, not to mention how skillful he was.

Seeing no other option, the two thugs cut off their chain, to allow themselves free movement. One of them charged towards Naruto, with his claw ready to make its final strike. Naruto was, once again, paralyzed out of fear.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled out in distress. Hinata attempted to run to Naruto. She knew full well that she was no match for these two powerful thugs, but she didn't want Naruto to get hurt as well. Before Hinata could run, however...

"Hinata!" Kiba called out, "We've got to protect Tazuna!"

"But..." Hinata tried to reason out.

"There's nothing you can do for Naruto now!" commanded the stern Kiba, "We have to save Tazuna!"

Hinata found herself in a double jeopardy. What was she supposed to do? Should she help Naruto out of personal feelings and risk Tazuna's life? Or should she follow orders and protect Tazuna, leaving Naruto to fend for himself?

The other thug charged towards Tazuna. Sakura and Kiba formed a perimeter in front of Tazuna, with their kunais drawn out. Sakura, however, was not as brave as Kiba, nor was she as brave as Sasuke. However... **I have to... I have to do it...!** "Tazuna-san, stay behind us!" ordered Sakura, closing her eyes. Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura, Kiba, and Tazuna. The thug continued to charge towards them with his claw drawn out towards them. Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and Kiba, surprising the two genins. The thug didn't care who was in front of him, because he was still charging towards his target, nonetheless.

"Sasuke, get out of the way!" ordered Kiba, "That's suicide!"

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura and Kiba's worries were easily put to rest. From out of nowhere, the two thugs were immediately restrained, with a headlock for both.

Meanwhile, Hinata ran to Naruto's side. Naruto had apparently fell to the ground. The blond didn't know what hit him. However, he wondered why he wasn't dead. Did one of the thugs just ignore him? "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked the concerned Hinata, as she attempted to help Naruto up.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "What happened?" The genin looked up to see who had easily defeated the thugs.

"Hey," Kakashi simply greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in joy.

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Kiba said in joy, with Akamaru barking for joy.

Sasuke merely glared at Kakashi's late arrival, and his "unecessary appearance." **Show off...**

"But...then what was...?" Naruto and Hinata turned to where Kakashi's corpse was supposed to be at. However, what they found was not body parts, but piles of logs.

"Now I see," said Hinata, "He used a replacement jutsu."

"Naruto," Kakashi called, "Sorry I wasn't there fast enough. You got hurt because of it. I just didn't think you would freeze up like that."

Tazuna sighed in relief. It was a close call indeed... **I'm saved...**

With the two thugs still restrained, Kakashi walked up to Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba, while Naruto was watching with Hinata attending to him. "Sasuke, good work," Kakashi credited, "Kiba, Sakura, you two, as well."

Naruto was discouraged to the core. He was supposed to be a brave shinobi, yet he froze just like that. **I...I couldn't do anything. And Sasuke...he was able to fight those guys. He wasn't even scared at all. He helped me while still having that calm, collected attitude of his, and without soiling himself.**

"Hey," Sasuke called Naruto, "Are you injured...scaredy cat?" mocked Sasuke.

Naruto was taken back by Sasuke's remark. Soon, it began to morph into anger. Now Sasuke was going to pay for that insult. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, "These guys' claws were laced with poison. We have to hurry and get the poison out."

Naruto gasped in shock upon hearing what happened to him. Behind Naruto, Hinata gasped in shock as well. **Naruto-kun...no...**

Naruto looked down on his left hand and saw where he got the wound. A small cut was visible on his left hand. "We need to open your wound and leech out the poison. Hinata, stay with Naruto and make sure he doesn't move. Otherwise, the poison will spread throughout his body," commanded Kakashi.

"Y-yes, sir!" responded Hinata. Hinata walked up to Naruto's side, still concerned for Naruto's well-being, especially due to the fact that he had just been poisoned.

"By the way, Tazuna..." Tazuna jumped upon hearing Kakashi calling him. Tazuna knew what Kakashi was about to get at. "I'd like to have a word with you."

* * *

Kakashi later had the two dark thugs tied to a tree. The thugs had finally came around and found themselves restrained against a tree, with Kakashi and his party staring at them.

"These are chuunin-ranked shinobi from the Hidden Village of Mist," Kakashi noted to everyone, "These guys are well-known for fighting on and on, no matter what."

"How did you find out about our action?" questioned the first chuunin.

"For one thing, it hasn't rained in a few days and it's a sunny day today," recalled Kakashi, "There shouldn't be any puddles around."

"So why did you let these kids fight when you knew that?" asked Tazuna.

"Yeah, I mean, no offense, Kakashi-sensei, but where were you the whole time?" questioned Kiba, to which Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It's quite simple, Kiba," answered Kakashi, "If I wanted to, I would have killed these two in a blink of an eye. But, I needed to know who the target was." Kakashi stared at Tazuna.

"Wh-what are you getting at?" asked the hesitating Tazuna.

"I'm saying, I had to know who was the real target, us or you," explained Kakashi, "Our mission description said nothing about encountering any shinobi. The request you made was to protect you against thieves, bandits, or gangs. This entire mission is actually a B-ranked mission. Our mission is to protect you until you have complete your bridge. If our enemies were shinobis, this would make this mission an expensive B-ranked mission. You may have your reasons for this, but lying to us in your request details will only serve to trouble us. This was not part of the mission."

"We're not ready for this mission," said Sakura, "We have to head back. Not only that, but we need to get help for Naruto, too."

"I don't like Naruto myself, but I agree with Sakura," agreed Kiba, "At this rate, he's in no condition to continue on."

"Yes, we have to take him to a doctor," finished Hinata, secretly hoping with all of her heart for Naruto's well-being to get better.

Naruto was still upset over seeing how useless he was to the whole ordeal. Naruto's cut was proof of that. The blond shinobi looked up to see Kakashi about to make his decision. "Well, this is going to be a hassle, but we need to head back to cure Naruto," sighed Kakashi.

Naruto can't stand to hear this from everyone. He was tired of everyone looking down on him with pity. Well, not this time. Naruto then took out his kunai and plunged the blade into his wounded left hand, shocking everyone who had witnessed it all. Hinata covered her mouth in shock and cringed into Sakura's arms, before recovering herself and looking towards Naruto again. Naruto cringed and winced in pain after driving the blade into his left hand. Seeing that his actions were disturbing his party, Naruto turned around to continue. Apparently, Naruto was taking the poison out himself. "Why...why am I so different?" asked the frustrated Naruto.

"Naruto, that's enough! You're hurting yourself!" Sakura warned.

However, Sakura's pleas fell on deaf ears. Naruto still continued to hurt himself in order to get the poison out. "I've trained hard everyday, I've accomplished missions...but I'm never going to mess up again. I won't do things that will make someone help me again," vowed Naruto, "I vow to protect the old man with this kunai. I swear to you, by the blood of this hand. ...Everyone, the mission is still on!"

"Hey, Naruto, I like how you took the poison out yourself, but if you lose any more blood, you'll die," warned Kakashi. Silence took over everyone, especially Naruto. Naruto began sweating profusely at this revelation. "I think it's time to stop the bleeding, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto began running all over the place, panicking for his life. "No, no, no, no, no! Not like this! I can't die like this!"

"Let me see your hand," ordered Kakashi.

Naruto showed his wounded hand to Kakashi. "Am I going to die!? Am I going to die!?"

"Naruto, will you shut up already?" scolded the annoyed Kiba. Behind Kiba, Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself. Although Naruto was not a very bright shinobi, she like how silly Naruto acts.

"What are we going to do with you, Naruto?" sighed Sakura.

Away from the group, Sasuke turned his attention to the two chuunins that were still tied to the tree. Walking away from the group, Sasuke approached the two chuunins calmly. The chuunins saw Sasuke stop before them. "What do you want, boy?" questioned the second chuunin.

"There's something I want to ask you two," replied the calm Sasuke.

"You'll never get anything from us," the first chuunin said defiantly, "You think we'll tell you we're working for?"

"I don't care who your boss is," interjected Sasuke, "I want to know something more important." Sasuke dig into his pocket for something. In Sasuke's hand, there was a photograph. Sasuke had taken with him the only recent photograph of his brother, Itachi. The photograph contained a picture of Itachi when he was promoted to the rank of ANBU. Though it has been years since Itach's betrayal, Itachi should still roughly look the same as the photograph. The young Uchiha showed the photograph to the chuunins. "The person in the photograph...seen someone like him before?"

"...No, and even if we did, you think we'd tell you?" mocked the first chuunin, after seeing the photograph for a second.

"...No," Sasuke simply replied as he pocketed the photograph, "But it's unfortunate you don't know him." Sasuke then turned his back to the chuunins and walked away from them.

Sasuke rejoined the group. Kakashi had successfully bandaged Naruto's wounded hand. Sakura noticed Sasuke returning. "What were you doing with them, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"...Nothing," Sasuke simply replied, "...Just had to ask them something... So what do we do now, Kakashi?"

"Well, if Naruto wants to continue the mission, then we continue," Kakashi simply explained, "Well, let's pack up and continue everyone."

Despite the hectic situation that displayed itself today, the party had decided to continue their mission towards the Country of Waves. While everyone was continuing with their own mission, Sasuke still had his own. Itachi was still out there somewhere. Someone had to have seen him somewhere. Sasuke could only hope that the people from the Country of Waves might have seen his brother.

It was only a matter of time...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**INNER SAKURA**

**Thoughts**

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

The mission had continued as if nothing had happened. Despite the fact that Tazuna had lied to the fact that this mission was supposed to be a B-ranked mission, due to the fact that Tazuna is the target of hostile shinobi, Team 7, Kiba, and Hinata had decided to continue their mission. However, this time, the party had to keep their eyes and ears open to their surroundings for the duration of the trip.

Days had passed since the unexpected incident. After walking for a while, the group had decided to stop by at a riverside. "All right, everyone," Kakashi announced, "Let's take a break here."

Kiba gladly set the carriage into parking, before waving his arms around, trying to get the stiffness of moving heavy objects out of his muscles. "Man, I could use the stretching!" Akamaru hopped off from the carriage and yawn and stretched, before being picked up by Kiba.

"Hinata-san, let's go play in the river!" exclaimed the happy Sakura.

"S-sure!" replied Hinata, before she ran after Sakura to the river. Both girls removed their sandals, before dipping their feet into the river. Sakura and Hinata gasped and squealed in delight due to the natural cold temperature of the running water. Sakura and Hinata hopped around the river, trying to get used to the cold, before finally, their body had gotten used to the cold water running through their feet.

"This feels so good..." Sakura sighed in delight.

As the girls had begun walking around in the river, enjoying the water, Kakashi walked up to Naruto, who still had bandages wrapped around his left hand. "How are you feeling, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm okay," replied Naruto, "My hand doesn't hurt anymore. Although, I have to admit, it was kind of scary, with that poison and all."

"Well, I can sympathize," chuckled Kakashi, "Here, let me check your bandages." Kakashi took Naruto's left hand and began unwrapping the bandages. After carefully unwrapping the bandages, Kakashi saw that Naruto's left hand had completely healed. Of course, the jonin knew the reason behind Naruto's healed cut.

"Well, it looks like your cut is completely healed," noted Kakashi, "I think it should be okay now."

"That's a relief," sighed Naruto.

While the party was giving themselves a well-deserved break, Sasuke took this opportunity to speak with Tazuna, who was sitting on his carriage of building supplies. "Hey, Tazuna," Sasuke called.

"What is it?" asked Tazuna.

"There's something I want to ask you." Sasuke dug into his pocket and took out the photograph of Itachi. The young Uchiha then showed the photograph of his older brother to the old bridge builder. "This man in the photograph, have you seen someone like him before?"

"Hmm...nope. 'Can't say that I have," answered Tazuna, as he eyed the photograph for a second, "Friend of yours or something?"

".........No," Sasuke answered, after a moment of silence, before walking away from Tazuna.

Sasuke walked up to a nearby tree to prop himself up against it. Seeing that there was nothing to do, the only thing for him to do was to just sit around until Kakashi gives the word to leave. Sasuke saw no point in acting like a child playing in the river, he didn't want to talk with Kakashi or Naruto, and Tazuna didn't know anything about Itachi. All that was left to do now is wait.

Sakura noticed Sasuke leaning up against a tree, just acting like his cool self. "Hey, Hinata-san, I'll be right back," Sakura notified.

"Okay," responded Hinata.

Sakura got out of the river and placed her sandals back on, before approaching her best friend, who was still leaning up against the tree. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"...I'm fine," assured the calm Sasuke.

"Why are you standing here all by yourself?" asked the curious Sakura.

"...There's not really anything for me to do," said Sasuke, "I'm just waiting for Kakashi's go-ahead."

"Well, you might as well relax for a while. We still have some time left," offered Sakura.

"I never relax," retorted Sasuke.

"Oh...well, that's too bad," smiled Sakura, "Do you mind if I sit right here, next to you?"

"...Do whatever you want," said Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sakura gently took her seat next to Sasuke, sitting at the base of the tree, next to the meditative Sasuke. "...So, how do you like the mission so far?"

"It's better than D-ranked missions," Sasuke simply answered, not saying much.

"Well, yeah, we did get to see a lot of action," Sakura simply smiled, "You were also amazing back there, Sasuke-kun. I never knew you were so strong."

"I train mostly in my spare time," said the calm Sasuke.

"......Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke up, after a moment of silence.

"For what?" asked Sasuke.

"For help me and Kiba back there, when we were protecting Tazuna-san," replied Sakura.

"...Don't mention it," Sasuke simply replied.

Sasuke and Sakura regained their moment of silence once more, until they noticed Kakashi signaling everyone. "All right, everyone! Break time is over!" announced Kakashi, "Let's resume our mission."

"Yes sir!" responded the genins, minus Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura took back their backpacks that sat by the river. The two friends then proceeded to help Kiba and Hinata move Tazuna's supply carriage. Once again, the party set off to the Country of Waves, with Naruto playing the wannabe leader. Now that the party was fully rested, they now had the strength to move the carriage without having to take a break for a while.

* * *

After a long walk through the woods, day and night, the party had arrived at a docking station early in the morning, with some dock workers working on some boats, bringing in delivery supplies, etc. The ocean, leading to the Country of Waves, gave way to the morning mist, which blocked everyone's view of the ocean, as well as the distant lands ahead. Kakashi signaled the party to standby while he himself approached one of the dock workers.

"Who's in charge here?" Kakashi asked a dock worker.

"Who wants to know?" replied what happens to be a foreman.

"I'm a jonin from Konoha," Kakashi pointed out his forehead protector, "We're on an urgent mission and we need to get to the Country of Waves."

"The way there is full of mist, you can hardly see what's going on out there," warned the foreman.

"No need to worry, we have a certain girl who can guide us," assured Kakashi, as he eyed Hinata, "Besides, we can't afford to waste any time waiting. We need to get across as soon as possible, no exceptions."

The foreman sighed. As much as the foreman tried to warn, he realized there was no changing Kakashi's mind. "...What do you need?"

"We'll need three large boats to help carry some of the supplies we're delivering there as well, and one ferryman to help us get across. The rest of us can steer the boat ourselves," said Kakashi.

"All right, we'll get it ready," replied the foreman. Soon, the foreman began shouting orders to one of his workers, while Kakashi went back to his party.

"We're going to be going by boat from here on, so Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata, we're going to leave the carriage and carry the supplies ourselves for the rest of the trip," informed Kakashi.

"That's going to take a lot of manpower, Kakashi-sensei," noted Kiba, "Some of these supplies are heavy."

"Kiba's right," agreed Sakura, "It's going to take a long time for us to deliver all of these to our destination."

"No need to worry," assured Kakashi, "We have all the manpower we could get. Naruto, when we get across, I need you to use your Kage Bunshin to help carry some of the load."

"Roger!" Naruto exclaimed as he saluted Kakashi.

After the party came to an agreement, the foreman approached Kakashi and his party. "Everything is ready to go, sir," notified the foreman, "But I have to warn you, we can't use the engine all the way, so we're going to have to go by our oars instead."

"Why c-can't we use t-the engines?" asked Hinata.

"Trust me when I say this, but it will be much safer across. Just take my word for it," convinced the foreman.

"...Very well," nodded Kakashi, "Sasuke, Kiba, you'll have to row your own boats, but stay close."

"You got it," replied Kiba.

"All right, let's get to work," Kakashi ordered his party.

Kakashi stayed by Tazuna's side, while the genins were put to work in getting the boat set up and loading the supplies in. Naruto and Kiba helped Hinata carry some of the heavy supplies, considering Hinata's fragile physique. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura helped each other load in some of the other supplies into the boat. Occasionally, while the genins were working, Sasuke would move away from the group to ask some of the dock workers. Unknown to the other genins, Sasuke would show the dock workers a picture of his elder brother, asking if any of them had sightings of him. Unfortunately, for the young Uchiha, Sasuke's search turned up nothing again.

Finally, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata had loaded in the last of the building supplies into the boats. "Man, that was tiring," sighed the exhausted Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get cramps in my shoulder," complained Naruto, as he waved his arm in a circular motion to make the cramp go away.

"Um, t-thank you, Kiba-kun...N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said shyly, blushing to the fact that Naruto was right next to her.

"No problem, Hinata," Naruto responded, "By the way, are you okay, Hinata? Your face is kind of red."

"Wha--? Oh...i-it's n-nothing... I-I-I'm okay..." Hinata assured, as she turned around, hiding her blush from Naruto.

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows with a puzzled look on his face. **Weird...**

"Kakashi, we're finished!" Sasuke informed Kakashi.

"All right," nodded Kakashi, "How is your Byakugan?"

"Oh, it's, um, n-not as g-good as N-Neji-nii-san's, b-but I k-know how to use it," replied Hinata.

"That'll do," nodded Kakashi, "While we're sailing, we need you to be on the lookout for us, since we can't see in the mist."

"I-I'll do my b-b-best," stuttered Hinata.

"That's all I ask," smiled Kakashi, "All right, everyone, let's head out."

Upon Kakashi's say-so, the party boarded their respective boats, ready to depart to a new land. A land that was very foreign to the genins. Sasuke took an oar in his hand and began to set sail with Sakura riding on the boat with him. Kiba used an oar to set sail as well, with Hinata going along for the ride. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Naruto, and Tazuna set sail on their own boat, with a ferryman helping them get across to the land.

* * *

Thanks to Hinata's Byakugan, the party were sailing smoothly across the ocean. Nothing disturbed them. The only thing that the party could hear was the sound of the ocean waves moving about. While the party were sailing, Tazuna was still on the lookout for any more shinobi that might come out to get him, just like the last time. Seeing this, Kakashi knew that there was more to Tazuna's story than he read...

The sun was barely rising, and the mist was not lifting at all. "We should be able to see the bridge soon," informed the ferryman, "If we continue alongside of the bridge, we should be in the Country of Waves soon."

While the party sailed through, it seemed as if the mist was about to give them a clear vision of what was ahead. "Oh my..." said the astonished Hinata, as she continued to watch through her Byakugan.

"So this is it." Kakashi realized what Hinata saw.

The upon moving through the mist, the party had finally gotten a clear vision of what Hinata saw. It was the bridge that Tazuna himself was building, towering over the entire party. There were a lot of construction vehicles around, ranging from cranes, bulldozers, trucks, etc. The bridge was still, obviously, under construction, but it was still amazing, especially with a bridge this big.

"It's so huge!" yelled the joyful Naruto.

"Hey, keep it down, kid!" scolded the ferryman, "We're using these boats and hiding in the mist right now. That's why we're using oars instead of our own engines to get across. You don't want to get caught, do you?"

"What are you afraid of, man?" scoffed Kiba, "There's no one out here."

"Tazuna, before we reach the pier, there's something I want to ask you," Kakashi spoke up, "It's about those two chuunins that tried to assassinate you, and their reasons behind it. Are you going to tell us what's going on, or shall we abort the mission by the time we get to the pier?"

Tazuna remained silent, with Kakashi and the rest of the party watching him intently. "...All right," Tazuna spoke after a moment of silence, "I'll tell you the whole story...more like, my story." Tazuna took the time to compose himself. "You're right, Kakashi. This entire mission is not in your job description. There is a man that is after my life."

"A man?" asked Kakashi, "Who is he?"

"You may have heard his name from somewhere," said Tazuna, "He's the head of a marine transportation company. A billionaire, named Gato."

"Gato?" Kakashi was surprised after hearing the name, "The same Gato of the Gato Company?"

"Who is he?" asked Sasuke.

"He's one of the richest men in this world," answered Kakashi.

"He's the head of the marine transportation company...on the outside at least," continued Tazuna, "But on the inside, that's a different story. Gato is actually a smuggler, who employs gangs and shinobis for his smuggling operations. Gato is a dealer of drugs and contraband. Aside from that, he is also a man who takes pleasure in takeover in other companies and countries. A year ago, he began to target the Country of Waves. Ever since, he's been using violence and his wealth as leverage against the people, and he easily took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island, like the Country of Waves, if you control the sea, that means you control the wealth, politics, and even the people of this island. ...But there is one thing that Gato fears. He fears that the bridge will be completed. This bridge has been under construction for quite some time."

"I see now," realized Sakura, "As long as you're constructing this bridge, you're an obstacle to this Gato person."

"It all makes sense, now," said Sasuke, "Gato was the one who sent those shinobi after us."

"But what I don't understand is this: if Gato employs shinobis into his ranks, why did you fail to tell us that when you came to us?" questioned Kakashi.

"Because, in truth, we are a poor country," answered Tazuna, "Even the feudal lord doesn't have money to support us." Kakashi realized it now. Now it all makes sense to the jonin. "Even we don't have much, either. We just don't have that kind of money to request a B-ranked mission or above. If you back out now, Gato will surely succeed when he takes my life... But, I wouldn't blame you. Although, it would send my eight-year-old grandson crying and crying and crying until he can't cry anymore." Sakura and Naruto gave Tazuna a weird look when the bridge builder became overdramatic. "As for my daugher, she will surely be holding Konoha responsible for my death and live a lonely life." Everyone grumbled over with the man's facts. "But, I wouldn't blame you."

As much as Kakashi disliked the man over stating these facts, he realized that he had a point. Backing out now would not only have consequences for Tazuna's life, but also Konoha's reputation for years to come. "Well, I guess we have no choice..." sighed the defeated Kakashi.

"I can't believe you, Tazuna," said the resentful Kiba.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that from you, Kakashi," smiled Tazuna. **Score one for the "bad guy."**

"We're almost there," the ferryman announced quietly. Ahead of the party, they were about to come across a canal. "Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet."

"Thanks for the help," said Tazuna.

Soon enough, the party guided their boats into the canal system.

* * *

It was dark, and the only thing that illuminated their path was the series of lights that led all the way down to the end of the tunnel. Light appeared at the end, which means that the morning sun is about to appear.

The party soon found themselves outside of the tunnel, in time to see the sun shining above them. The port town was a view to behold. Although it was quiet, due to the fact that it was too early to be working, it was certainly a nice view from where they were. Naruto took in the view in astonishment.

"This is a nice view," commented Kiba, as he continued rowing.

"I'll say," agreed Naruto.

After taking in the sight of the port town, the party docked their boats to a nearby docking area. Kakashi and Naruto got off of their boat. "You ready, Naruto?"

"Ready when you are," responded Naruto.

Kakashi and Naruto formed a standard hand seal. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **_With a big puff of smoke, several clones of Naruto and Kakashi appeared before the party. "All right, everyone. Help carry the load," Kakashi ordered clones.

With assistance with the genins, Naruto and Kakashi got the load of building supplies from the boat. Because there were still heavy boxes to carry, Naruto and Kakashi kept their Kage Bunshins around to carry most of the heavy loads.

"This is as far as I go," informed the ferryman, "I hate to say this, but you guys are on your own from here on."

"We appreciate the help," said Kakashi.

"Thanks again," said Tazuna, as he bid farewell to the ferryman, who began sailing back with the two other boats tied behind his. "All right, take me back home," Tazuna requested the party.

"All right, let's go," responded Kakashi. While Kakashi carried some of the load, as well as the genins and his clones, Kakashi sighed as he realized something about the recent events. **If they're going to attack again, they're going to send jonin level instead of chuunin levels instead. ...Well, it looks like it can't be helped...**

* * *

Meanwhile, in some kind of secret hideout, Gato, along with some of his henchmen, consisting of hired shinobis and thugs, sat face to face towards someone who hid his face in the shadows.

"Zabuza should be on his way to that bridge builder," informed Gato to the mysterious person sitting across from him, "Are you sure he was the right person to send?"

"Everything will go according to plan, Gato," the mysterious shinobi assured, "You and Zabuza are alike. Though you are just a business man from the underworld, and he is an outcast of his own people, the two of you have ambition. Both of you desire power, and will do whatever it takes to grab that power. Zabuza may be an out-of-control genius of murder, but with him helping you, you will surely get what your heart desires."

"Heh, I don't like Zabuza myself, but I like the way you put it," smirked Gato, "But tell me, how will this benefit you? After all, it was you who told me that that Tazuna person was going to build his so-called bridge, and ruin my business operations. What do you get out of this?"

"Being that that answer is strictly confidential, I will tell you this: my purpose in this operation is neither money nor power," the mysterious shinobi replied, "I'm after something that is of far more value than money and power. And this operation will spark the beginning of everything."

"Neither money nor power, eh?" said Gato, "Well, you're a strange kind of business man. Speaking of money and power, you do remember our end of the bargain, right? If I get rid of the bridge builder, I gain access to all the trade routes around the world, right?"

"Don't worry, Gato," the mysterious shinobi waved off, "Provided that the assassination is a success, you will have your reward."

"Heh heh, you know what? I think you and I are going to get along just fine..." Gato smiled evilly.

* * *

The party continued to travel through the woods in the new foreign land that they had just landed on. While carrying the loads with them, Sasuke seemed to be faring well, as his natural walking speed seems to be catching up to Naruto's slow-paced walk. Naruto felt an enormous amount of resentment and jealousy, dating back to when Sasuke proved to be more powerful than Naruto when he fought those two chuunins. **I'm not going to let Sasuke outdo me like the last time.** Naruto took point ahead of the party and looked left and right for any sign of enemies, when there is obviously no sign of them around. Suddenly, the party heard rustling in a nearby bush. "Over there!" Naruto immediately threw his kunai into the bush, alerting everyone, but Sasuke...only to hear nothing but a squeak. "Oh, it's just a mouse."

Sakura, Kiba, and Tazuna were beyond relieved, they were completely enraged by Naruto's complete lack of common sense. "Don't show off when you know there's nothing there!" scolded Sakura.

"What were you thinking, stupid!?" yelled the angry Kiba.

"Naruto, you shouldn't waste your kunais like that," advised the disappointed Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

"Hey, you little midget! Are you trying to give us a heart attack!?" yelled the enraged Tazuna.

"But I see someone hiding over there," Naruto continued searching, "No, wait, over there?" Kakashi and the rest of the party heard another rustling from behind another bush. "No, over there!" Naruto threw another kunai into another bush, hoping to defeat a hidden enemy to outshine Sasuke in front of everyone.

"Will you cut it out!?" Sakura came up behind Naruto and gave him a well-deserved scolding punch to Naruto's head.

"B-b-but I could have sworn I sense someone there," Naruto reasoned.

"Yeah, well then why are you just throwing your kunais wherever you please!?" demanded Kiba. Kakashi noticed something strange behind the bush where Naruto threw his last kunai. Behind the bush, there was a white rabbit that was frightened out of its life, with a kunai pinned up against a tree above its head. Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto looked to where Kakashi was looking, only to find the frightened white rabbit. "Now look what you've done, stupid! You could have killed the little guy!"

"Naruto, how could you!?" scolded Sakura.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed the shocked Naruto, as he realized his ultimate mistake, "I'm so sorry, rabbit. I didn't mean to." Naruto picked up the rabbit in his arms, trying to comfort the still frightened rabbit.

As Kakashi watched Naruto comfort the rabbit, he noticed that something was out of place. Sasuke walked up to see the white rabbit as well, and he noticed something about it as well. Sakura noticed the two shinobi eyeing the rabbit as well. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"It's the rabbit," replied Sasuke, as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What about it? It's just an ordinary rabbit, isn't it?" asked the confused Sakura.

"Not exactly, Sakura," said Kakashi, "It's a snow rabbit."

"A snow rabbit?" said the surprised Sakura, "What would it be doing out here?"

Kakashi looked around the place in suspicion. They only have white fur during the winter. ......That can only mean that it was raised in a place where the sun isn't a bother for a replacement technique.

Suddenly, Akamaru started barking loudly, alerting Kiba. "What is it, boy?"

Akamaru continued barking about, until Kakashi realized why the puppy was barking. "Everyone, get down!" As if on cue, a spinning blade charged towards the party.

Kakashi dove for Tazuna, attempting to shield the old man from the incoming blade. Sasuke did the same for Sakura, ducking with her from the incoming blade. Kiba shielded both Naruto and Hinata from the attack, keeping them on the ground, until the incoming blade pinned itself to a tree, high in the air.

With the blade pinned to the tree, a shinobi appeared out of nowhere, standing on the handle of his gigantic sword. Kakashi seemed to recognize who this shinobi is. **You're... **"I recognize you," Kakashi spoke up, "You're Momochi Zabuza, a missing-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist. Everyone, stand back. He's not like the guys we fought."

"You must be Copy Ninja Kakashi, the Sharingan user," said Zabuza.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi when he heard the name "Sharingan user." **Since when could Kakashi use the Sharingan?**

"I'm only here for the old man," announced Zabuza, "Hand him over, and I might let you all live."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**INNER SAKURA**

**Thoughts**

**_Jutsu_**

* * *

Kakashi gripped his headband which covered his left eye. Naruto, frankly, had never heard of the Sharingan. Much less, never heard anything about the Uchiha Clan. **The Sharingan?**

Sakura knew about the Sharigan, considering that she had been with Sasuke for quite a while. Yet, what stooped her completely was the fact that Kakashi was referred to as "Sharingan Kakashi." What kind of title is that? **What is he talking about?**

"Kakashi-sensei, you're seriously going to take this guy on?" asked the bewildered Kiba.

"He's after Tazuna," Kakashi reminded his platoon, "And this guy...he's not like the chuunins we encountered. This guy, Zabuza, is of jonin class."

"J-jonin!?" Hinata was shocked to realize that the shinobi that stood before them was of different class. A higher class, twice superior than she and her genin friends combined.

"I want all of you to form a perimeter around Tazuna," Kakashi ordered the genin, "Protect Tazuna at all costs. And whatever happens, don't join the battle."

"What? Why the hell not?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi slowly began to lift up his headband, slowly revealing what his headband was hiding all these times. "To not interfere in a battle is also teamwork." The genin and Tazuna watched in suspense as Kakashi lifted his headband away from his left eye, revealing a scar that traveled down his left eye, most likely from being hit from a shuriken or kunai. Then, most surprising of all, Kakashi opened his left eye, revealing something that the genin under his command shall see for the first time. Under Kakashi's left eye lid, there was a different colored eye, completely different from his right black-colored eyes. Instead, it was a red eye, completely with three tomoe.

Naruto was completely astonished upon seeing what his jonin instructor had been hiding under his headband. **What kind of eye is that?**

"S-Sakura-san," Hinata began to whisper to her pink-haired friend, "Have y-you ever seen t-this before?"

"No," Sakura shook her head slowly, still completely surprised to see her instructor's eye, "This is the first time I've ever seen his left eye. So...that's what it looks like under his headband."

Sasuke was completely shocked to see what he was seeing. In all the years he's seen the Sharingan, he has never seen someone outside of the Uchiha Clan obtain the Sharingan. It was obvious that Kakashi was not of the Uchihas, so there was no way that Kakashi could be born with the Sharingan. It made absolutely no sense to the young Uchiha prodigy.

"I'm truly honored to see the Sharingan that I've heard so much about," mused Zabuza.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "You guys keep saying 'Sharingan this' and 'Sharingan that,'" complained the annoyed Naruto, "What is the Sharingan any way?"

"The Sharingan..." The rest of the genin and Tazuna turned their heads towards Sasuke, who had kept quiet up until now. "That eye creates it. It is the power that the pupil generates. Those who have doujutus are said to have the power to see through all kinds of genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and nullify their effects. The Sharingan is one of those kinds of eyes that doujutsu users possess. But......that's not the only ability that the Sharingan possesses."

"Y-you mean...t-there's more?" asked Hinata.

"You're very perceptive, boy," Zabuza commended Sasuke in a dark voice, "The Sharingan can not only see through techniques. The most scariest part of the Sharingan is that the eye can understand how the opponent's technique works......and copy it."

"What!? You can copy techniques with that thing!?" Kiba couldn't believe what he heard.

Soon, the entire area was starting to get covered with mist. The platoon could hardly even see past the mist. The tree branches were all but cut off from visibility. The only thing the platoon could see clearly was the lake next to them.

"When I was part of the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination branch, your profile was listed into the bingo book I carried with me, when I was ordered to seek you out and capture you," Zabuza said to Kakashi, "Under your profile, it was noted that you copied over 1,000 techniques over the years. You were also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Kiba had heard stories about Kakashi's reputation, including the fact about his left eye, from his mother. In Kiba's personal opinion, he always thought that the stories of Kakashi were all fake, just old exaggerated war stories coming from experienced veterans like his mother. But no. Here he was, hearing the facts right now. **Whoa... Mom, you weren't lying.**

Sakura was just as amazed as Kiba. Hinata was of no exception, as well. **Was Kakashi-sensei that great of a shinobi?**

"Amazing..." Hinata whispered in amazement.

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Naruto praised.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with suspicious eyes. **I don't get it. The Sharingan is something that appears only in a limited amount of people within the Uchiha Clan. Or...could it be...!?**

"Let's end the chit-chat here," Zabuza spoke up, after a moment of silence, "I'm only here for that old man behind you."

Tazuna was completely paralyzed with fear. He couldn't move an inch, nor try to plead his case to the dangerous shinobi.

"Everyone, take formation!" Sasuke ordered the genin.

Although everyone did as Sasuke ordered, Kiba glared at the Uchiha prodigy. "Who made you in charge, Uchiha?"

The genins formed a perimeter around Tazuna, taking their kunais, ready to fight, just in case Zabuza were to try and get past Kakashi. Although they were no match for Zabuza, they couldn't afford to let Tazuna down, especially if this mission was a different class than they opted for.

"Well, Kakashi, it looks like I'll have to get rid of you first." With that said, Zabuza retrieved his sword and jumped off from the tree he stood on, disappearing into the mist, before reappearing on the nearby lake. Much to the genins surprise, they found Zabuza, with the water mist swirling around his body, while standing on water.

"How is he standing on the water?" asked the unbelieving Sakura.

The water mist continued to swirl around Zabuza, with Kakashi observing everything. **So, he's embedding a lot of chakra into the water.**

**_Mist concealment._** The mist that had been surrounding the party, became thicker and thicker, until the only things that they could see was each other. Zabuza was now completely invisible to them.

Kakashi stepped forth, standing between Zabuza and the genins and Tazuna. "He'll try to take me down first."

"K-Kakashi-sensei, just w-what is h-h-he?" asked the nervous Hinata, as she tried her best to hold her ground with her friends.

"His name is Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi began to explain to his platoon, "He was a former member of the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU. He was well-trained in the art of 'silent-killing.'"

"Silent..." Naruto said.

"...killing?" Kiba finished, as he was nervous about how the name sounded.

"It's exactly what the term implies," Kakashi answered the two boys, "It's a killing technique that has the assassin excute his victims in a flash and in absolute silence. Worst case scenario: you'll be dead before you even know it. And at this rate, I can't use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. All of you, don't let your guard down." The genins were now completely nervous. Hearing of Zabuza's reputation was enough to put shivers into their spines. The only one who didn't seem to fear Zabuza was Sasuke, who remained completely calm. "But, if you fail, you'll most likely die."

"Oh, well, aren't you so carefree?" Sakura glared at Kakashi.

While everyone awaited the arrival of Zabuza, who continued to stalk his opponents from within the mist, the mist was making this more difficult for the genin to see anything. "The mist is getting thicker!" exclaimed Naruto.

"The Country of Wave is surrounded by ocean, so mists are pretty common," Tazuna explained to the genin.

The mist got thicker and thicker, until Kakashi himself was no longer visible to the eyes of the genin. "Sensei!" Sakura called out.

Now, with both of the highly skilled shinobi completely invisible, all was quiet for the young group, who still continued to maintain their perimeter around the bridge builder. "Hinata, use your Byakugan," Sasuke ordered Hinata.

"Y-yes." Hinata began to form hand seals, before making the final one needed to use her doujutsu. Unfortunately, before she could activate it, they heard a voice coming from within the mist.

"There are eight points." The genins looked around, trying the find the source of Zabuza's familiar voice. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, and the heart. Now, which vital organ shall I cut?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba widened their eyes in shock as they realized that Zabuza is now aiming for their vital spots. The four genin tightned their grip around their kunai, ready to defend the bridge builder with their lives. Hinata, on the other hand, was not doing so well. After hearing Zabuza's intent, she was now terrified, no, scared to the core to even activate her Byakugan, fearing that Zabuza would be right in front of her, right beside her, above her, or even behind her and kill her right on the spot. The young female Hyuga member was now trembling all over, until her legs gave out and she found herself kneeling on the ground, still shaking in fear.

Naruto noticed his friend on the ground shaking and immediately knelt down beside her. "Hey, Hinata!" Naruto placed his hands around her shoulder, trying to help her get her act together. "What's the matter?"

"I......I...c-c-can't..." Hinata stammered fearfully.

"Hinata-san, what's wrong?" Sakura turned her attention towards Hinata.

"......I......I c-can't..." Hinata was at a complete loss of words, until she immediately broke down, wrapping herself in her arms. Honestly, Hinata lacked self-confidence, she was easily frightened to tears in this situation. "I'm sorry! I can't do this! I'm scared...I'm so scared..."

"Hey, hang in there, Hinata." Naruto did his best to calm Hinata down, rubbing her shoulders as gently as he could.

"Hinata, pull yourself together!" ordered the strict Kiba, "We need you right now."

Hinata was now unresponsive. Fear still took control of her, paralyzing her completely. Naruto did whatever he could to support her, trying to comfort her, to calm her down. "It's okay, Hinata," Naruto soothed Hinata, "I'm right here beside you."

Sasuke looked behind him and saw how bad Hinata was taking it. However, he was far from supporting. In actuality, he was disappointed in Hinata for letting fear take over her just like that. This was not the way of the shinobi. **Why now of all times...?** With Hinata out of commission, it was now down to the rest of the genin. With the genins still maintaining their defensive perimeter around Tazuna. Kakashi formed a hand seal, which caused his body to emit chakra. The chakra radiating from his body was enough to disperse the mist around them, making things more visible for the party. The party was shocked to feel such chakra from the veteran jonin. This chakra was too powerful. They had never witnessed, nor felt this kind of power. However, Sasuke felt something else about this chakra. This chakra was too similar. No, he felt something like this before. He had never felt such an aura, since Itachi. Itachi's chakra had the intent of murder. Kakashi's chakra was radiating the same thing, except this time, he was not just sensing Kakashi's murderous intent, he also felt Zabuza's intent, and their murderous intents were now clashing against one another. **What a murderous intent. If I breath even once, or move my eyes a centimeter, I'd be detected. I'd die in a second. That's what I'm feeling in this atmosphere... If it stays like this, I'll even go insane. The clashing of the jonins' murderous intents, the feeling that my life is in someone's hands... No...I'd rather kill myself just to get away from this feeling!** With these thoughts in mind, Sasuke prepared his kunai in hand, steadily moving the tip towards his chest. However, he didn't get a chance to point the weapon to his heart, as he heard the voice of Kakashi.

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice was enough to snap Sasuke out of his own madness, "Don't worry. I'll protect all of you with my life." Something about the way Kakashi's voice sounded in his reassurance had somehow sparked something in Sasuke's heart. The way Kakashi spoke to the young Uchiha, it almost sounded father-like. Kakashi turned his head towards the genin, holding a reassuring smile under his mask. "No one is going to die on my watch." These words were enough to put Sasuke at ease. "And Hinata, don't you worry, too. Just use your Byakugan, and your friends will do the rest, okay?"

"B-but...K-K-K-Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata still continued to stutter nervously.

"It's okay," assured Kakashi, "Just keep an eye out for your friends, and they will cover for you."

"We won't leave your side, Hinata-san," Sakura encouraged her nervous friend.

"Yeah, we got your back." Naruto smiled an encouraging smile.

Hinata looked around her and saw that her friends were encouraging her to regain her resolve. She realized that they were right. While it was natural for her to be scared on this mission, she realizes that she has a job to do, and now her friends were counting on her. "Okay." Hinata wiped away her tears with her sleeve, before forming hand seals once more. **_Byakugan!_** Nerves around her pale eyes bulged, which scared Naruto a little. For Naruto, he had never seen anything like it. In fact, he had never heard of Hinata's clan's infamous dojutsu.

"Are you sure you can protect them...Kakashi?"

With Hinata's Byakugan, she immediately detected Kakashi's enemy. "Behind us!"

Much to the party's shock, Zabuza was right behind the party, with his gigantic sword ready. "It's over." Zabuza, with his gigantic sword in hand, attempted a big swipe, with enough power to completely remove the heads of the genins and Tazuna around him. The genins attempted to jump out of the way. Kiba and Akamaru immediately grabbed Tazuna and attempted to jump out of harm's way. Naruto grabbed Hinata and did whatever he could to protect his friend. Sasuke and Sakura tried to move out of the way as well. However, Zabuza was too fast for everyone. Even if they tried to react on time, they were simply no match for Zabuza's combination of strength and speed.

Fortunately, however, Zabuza's strike did not connect to the genins. Kakashi and jumped in, in time to pierce Zabuza's stomach with a kunai in hand. Zabuza's eyes were full of shock and pain. As the genins had made their landing, they were able to see Kakashi make his final blow. The murderous jonin's screams could be heard. Suddenly, his screams became distorted, until his body dissolved into nothing but liquid. "It's a water clone!" Kakashi realized, but too late.

Behind Kakashi, much to the genins' shock, Zabuza appeared out of nowhere. With Kakashi distracted with the dispersed water clone, Zabuza made his kill. The murderous jonin's sword made a clean swipe, right across Kakashi, through the waist, like hot knife through butter. Sakura gasped in shock and immediately shut her eyes, cringing into Sasuke, not wanting to look at Kakashi's now dead body. Zabuza smiled in a dark delight at seeing his enemy fall before him. To Zabuza, Kakashi wasn't as tough as he had heard. But Zabuza was far from right. Much to everyone's shock, Kakashi's corpse dissolved into nothing but water. Zabuza didn't realize it until now. **A water clone... Did he...?** Zabuza remembered when he was preparing for his mist technique. Kakashi had his Sharingan out that time. **He must have copied it...**

This time, Zabuza was caught off-guard. Kakashi appeared right behind the jonin, with a kunai placed up against Zabuza's neck, ready to make a clean swipe, should Zabuza try to fight back. "Don't move," threatened Kakashi. Zabuza was now full of anger and frustration. How could he have lost easily to his opponent. "It's over for you."

Everyone watched in suspense. They couldn't believe their eyes. Kakashi, their group leader, had just beaten one of the most dangerous jonins the shinobi world has ever known.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled in triumph.

"Way to go, Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba cheered with Akamaru.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She never believed Kakashi to be all that great, ever since she trained with her friends against him. But the stories she heard about Kakashi were actually true, and not just some old exaggerated stories.

However, the sound of evil chuckling could be heard from Zabuza's lips. Kakashi couldn't understand why Zabuza would be laughing right now. He's at kunai point. Normally, a shinobi would surrender and call it quits. "It's over, you say?" Zabuza questioned Kakashi in a dark tone, "You just don't get it, do you? You can't beat me with just your copycat imitations. You know it to be true, Kakashi." The mist jonin chuckled in amusement. "You're pretty good. You managed to copy my water clone technique when you said, 'No one is going to die on my watch.' You made your clone speak to your genins, to make it look like the real one, while focusing my attention to your clone. Meanwhile, the real one used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and watch my every moves. But unfortunately for you..." Suddenly, another Zabuza appeared right behind Kakashi, shocking the Konoha jonin, as well as his genin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not that easy to defeat," remarked Zabuza. With that said, the Zabuza in front of Kakashi dissolved into water. Kakashi was now completely caught off-guard.

"That's a water clone, too!" Naruto realized too late.

With full force, Zabuza grabbed his gigantic sword and made a full swing across, intending to slash Kakashi's body in half. Fortunately, the Konoha jonin was able to duck under the sword in time, but not in time for Zabuza to make a mean kick to Kakashi's chest. Kakashi's body was knocked into the air, and then, into the water. Zabuza then grabbed his sword once again, determined to put down his nemesis for good. "Now's my chance." The mist jonin made a full charge towards the lake, where Kakashi's body had sunk in. However, Zabuza saw numerous metal objects on the ground. Zabuza stopped just centimeters away from the tiny metal objects and realized what they were. "Caltrops..." Kakashi most likely dropped them, when he was knocked into the air. "How annoying..." Zabuza, instead, jumped into the lake, submerging himself completely.

"Kakashi-sensei, look out!" Hinata yelled out.

"I...I don't believe it..." the disbelieving Sakura said to Sasuke, "Kakashi-sensei was just...kicked away..."

"Not only that, but Zabuza is a master of taijutsu..." said the observant Sasuke.

Kakashi swam back up to the surface. The Konoha jonin found himself attempting to get up from the lake, but something was strange about the lake. He couldn't he get out of it. It wasn't that his clothes were too heavy because of the water that soaked his gear, it was just difficult to climb out, with or without his gear. **What's with the water? It...feels heavy all of a sudden...**

Suddenly, Zabuza appeared right behind him, forming hand seals. "You're a fool, Kakashi." _**Hydro-Prison technique.**_ Kakashi had no time to react, once again. This time, the Konoha jonin found himself in a water bubble, with Zabuza as his jailor.

Kakashi had no escape this time. Even his weapons were of no effect to this prison jutsu. **I thought I could use the water to cover my tracks, but that was my mistake...**

Zabuza laughed in triumph. "You've fallen for my trap, Kakashi. This is my special prison that no one can escape from. You've given me a hard time when you're moving. ...Well, Kakashi, as much as I'd like to finish you off right now, I'll save you for last..." Zabuza then turned his attention to Tazuna and the genins who watched in horror as Kakashi was now incapacitated, "...after I get rid of them."

The rest of the party were now in a bind. Kakashi was their only hope in defeating the dangerous jonin, but now that he was out of the picture, it was the genins against a powerful jonin.

How could the genins hope to defeat Zabuza, when it was perfectly clear that Zabuza was clearly twice as powerful than the genins put together?

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for my absence, viewers. Not only did I have to come up with new ideas, but my math homework and studies were slowing me down too much. Thankfully, my math is now over, and I won't be in school again for a little while. Once again, I apologize.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER – Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto alone. Anything resembling this fic is purely coincidence

* * *

_Past_

**INNER SAKURA**

**Thoughts**

**_Jutsu_**

* * *

There are times when the people have a choice when confronting someone who is itching for a fight. The first choice is either to fight, for the sake of pride and respect; and the other is to walk away, seeing it as there would be no point in fighting someone who wants it, while the person being challenged doesn't desire a fight. However, either of these choices come with great consequences, in this situation.

Kakashi was still trapped in the water prison jutsu that Zabuza had set up. There was nothing the Konoha jonin could do, but watch his platoon quiver in fear, with the exception of Sasuke, of course.

**_Water Clone Jutsu._** Using a hand seal with one hand, Zabuza created an exact replica of himself, made completely of water. This would help the murderous jonin keep his prison up on Kakashi, while his clone would finish off the rest of the platoon.

Kakashi could only watch on helplessly, as he could not break through the water prison, no matter how much he tried or wanted to. **I underestimated him.**

With the water clone fully formed, Zabuza walked slowly towards the genin and Tazuna. Naruto, after seeing how dangerous Zabuza is, was not scared out of his wits. Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata were no different. How can they take on someone who is so powerful enough to even incapacitate Kakashi.

"Everyone, stand fast!" Sasuke commanded the unit, "What ever you do, don't let him get to Tazuna!"

"And how are we supposed to do that, Uchiha!?" demanded Kiba, "In case you haven't noticed, Kakashi isn't here to back any of us up! Look at him! He's going to kill us!"

"S-S-Sasuke-kun...we should run, w-while we s-still can..." Hinata reasoned out to the Uchiha.

"Hinata-san is right, Sasuke-kun," Sakura agreed, "We don't stand a chance against him."

Seeing the fear across the four genin's faces merely amused Zabuza, as he came to a stop. "All of you are wearing your forehead protectors, as if you think you are all shinobis," Zabuza mocked the genins, "But a true shinobi is someone who has been through hell and back. To put it simply, none of you can even consider yourselves a shinobi, not even worthy of my bingo book." Zabuza formed a hand seal. "You're all nothing but pretenders." With that said, Zabuza had disappeared into the mist.

"He's gone!" exclaimed the panicky Naruto, "Where did he go!?"

As if to answer his question, Naruto didn't have time to react. His face was met with a mean roundhouse kick to the face, sending him flying towards Kiba. "Naruto!" exclaimed the shocked Kiba.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled the distressed Hinata.

The kick was enough to not only send Naruto back, but it was also enough to take Naruto's forehead protector off of his head. Kiba was there to catch Naruto, although unintentionally. The momentum of Zabuza's kick was also enough to make Kiba fly back with Naruto and Akamaru flying off of Kiba's head, upon impact from Naruto to Kiba. "Owww...that hurt," Kiba groaned as he tried to pick himself back up, "You okay, Naruto?" Akamaru came up to Naruto, barking in concern for his comrade.

"...Yeah..." Naruto groaned in pain.

Zabuza stomped on Naruto's fallen forehead protector. "You are nothing but kids," declared the ruthless Zabuza.

"Naruto, are you okay!?" yelled the concerned Sakura.

Kakashi couldn't bear to see it any longer. They were in no position to face Zabuza under any circumstances. Fighting him now in their level was just plain suicide. "Everyone!" Kakashi called out to the genins, "Get Tazuna and get out of here! You don't stand a chance against him! As long as he has me trapped in this water-prison jutsu, he can't follow you any further. His water clone will not follow very far either. Forget about me! Just run!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying at the time. **You want us to retreat? That's not possible, Kakashi. By the time you got caught in Zabuza's jutus, running was no longer an option. It didn't even matter if we ran anyway. Sooner or later, Zabuza will find us and kill us all without you to help us. Even forming a defensive perimeter will be useless against him. In the end, we don't have any choice left.** Sasuke looked left and right towards his genin comrades. They were scared out of their wits. And he couldn't blame them. He knows what it is like to fear someone who is twice as powerful than yourself. **If we're going to live to finish this mission, then we have to get you out, too!** "I'm going in!" Sasuke proclaimed bravely.

The genins were completely surprised to see the young Uchiha charging towards Zabuza. "Uchiha, what are you doing!?" Kiba yelled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, get back here!" shouted Sakura, "He's too powerful for any of us!"

However, their words fell on deaf ears. Sasuke still charged towards Zabuza, nonetheless. He now sees a purpose in facing off against a poweful opponent. Zabuza watched as the highly skilled genin rushed towards him. The sadistic shinobi watched in amusement as he gripped his gigantic sword. Sasuke immediately threw four shirkens towards Zabuza. Of course, Zabuza was not to be taken lightly. Zabuza easily swatted the throwing weapons out of the air, like flies. However, upon making the swing, Zabuza noticed Sasuke had vanished. Actually, he didn't vanish. Instead, the young Uchiha leaped into the air, with a kunai ready to stab Zabuza in any vital spot of his choosing. "You lose, Zabuza!" declared the triumphant Sasuke.

"...Wrong, kid." As soon as Sasuke was close enough, Zabuza immediately grabbed Sasuke by the neck and easily tossed him aside, like a sack of potatoes.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled the distressed Sakura, as she watched her best friend slide to a stop on the ground.

Naruto and Kiba were now petrified, not because of Zabuza's strength, but because someone as great as Sasuke was also just tossed aside like it was nothing. Naruto turned to look at Zabuza, towering over him like an executioner. T-t-this is...a real...jonin...! He's...the real......deal. At this rate......we'll be finished...!

"Naruto, let's run while we still can, come on!" Kiba advised as he took off with Akamaru in his arms, expecting Naruto follow after him.

Naruto, was about to follow after Kiba. However, before he even had a chance to run away, he saw something that made his remember something. The bandage on his left hand. The wound he received when he was poisoned and when he removed the poison. Naruto then finally remembered something about the bandage. Did he not make an oath that he wasn't going to mess up anymore? Did he not swear on the blood of his hand that he was going to fight for his right to become the next hokage? Did he not promise that he was not going to let Sasuke outdo him at every turn? He was given the choice to run away, but this was not an option. It never was. **No, I'm won't! I'm not going to run away anymore! I am a shinobi!** Naruto, regaining his resolve, stood up from the ground and charged towards Zabuza. **I don't care if he's a thousand times bigger than me! He's not going to defeat us!**

"Naruto, what are you doing!? Get back here!" Sakura yelled to her friend.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in distress.

"Are you crazy or something, Naruto!? Kakashi-sensei told us to run!" Kiba yelled, trying to sway Naruto from his foolish attempts.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto charge towards Zabuza. **What's he up to? Is he really trying to fight Zabuza head-on?**

"Naruto, stop!" ordered Kakashi, "Get out of here while you still can! That's an order!"

As soon as Naruto up close to Zabuza, in range of a mean punch, Naruto was hit square in the face, with a mean punch from Zabuza. Drips of blood sprayed around, some landing on Zabuza's fist, as Naruto flew back towards his friends. Naruto's body hit the ground, sending his body spinning and skidding to a stop.

Hinata run up to Naruto's motionless body, out of worry and distress. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata knelt down beside Naruto, hoping to Heaven above that her crush is not dead. Who knows how Hinata's world would be without Naruto?

"You idiot!" scolded Kiba, "How could you just run towards that guy!? Even Sasuke couldn't take that guy on! What were you thinking!?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto was staggering. **So that's why he charged forward...**

Hinata helped Naruto up. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah...I'm okay..." said the hurt Naruto, "In fact...I've never been...better..."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura. Then, Sakura noticed that he was holding something. What Naruto held in his hand was his fallen forehead protector, something which puzzled Kiba and Sakura. "Your forehead protector?" asked the puzzled Sakura. "You ran after him just for that?"

Naruto staggered to his feet, with Hinata trying to help him up. "It's okay, Hinata," Naruto assured to Hinata, "I can stand up myself." Naruto gently moved Hinata aside, allowing him the strength of his will to stand up. "Hey, no-brows," Naruto called out to Zabuza, which seemed to have insulted the evil shinobi, "You should update your bingo book soon. Because you're standing in front of the person who is going to be the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha." With that said, Naruto placed his forehead protector back on his head, tightening the knot. "You haven't seen the Konoha styles of Uzumaki Naruto!" Seeing Naruto defiantly standing before him seemed to have irritated Zabuza. He expected Naruto and his friends to run away, but no, here he was, standing against him.

Kiba could only sigh about the turn of events. "We're dead."

"Sasuke, Kiba, lend me your ears for a second," requested Naruto.

"What do you want?" asked Kiba.

"I got a plan," answered Naruto.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, puzzled about what the blond shinobi has in mind. Normally, Naruto was not the brightest shinobi, nor was he even the strongest, but something about Naruto's courage interested Sasuke. Maybe Naruto has got a brain after all. What harm could it do to hear what Naruto has in mind?

"You have a plan?" Kiba asked sarcastically, "And what's that, run straight towards him, and hope that he's going to run away? Yeah, like that's going to work!"

"Kiba...let's hear what he has to say," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you can't be serious," said the bewildered Kiba.

"We're not going anywhere by ourselves. We have a stronger chance of survival, if we work together," reminded Sasuke, "I dislike the idea of teamwork, but that's the only chance we have right now, like it or not."

"......All right...fine..." Kiba growled begrudgingly, "What do you have in mind, Naruto?"

"Here's what we're going to do..." Naruto moved closer to his two comrades and began whispering to them of his plans.

Kakashi looked onwards, and he realized what was going on. He realizes that his platoon was going to fight this battle, regardless of how powerful Zabuza is. He couldn't allow that! Not now! "Everyone, stand down! I told you all to run away!" yelled Kakashi, "This battle decided when I was trapped! Tazuna is our first priority! Have you forgotten that!?"

"That's right," confirmed Sasuke, "Tazuna is the reason we've taken this mission. Tazuna is our client, right?"

"What are you getting at, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi isn't the only person we take orders from. Our client also has the right to tell us what's in his best interest," continued Sasuke, "Tazuna, it's your call. Do you still want to run or are you going to stay here and let us take care of him?"

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock. Is Sasuke openly trying to defy his orders? **Sasuke, what are you doing!?**

Tazuna stayed quiet for a while. Sasuke had officially placed the decision making to him, considering that he was their client. He had to think hard, and make sure it was the right decision. The bridge builder stayed quiet until...he looked at the genins before him. "Well, this whole thing was partially my fault to begin with, so I can't just say I want to survive no matter what," Tazuna admitted to the situation, "If you have to, then go all out!"

Sasuke smirked in affirmation. "I thought that's what you'd say."

"Well, it looks like we're not walking away from this," sighed Kiba, "Are you ready, Akamaru?" Kiba's shinobi dog barked in affirmation.

Seeing the genins openly challenge him caused Zabuza to laugh in amusement. "You kids never learn, do you?" laughed Zabuza, "Do you still pretend to be shinobis? When I was your age, my hands were already drenched in the blood of my enemies." Zabuza looked into his right hand, seemingly recalling his memorable days. The genins were shocked to hear what Zabuza had just said. They couldn't believe that he has been killing enemies, ever since he was just a kid!

"Now I see," said Kakashi, "You're known as Demonic Zabuza."

"Ah, so you've heard of my reputation," realized Zabuza.

"A long time ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist was once known as the Hidden Village of the Bloody Mist," recalled the masked Konoha jonin, "In that very village, there was one test that was required to become a full-fledged shinobi."

"So you know of the final test that must be taken," said the evil shinobi.

"What was the final test?" asked the suspensful Naruto. Zabuza could only laugh at the nostalgic feeling of this test. "Well, what is it!?"

Zabuza continued to laugh, until he grew silent and stared at the genins. "A battle to the death......among the students." Naruto and Kiba were shocked to hear this. Konoha would never do something like this. In fact, no other village would have done something like this. Why would their village pit their students against each other, just to recruit shinobis? It was madness! Sakura and Hinata covered this mouths in shock, upon hearing what the test was. "Friends, who have eaten from the same pot, are separated into groups of two, and battle each other to the death. Only one casualty was accepted. The ironic thing is that these deaths are performed by friends, who have helped each other out, shared their dreams, and competed against each other."

"H...h...how.......c-cruel......" stammered the frightened Hinata.

"However, ten years ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist had undergone a reformation...because that previous year, a monster was the cause of that reformation," Kakashi continued to recall.

"The reformation?" asked Sakura. "This monster...what was it that caused this monster to make that village to undergo a reformation?"

"There was a small boy, who had no right to become a shinobi," replied Kakashi, "During that test, he slayed over 100 students, all with no hesitation whatsoever."

Zabuza remained silent while Kakashi was explaining everything to his platoon. After a moment of silence, Zabuza had an expression of being intoxicated. "You have no idea......how good it felt!" declared Zabuza.

Then, before anyone could react, Zabuza appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Sasuke! Before Sasuke could dodge the psychotic shinobi, he was already met with a mean punch to the stomach, with enough force to make Sasuke cough out his blood. "Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke was thrown to the ground, giving Zabuza the chance to stomp on his stomach, showing demonstrating his dominance over the Uchiha. Sakura winced away from the scene, not wanting to see her best friend being hurt.

"Hand over that bridge builder, or else your friend here will die!" Zabuza demanded, increasing the pressure on Sasuke's stomach, which made Sasuke grunt more in pain, "You'd better make a decision fast. He might die of suffocation if you don't act now."

Sakura couldn't take any more of this. Although she forbade herself from fighting anyone too strong for them, she couldn't stand to see her friend getting hurt. She wasn't going to lose Sasuke. She refused to watch Sasuke die. "Let him go, you monster!!" Sakura screamed in anger, as she immediately charged towards Zabuza.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata yelled in distress.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing!?" yelled Naruto.

As Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain, he looked off to the side in time to see Sakura running towards him and Zabuza. "Sakura, stop! Stay back!" Sakura ordered the pink-haired kunoichi. It wasn't his pride that was getting in the way, but the fact of the matter, in Sasuke's mind, was that Sakura will not stand a chance against Zabuza. Bravery will not save her, nor will selfless determination. However, his words fell on deaf ears. Sakura drew her kunai, ready to strike Zabuza. Unfortunately, for the pink-haired kunoichi, Zabuza was unfazed, and unimpressed with Sakura's sheer determination. Using only his left arm, Zabuza ruthlessly swiped Sakura out of his path, paying no heed to the sound of Sakura yelling in pain.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata quickly ran towards Sakura, who had fallen to the ground, groaning in pain as she struggled to rise up from the ground. Hinata crouched down to Sakura's side and helped her friend sit up. "Are you okay?"

"...I'm okay," groaned Sakura.

Zabuza merely watched Hinata tend to the slightly injured Sakura. "Foolish girl," Zabuza muttered disgustingly, "Trying to act heroic by saving her boyfriend, eh?"

"You'll pay for that, Zabuza..." Zabuza looked down at the source of the voice. To his shock, he saw Sasuke's hand signs in a katon formation. **_Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!_** Sasuke blew out a gigantic flame, which would have engulfed Zabuza's entire body, had he not leaped out of the way and off of Sasuke.

"Naruto's, now's our chance!" Kiba declared to the blond shinobi.

"Let's do this!" proclaimed Naruto. Naruto placed his hands into his signature hand sign. **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_** In puffs of smoke, numerous clones of Naruto appeared all around Zabuza, ready to do battle.

"Oh, you can use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," the impressed Zabuza noticed, "And you can make quite a few."

The Naruto clones each drew their kunai. This time, Zabuza was outnumbered. With this much shinobi around him, even Zabuza can't take them all at once. After all, it is just one man against who knows how many. With nothing holding them back, the Naruto clones made a leap of faith towards Zabuza, aiming their kunai for his vital spots. Soon, the Naruto clones had all gathered up all over Zabuza. Their kunais were away from everyone's line of sight. No one can tell if their kunais had even hit their marks, and the suspense was just killing everyone. Suddenly, they heard a human roar coming from within the group. With one big thrust into the air with his gigantic sword, all of the Naruto clones had dispersed from Zabuza, before crumpling into the ground and disappearing, one by one. Sakura and Hinata were just as shocked as Tazuna. They even began to think that Zabuza was not even human to begin with. There was no way a human being could survive that, let alone repel an attack from twenty to thirty Naruto clones.

"This is impossible!" exclaimed the shocked Tazuna, "There's no way you can beat that guy."

Naruto reached into his backpack for something. Whether it was a weapon or a tool, no one knows. **This is the only chance we've got. We've got to make it count!** "Sasuke, catch!" Naruto yelled to his teammate, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke saw the object the Naruto clone threw towards him. It was a large piece of metal, a weapon. As soon as he caught the weapon, Sasuke noticed something about it. Not only was it a strange weapon, but for some odd reason, he could feel some kind of energy radiating from it. It was faint, yet it there were still traces of some energy coming from it, until he realized what kind of energy this was. **Now I see. So that's what you have in mind, Naruto.** Sasuke showed his weapon towards Zabuza, before revealing that it was no ordinary weapon. This was a shuriken. However, it was far larger than an average shuriken. This was enough to decapitate large groups in one throw.

"Do you honestly believe that shuriken will work on me?" scoffed the confident Zabuza.

"In a manner of speaking, Zabuza, I do," Sasuke answered back. With that said, Sasuke leaped into the air, and with great force, Sasuke threw the gigantic shuriken towards Zabuza. Zabuza awaited patiently for the gigantic shuriken to come towards him. Not once was he showing any fear. Unfortunately, for him, the shuriken was not coming towards him. Rather, it was making itself a detour......towards the real Zabuza, which continued to hold Kakashi prisoner.

**Hmph. Now I see. You were targeting the real one instead of my clone.** Zabuza reached out to catch the shuriken as it moved quickly towards him. "But, it's all too easy!" proclaimed Zabuza. But trying to reach out to catch the shuriken would prove to be a mistake for Zabuza. Instead, the shuriken disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing something else. Zabuza was caught off guard, in time to feeling something biting down on his free hand. As Zabuza yelled in pain, he looked at his free hand to see a white dog biting down with all of its might. "You're that...!" Zabuza realized all too late, as he saw Kiba appear in front of him, with the same gigantic shuriken that Sasuke threw.

"Nice, Akamaru!" Kiba praised his canine partner, "Now it's my turn!" With full force, Kiba threw the second gigantic shuriken towards Zabuza.

Zabuza did all he could to shake Akamaru off of his hand, but to no avail. Time was running out for Zabuza, and Akamaru was not going to let go any time soon. And the more Zabuza tried to shake off, the more pressure Akamaru made, which just made things worst. The gigantic shuriken inched closer and closer. There was only one thing that Zabuza had to do. With Akamaru still biting down on his hand, Zabuza jumped into the air, while still keeping his water prison on Kakashi intact. This was not what they had planned. Even after all the surprises that Zabuza had just endured, Zabuza didn't even suffer as much as a scratch from the genins. "Is this some kind of joke!?" Zabuza laughed.

Sakura couldn't believe it either. After all that, Zabuza was still too powerful. **No, we were so close!**

Unknown to everyone else, Sasuke and Kiba gave off a smirk of their own, because to everyone's shock, the gigantic shuriken that Kiba threw was another decoy. Or rather, it was the final part of the plan. The gigantic shuriken disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Naruto, with a kunai ready. Zabuza was still in the air after jumping. Now he was defenseless, and Zabuza realizes this. How could he be tricked by a bunch of kids!?

"Peekaboo!" Naruto threw his kunai at the defenseless Zabuza.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_My apologies, everyone! I was running low on the imagination department. Plus, I've got college to work with and that's a priority. Anyways, enjoy!_**


End file.
